Crystal Teardrops II: Only Teardrops
by MitsukiJunko
Summary: * Sequel to the Crystal Teardrops* Sakuno with the surname under the Kitazawa's. The story continues with new revelations and overflowing emotions. Find that all out. (Minor Crossover characters still included)
1. The Encounter

**Hye! MitsukiJunko is back with the sequel of Crystal Teardrops as promised! After two months of hiatus, the story will continue until the end. I never realized that some of you really waited and Pmed me with the sequel. I gave you my word guys, I hope you like it. The mysteries will be revealed and the love will bloom. Find out everything in this continuation. Now I present to you… the first chapter of the sequel. Crystal Teardrops II: Only Teardrops.**

**TOMARE! **

**If this is the first time that you visited this chapter and not reading the prequel, I suggest that you should read that first to understand the story so far. Thank you very much... Bows deeply... ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**yana19 - Hi... I am back with the sequel. And you are welcome... ^_^**

**And thank you for the last review... I am glad that you like the Seigaku and Fudomine tandem, Momo and Kamio small fight, Momo and Ann short moments, Sakuno and Tomoka's little scene, Fuji's oh-so threat to Momo, Sumire and Sakuno's reunion and the RyoSaku sweet moments... tee hee hee... Now this is the continuation of the story... I hope you like it... Thank you very much...**

**Anon - Hey! ! ! I am back! ! ! I hope I can resurrect you with the sequel of the story. As promised this is the continuation of the story... and thank you for the motivation now I am all fired up to finish this story once and for all. But it will be for a while though... tee hee hee... ^_^**

**sweetgirl123 - Hi... this is the continuation of the story... I hope that you hindi ka na mabitin tee hee hee... This is what I promised... ^_^ **

**and thank you for reading most of my stories... Nareplayan ko na sila di ba? Thank you once again... ^_^**

**johanna - hahahah... hindi ako sure dun... basta alamin na lang natin pareho... maraming salamat... Ito na ang simula ng karugtong... ^_^**

**Anonymous13 - you are very welcome... it's okay for me... as long as you inform me, it's enough for me... ^_^**

**Zuly - Hi... this is the continuation. I hope you saw this and currently reading my reply... I made it easier for the readers to find the sequel... Thank you very much... ^_^**

**_Mending Tears__ reviews reply_:**

**Anon - Hi... I am too eager to reply.. tee hee hee... please enjoy... ^_^**

**yana19 - it was a happy ending after all. And thank you very much. Tee hee hee... Who would've thought that Momo and Eiji could act 'upset' about that in front of him. And Him, for the first time believed it... tee hee hee.**

**Yep, Sumire has her own ways to tease them, hasn't she?**

**and the sequel is really here... thank you very much... And you will know his answer in this chapter... ^_^**

**guest - thank you very much... And Yeah, I updated Cherry Valentines today as well. You can check it out now... ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

**Chapter Summary: She missed everyone in the mansion as she shared their time with them. Two weeks passed and everything changed in that short span of time. He who had encountered someone that he didn't expect…**

* * *

_'Her tears continue to fall as clear as crystal'  
~MitsukiJunko~_

Her life went back to normal in the mansion. Even though her life was still in danger so the securities were tripled. She took the courage to ask her parents to invite Capella in her room at night, to keep her company in case of emergency. Somehow, her parents bought it. Capella was really small so the little boy could escape when she was in danger and easily inform her bodyguards about it. Capella was very happy about it and from that day, he never left her side.

Fakir and Ahiru were still doing their job. Just like Capella, they never had the chance to serve her during her stay in Memphis, Tennessee. They were just making it up for her, even though she didn't want them to do that.

She preferred to have them as her close friends in the mansion. But calling her a 'mistress' was still out of the picture for her. They still treated her as one of the high classes of the society. Being a Kitazawa was still an alien for her. For the past nine months, she was still adjusting to her new life.

…New routine, new clothes, new surroundings and atmosphere, a tutor and an instructor, bodyguards and protectors.

…A new fiancé.

Yeah, she was a member of a wealthy, noble family and having an arranged marriage was pretty common for them. But she didn't pay attention to it. And Christopher, her fiancé understood her intentions.

Also her life was not safe. Someone was targeting her because of the possible wealth that she was going to inherit when she turned eighteen. She was the rightful heiress after all for she was a Kitazawa in legal papers. Someone wanted to claim that wealth from her which she wasn't intending to have in the first place. If she could decline that fortune, things would get easier for her.

But the person behind the pursuit wouldn't want that. They wanted her dead for non-evidence.

Her life was complicated as it already was. She hoped that everything would turn out okay.

* * *

**Morning, Sunday;**

"Game, Set and Match, Echizen Ryoma!"

"Look! Onee-chan," Capella pointed the T.V screen at her, "Ponta-onii-chan won his match."

"Yeah, I'm seeing it, Capella-kun," She rested her chin to her folded knees and smiled, "He's cool as always." She stared at the screen as the tennis prodigy was being interviewed at that moment. He was sweating a lot because of the game. The game was pretty tough for him. He didn't win the straight sets unlike what he did for one to four rounds, quarter and the semifinals round. He played five sets at the final round winning him at the fifth set with the tiebreak match.

It was indeed hard for him but it was worth it. He won another title like in Australian Open. He was really great in her eyes.

"Nee-chan!" Capella called as he jumped on her making her scream due to shock. Her scream wasn't audible outside so no one could hear it. She lost balance as she fell back on the bed bringing Capella along with her.

"Mou! Capella-kun," She chuckled. Capella was on top of her and actually grinning at her, "Don't jump on me like that."

"But you are not listening to me," He pouted making him look cute in her eyes, "I want to play tennis with him some time."

She looked at him and smiled afterwards, "We can practice if you want."

"But I want onii-chan," He said looking straight at her eyes, "Don't you want to see him again?"

"O-of course I do," She blushed when she replied to the boy's direct question, "But he's busy you know."

Capella was still on top of her observing her appearance and for some reason, he blushed. Sakuno noticed his sudden blush and touched his cheek;

"What's wrong? Why are you red?"

"N-nee-chan," He said as he hugged her there, "Y-you know… if I am really ponta-onii-chan's age. I'll definitely fight for you too but I am too young to do that."

"What do you mean?" She held his arm.

"I love you because…" he blushed even more as he buried his face to her neck, "But I cannot love you as big guys do."

Realizing what Capella had said to her, she blushed as well. Seriously, what would kids witness these days and even Capella was able to say something like that? The kid had the ability to realize the value of life at such age. He could even differentiate the kind of love that one had. If he wasn't wearing a tattered dress, he would've mistaken for a noble as well. Capella was ahead of her if situations could look at it. Smiling, she assisted Capella and herself to sit up straight once again. She pinched his cheek making him look funny.

"Seriously, Capella-kun," She started as she closed her eyes while smiling at him, "No matter what I also love you. And probably you are right. If you are older as him, you are probably going to be his rival."

"Riiiiiilllly?" He asked.

"Un." She said but she became gloomy after that, "But you are not so it is impossible."

Capella pouted, "No fair."

Staring at him, she couldn't take it but laugh at his expression. She hugged him because of that, "You are so cute. Don't you know that? You could be my second boyfriend if you like." With that she kissed his cheek making the boy to blush even more.

"S-second," He said as he recovered from the kiss, "I—I don't mind that but… who's your first boyfriend? Is it going to be Chris-sama or Ponta-onii-chan?"

She flinched when he asked that. She wasn't prepared for that question. Letting him go from her hug, she simply replied, "W-well, there's only one boyfriend that I would like to have."

"...Which of them you like?"

She thought for a while. She wanted _him_ but she didn't know if it was the right thing to say. Instead, she leaned closer to the boy and asked him instead;

"Who do you think that I should choose?"

"Hmmm," He put his hand to his chin as if thinking and then he cheekily looked back at her, "Ponta-onii-chan!"

She flinched when he said that. Capella was grinning at her making her blush in the process. She didn't answer him after that. Instead, she slowly hugged the boy and whispered to his ear, "Thank you, Capella-kun."

Capella thought why she had said that but he only shrugged it off. He only tapped her back as a form of comfort. Capella was really fun to be with. Good thing that the boy was able to sleep by her side. Because of the boy, she wouldn't feel alone at night anymore.

* * *

**Later on:**

"Y-you called me dad, mom?" She asked as she entered the conference room. Her parents were sitting on their chairs at the long table but they were not alone there. From her father's side, there was an average girl with pink, long hair. Her expression was unreadable as she looked at her. When she approached the table, she bowed at them.

"Yeah," Reinja nodded, "We want you to meet someone."

Sakuno looked at the girl beside him. The girl gave her a tiny smile as she nodded. _She can smile after all. But who is she?_

Reina gestured her hand to the girl as if she read her mind, "Sakuno, we want you to meet Hinagiku Katsura. She will be your self-defense instructor."

Blinking twice, she leaned further at them, "S-self-defense instructor?"

Reinja nodded, "We decided that you should learn how to defend yourself at times. The Katsuras is a family friend of ours just like how we trust the Fuji family," The lord looked at the pink haired girl, "This is our daughter, Kitazawa Sakuno."

Hinagiku stood up and bowed in front of her, "Pleased to meet you, mistress."

Sakuno sweat dropped because of the formality. She raised her hands in front of her, "p-pleased to meet you too, H-hinagiku-san."

"Hinagiku will be your female bodyguard as well. She will teach you the basic of self-defense." Reinja said making the two of them to seat.

"H-hai… I understand." She looked down after that. Somehow, she thought that she really needed that. But the question was, could she do it? She didn't know yet.

Reina stood up which was followed by Reinja, "Well, we will be going then. We have some business meeting to attend to. Make sure that you will not leave the mansion unless you will go with Meyers or Drosselmeye." Reinja informed her.

"Hai."

"We will come home as soon as we can, sweetie," Reina said giving her a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug, "You can read books in the library if you are bored."

Reinja walked to her and also gave her a peck on her head, "Take care of yourself then."

"Hai." She blushed when they did that to her. Their warmth was something that she couldn't replace. There were times that she missed her real parents' warmth but them giving her enough comfort was enough for her longing. She felt that she was being hugged by the two sets of parents. Soon after, her parents left the mansion.

**xxx**

"We will start your training tomorrow morning, mistress." Hinagiku said as they walked on their way to the library.

"O-ok." She said as she looked down. She was shocked when the pink-haired girl stopped from walking and tipped her chin up. Looking at the non-expressive reaction of the girl, she blinked twice, "H-Hinagiku-san?"

"You should wear a tough expression especially when you walk," She reminded her, "Don't look down. You don't know what's ahead of you."

"R-right, got it." She said nodding in the process.

Hinagiku distanced herself from her and continued to walk away, "Do not show your weakness to the other people."

"Hai."

"Learn to fight and always… always do not let your guard down."

"Ha—eh?"

The self-defense girl looked back at her, "What's the matter?"

"Y-your last phrase… it reminded me of someone," She smiled as she remembered a certain tennis prodigy like him, "He always tells the exact words to his teams."

"Mistress?"

"Gomen," She smiled at her, "I was just thinking of my old friends way back at Seigaku."

"I see," She shrugged as she continued walking, "Let's go, mistress."

She didn't reply but she walked together with her.

**xxx**

"Konnichiwa, Sakuno-sama, Hinagiku-san." Hayate greeted the both of them as they reached the library. For some reason, the butler was in front of the door of the library. Sakuno approached him and smiled;

"Konnichiwa Hayate-san. You knew each other?" She asked as she looked at the girl. She flinched a little when Hinagiku's expression changed.

Hinagiku was sort of… blushing.

Hayate nodded as he smiled at Hinagiku, "We're childhood friends, you see."

"Hontou? That's great!" She looked at the both of them and then to Hinagiku, "I knew I could get along with you, Hinagiku-san."

"W-what are you saying, mistress?" Hinagiku leaned away from her, "I am just your mere instructor and nothing else."

She leaned back at her, smiled while eyes closed, "I will not believe that."

"W-what?" Hinagiku sweat dropped as she couldn't retaliate her words.

Sakuno leaned away as she open her eyes and looked at Hayate, "I would like to read books all day, Hayate-san. You wouldn't mind that, would you?"

"Of course not, mistress," Hayate said as he opened the door to the library, "Take your time reading inside."

Sakuno welcomed the library with delight. It was definitely big and elegant. Why didn't she ask for the place during her first months of stay in the mansion? There was no doubt that she would not get bored reading interesting stories in the library. She was very thankful of her grandmother of making her a bookworm if she needed to. She walked inside the library but the two didn't follow her.

"Enjoy spending your time here, mistress," Hayate said bowing to her, "I'll go get Fakir-san to guard on you."

"Ummm, Ahiru-chan will be fine," She said as she checked one of the shelves, "F-fakir-san is pretty busy doing his job today."

"Okay then."

"I-is the mistress always like this?" Hinagiku whispered to Hayate.

Hayate smiled back at her, "Yeah, so get used to it."

She stared at Sakuno who had found a book that she was going to read that day. Later on, she realized how close she was to the butler. Immediately, she leaned away and looked at a different direction. Hayate noticed that and smiled instead. The butler closed the door of the library giving her the privacy to read.

"I better go and get Ahiru-san to accompany her." Hayate smiled before starting to walk away.

Hinagiku panicked a little and followed him, "I-I'll go with you." With that they went together to find Sakuno's personal maid.

* * *

**Night:**

Capella was already asleep that night. She was fondly looking at the boy during his sleep. Her eyes softened as she leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead, "You sleep like a log, Capella-kun." She giggled as she brushed his hair.

She was about to settle herself beside the boy when her phone rang. She was not supposed to be surprised but she still did.

_He_ was calling her.

A blush appeared on her face before answering the call, 'H-hello.'

'Were you waiting for my call that you answered not for long?'

'B-baka!' She whispered as she gripped her phone hard, 'Y-you've been doing this s-so I kind of expecting that you would.'

'Heh… Is that so?'

'Ummm… c-congratulations on winning the French Open,' She announced looking at the sleeping boy, 'Ryoma-kun.'

'Thanks.'

'W-well, thank you for calling me tonight.'

'What are you waiting for then?'

'E-eh?'

'See me already. Don't make me wait here for another minute.'

Her eyes widened when he said that. _C-could it be?_ She carefully got off of the bed not to wake Capella up and walked to the veranda. She looked around and she wasn't mistaken.

He was actually there. Ryoma was standing at the autumn tree, holding his phone to his ear while intently looking at her.

'You're so slow, come out already.'

Blinking twice, she mentally panicked, 'Hai, just give me a second.' With that she ended the call and carefully opened the sliding door. _I-is my evening gown okay? H-he's the only person who sees me in this outfit aside from my parents, Ahiru-chan and Capella-kun. Mou! Why am I panicking like this?_ She tried to put her thoughts away as she sneakily walked her way to the tree. Ryoma was actually leaning on the tree by the moment she approached it. Ryoma looked at her making her blush even more.

"S-seriously, Ryoma-kun. Y-you should stop sneaking at night like this," She said when she walked closer to him, "You're only making me wor-" Her words were cut when the boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him… and hugging her in the process, "R-r-ryoma-kun! W-what are you doing?!"

"You don't have to worry about me."

"B-but?" She blushed as she felt him brushing her loosened hair.

"You can sneak up on me, if you prefer that way."

"S-stop teasing me!" She retorted at him but she responded on his hug, "T-this is pretty dangerous, you know."

"Che," Ryoma retorted, "I don't know the exact definition of danger."

She leaned away from him, "I-I told you to stop it! Learn to take care of yourself."

"Danger is nothing," He said as he was intensely looking at her, "If it means of seeing you like this."

She blushed when he said that. She held her breath when he touched her cheek.

"I prefer this way."

Their surroundings were deafening to their ears but they didn't mind it. The cool breeze of the night felt chills within their bodies but their warmth was killing it so it was fine for them. She couldn't find the right words to say. Ryoma was stubborn as she knew him after all these years. She knew that he wasn't going to listen to anything that she would say. If he wanted to do something, he would definitely do it. She appreciated his effort of seeing her that night, despite that the time was very unusual for them. Smiling at him, she said the words that he was expecting from her;

"I… I am very glad that you came to see me," She looked down as she continued, "I… I wanted to see you too."

Silence welcomed them. Ryoma didn't reply to her words but she knew that he was smiling at that time. But then, she knew that it was already too late.

…Too late.

Changing her countenance, she looked up and narrowly looked at his eyes, "But you _have_ to go home now, if you don't want me to worry about you."

Ryoma frowned at her when she said that. She wanted to laugh at his expression but she only held it.

"I mean now."

The boy sighed after that, "Mataku, just when I just arrived here and you wanted me to go home."

"There are other times Ryoma-kun," She smiled at him, "You need to rest too."

He inserted his hands in his pocket as he started walking away, "Maybe you are right. I heard you call my name for several times and I got to see you tonight. So I guess it's fine."

Her heart beat faster when he said that. Somehow, Ryoma was starting to express himself to her. He wasn't expressive like that. But now he was… and she witnessed some of them most of the time. Ryoma started to walk away from her;

"Ja."

She watched him walk away from her. Gripping her hands to her sides, she felt that something was missing. When she realized what it was, her eyes widened and blush appeared again on her cheek. But she missed him and she knew that he did too, even though he didn't say it in front of her. With a decision that she built that moment, she slowly walked to catch up to him.

"R-ryoma-kun." She called him. Ryoma turned around and she used that chance to grab his arms and tiptoed. Closing her eyes in the process, she placed her lips to his and gave him a long-lasting chaste kiss… with blush was still present on her face. She knew that he was surprised at her sudden action but he calmed down when she felt his hands wrapping around her waist and responded to her kiss. Her heart couldn't take it so she needed to break the kiss. She looked away as she couldn't look at his eyes;

"Y-you told me… t-that you would give me a proper one when you get back," her hands gripped on his shirt as they trembled, "B-but you seemed to forget it."

"…"

"…"

"Heh, I did not."

"E-eh?" Curiously, she looked at him only to see him smirking back at her. She blushed even more when he leaned closer to her and gave her a peck on the nose.

"I was just testing you and you passed it."

If her face was red at first, she felt that her whole body was red now. Her heart wasn't going to stop beating really fast, "What?!"

"I can finally leave now. I already received my charm for my next match."

"M-mou! Ryoma-kun."

He shortly hugged her after that, "I'll be careful so go back to your room now."

She nodded as she calmed down a little.

"I'll see you soon, Sakuno."

Happy about hearing her name from him, she closed her eyes, "Hai." They leaned away at the same time after that.

He started to walk away and when he was out of her sight, she quickly went back to her room and finally settled herself to her bed. Because of what happened that night, her inspiration became stronger to overcome all the obstacles and hardships in her life. She knew that she could do everything that came to her.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

He snuck out just like before. He was really thankful to Capella that he was able to see the girl in that get up. But he had to be careful not to be found out. The secret passage wasn't monitored from the securities of the mansion and if anyone found out about it, Sakuno's life would be in danger. That was why he took all the possible risk to keep that secret always a secret.

Besides, that was the only way he could see the girl whenever he wanted to. And he would not waste that chance given to him.

After he fixed the door to the entrance, he sighed really hard thinking that everything went fine that night. He stood up and walked ahead. But just as he looked ahead of him an unexpected person was standing a few feet away from him.

The person he wanted to see last. No, scratch that, he never wanted to see the person standing in front of him. He was shocked but he didn't show it. It was easy to hide his expression. He was the master of unreadable ones after all.

"What are you doing here?" The person said to him.

He was panicking inside. He feared that the person found out about the secret passage that he fixed a while ago. He needed to do something, "Breathing some fresh air. I cannot breathe fresh air now since you are blocking it."

"Stop playing dumb here. You came here to see my fiancée, weren't you?"

Facing the other side of the wall where Sakuno was, "What are you going to do if I did, Llyodie? Cut her hair like before?"

"What? And stop calling me that." He was pissing him, "Don't you know that you are making things complicated here?"

"I don't know… it still depends on how you see things now," He glared at him this time, "But I won't let you hurt her like before."

"You bastard," He gritted his teeth to calm his head down and when he did, he stood straight and inserted his hands in his pocket, "For a guy, you do dangerous things like this for her and it is definitely crazy. You really love her, don't you?"

That was the unexpected question that was coming from the blonde guy. The area was dark and quiet but they could still see each other's faces. His expression remained serious and intact as he looked at the blonde boy.

"So what if I am?"

The blonde boy reacted at his words probably he wasn't expecting that from him at all. Chris' eyes became fierce as he stared at him. Seeing that he wasn't going to reply, he continued;

"All this time, the person that she has loved would be me," He smirked this time as he looked at him, "Don't you think that I have the possibility of winning her back?"

He saw how Chris gripped his hands to his side. But he wouldn't let him speak until he was finished with his litany;

"No, that was wrong," He said getting serious at his last words, "I am going to retrieve… what is originally mine."

Silence surfaced the both of them before Chris wickedly laugh. Ryoma stoically stared at him.

"That was an inspiring words you got there. If Sakuno heard everything you said, she would be flattered, but," He cut as he glared back at him, "Dream on, tennis boy. How can you surpass my own power? I'll have her when I turn 18. Just wait and see."

"…"

"Be sure that you will have wonderful memories with her before that happens."

"Memories will no longer be one when it comes to us. I've known her for long and she does with me. _You _should dream on, not me." With that he started walking away from him. He didn't want to spend the time any longer with the so proud blonde boy with him. It was annoying if he would ask.

"You are so full of yourself!" Chris shouted a little, "Your feelings will be useless for she'll be marrying me someday!"

He stopped from walking and looked at his shoulder giving him the cold look, "Hmm, I wonder about that. The British surname doesn't fit her at all."

"What did you say?"

"There's only one surname that fits her," He raised a hand as he continued walking away from him, "And that surname, someday, I wouldn't mind giving _it_ to her."

He could hear Chris grunting and it wasn't like him. He wasn't acting like a noble guy at that moment. He smirked for the small 'victory' that he had a while ago. If that guy did something terrible to Sakuno after that night, he wouldn't hesitate to make a commotion and definitely take the girl away with his own 'power'.

And this time, he would not hold back and do nothing at all.

* * *

**Done! How was the comeback fic? It was just the first chapter and the heated encounter was… heated? Tee hee hee… a lot of events and unexpected situations will come in the future. So… if you continue reading this… I will be honored. Let me hear your thoughts… Thank you very much.**

**The first chapter was long because of the replies... but it's worth it, I guess...? ^_^**

**Vocab:**

**Hinagiku Katsura – A character from the anime called 'Hayate no Gotoku' or 'Hayate the Combat Butler'. She's actually the president of the student council where Nagi studies. And like the Sanze'nin girl, she's also in love with Hayate. I do not own the anime or the character. Zero-related.**

**Treats anyone? _Cherry Valentines_ is updated as well. And for those who haven't seen the ending of _Mending Tears_, the sequel of _Earning Tears_ please feel free to drop by. Thank you very much… ^_^**

**Next chapter: The Danger behind the Comfort Zone**


	2. The Danger Behind the Comfort Zone

**Konnichiwa minna-san. Thank you very much… some of you came back, I really appreciate it. CT II will be continuing it's saga until the final chapter. So stay tune. For now, I present to you the second chapter. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never ever will.**

* * *

**echiryozenma25 – I am glad to hear that from you. And thank you for reading my CT. I am so thrilled to know that. This story is complicated and probably confusing but I am still very thankful that you read and waited for it. Yeah, I will not let it end like that, will I? Tee hee hee… Well, I present to you the next chapter of CT II. Thank you once again… ^_^**

**johanna – salamat ng marami… this is the next chapter… ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Danger behind the Comfort Zone**

**Chapter Summary: It was planned everything, the meeting, the walk, the talk and funny jokes. But everything had an end.**

* * *

She stopped on her track as she made her way to the garden that morning as she was looking at the person who was in front of her. She wasn't expecting him to appear at that time, not at all.

"C-Chris… kun."

Chris was just seriously looking at her. He placed his hand to his waist as he began talking, "You seemed surprised, were you expecting someone?"

Recovering from her shock, she continued walking to his way, "I-Iie… but I was surprised that you are here now."

Chris said nothing as he only stared at her. As she noticed that he was not going to say, she looked down as she blushed, "B-but… I am really glad that you are here." Her thought was cut when Chris suddenly tipped her chin up and surprisingly gave her a kiss on the lips. Her eyes widened as she wasn't expecting that from him.

"I love you, Sakuno," He said after he kissed her, his hand was still on her chin, "Remember that."

That made her speechless as she stared at his eyes. His expression was serious. She felt that something happened but she couldn't name what it was. Knowing the blonde guy, she was not that scared of him anymore.

…For he had a soft spot on him after all.

But she was worried for some reason. Her fiancé was in love with her… but she loved _him_. Her situation was pretty complicated. Still looking at him, she was able to reach for his hand that was on her chin and gripped it hard;

"I—know, Chris-kun," She looked down as she blushed a little, "…I know."

Chris smiled at her but she didn't know that, "I need to go. I just wanted to see you before I do my work today."

Looking at him, she gave him a tiny smile and replied, "B-be careful, please don't overexert yourself."

"I will," He said as he walked away from her, "Don't leave the mansion as possible okay."

After giving him a reassuring nod, he continued walking away from her. She sighed after that. Her life was definitely complicated. But she couldn't rely to others forever. She had to solve her own problems with all her might.

* * *

**Few Days Later:**

"HYA!" She swung her bamboo sword back and forth for several times. Her sweat began dropping from her face. From a specialized room for dojos, her mentor had been teaching her how to defend herself. Hinagiku Katsura was just watching her. And she thought that she was just satisfied about watching her from the corner.

"Spar with me, mistress."

"Eh?" Due to shock, she immediately stopped from hitting her sword, "B-but-"

Katsura walked in and genuflected in front of her before positioning herself, "Let's test what you have learned from this point on."

Holding the sword tight, she walked a step backward, "W-wait, Hinagiku-san-"

But the pink haired girl already went forward and swung her sword at her. Sakuno was able to block it, "That's it!" She said as she continued swinging her bamboo sword.

Sakuno was giving her awkward reactions as she tried to block everything from her. As she was on her defense, her steps continued to move backward and Katsura noticed that.

"What?! Mistress?" She raised her voice a little louder, "Are you on the only defense side?"

She couldn't retaliate at her actions and moves. Her mentor did nothing but to swing her sword to her. The place was deafening for her, the sound of the swords hitting with each other and their voices collided with the other. Looking at Katsura's fierce expressions, she had a changed of countenance.

"HAAA!" She lounged forward as she moved closer to the girl. Katsura wasn't expecting that but she was able to block it.

"That's it, mistress!" Katsura said as she continued blocking her.

They sparred for a couple of minutes before calling it for a day.

**xxx**

"Thank you for today, Hinagiku-san." She bowed in front of her.

Katsura became wide-eyed as she looked at her. Recovering from a slight shock, she smiled as she looked down, "Seriously, mistress. What they said about you is true."

Bending back, she inquisitively looked at her, "What do you mean?"

She faced her completely this time, "You're too kind and soft at heart."

What she heard about from her made her blush.

"…And awfully shy too."

"Well, this is me anyway," She looked away after that, "I hope that you will call me by my name then."

"Well, if the mistress prefers that, I won't mind."

By hearing that, Sakuno leaned closer to her, "T-then, can you call me Sakuno instead?"

"W-what?"

"I... I am not used at calling me that way."

Hinagiku sighed as she said that, "Sakuno-dono it is."

She sweat dropped when she heard that. _I guess that's okay than being a mistress._ "T-thank you once again, Hinagiku-san. I—I need to go now. I'll see you later."

Hinagiku watched her run away from her. She gave the girl a tiny smile and a realization hit her, "And she stutters a lot too. What a mistress she is."

* * *

**Few days later:**

The Kitazawa couple was heading to an important meeting where her grandmother and the other members who were involved about her case. She wanted to come because she knew that she could see everyone if she would go with them but Reinja did not allow her.

"Sakuno we need you safe here," He said patting her head in the process, "You all know that we are all doing this for you."

She looked down as she understood what her father said.

"Capella will be accompanying you here, remember. Fakir and Ahiru will also here for you." Reina said to her this time.

Looking at the both of them, she gave them a wide smile, "H-hai… I know they will."

Reinja kissed her forehead as well as Reina on her cheek, "We'll be going then."

She nodded, "Be careful, Mom, Dad. And please, tell Obaa-chan… t-that I miss her."

They just nodded at her and then went on. As soon as they were out of her sight, she gave herself a restless sigh. She looked at the people around her and gave them a bow as usual. They were shy around her and some just smiled at her. She maybe thought that they were not used of her treating them equally like they were.

She just couldn't take the role of a real princess in her own mansion, could she?

As she continued her way to her room, miraculously that she wasn't losing her way at all. She should be rewarding herself for that._ Ryoma-kun will be teasing me for this if she heard about it._ She giggled at the thought. There she was again, thinking of the person once again. She had forgotten one person and that only shocked her to the fullest.

_Chris-kun… _Looking all gloomy as she thought of her fiancé, she mustn't think of another guy. It was true that she was betrothed even if it was only in the eye of the public but she didn't want to disappoint her parents. Even though she was in love with the youngest regular tennis prodigy in Seigaku, she had to take precautions and hide it as much as possible.

She had to be safe first before she could deal with her personal problems.

She just lied down on her bed when she received a knock on her door. Sitting up, she looked at it, "Please… come in."

"Mistress, pardon for intruding but," Fakir showed in front of her and bowed before he continued speaking, "I am afraid that you have a date with _someone _today."

"D-date?" Blush appeared on her face when she heard that, "W-with whom? A-and I am not allowed to go outside today as my parents told me about it."

Before Fakir could speak, Ahiru and Capella also entered the room. The maid approached her and smiled at the same time, "Everything is planned, mistress. Don't worry."

"We will be with you too, nee-chan," Capella said before she could even speak. The boy grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room, "Come on, we don't have all day."

* * *

**Few minutes alter:**

She was confused as she let them take her somewhere else. What confused her more; was the place that they were going to. Fakir had brought her to a store and had a change of clothes.

…In a Ryuzaki Sakuno way.

"W-where are we going?" She asked looking at her knight.

"We are near. Don't worry." He only said as he grabbed her hand.

"A-are you sure that it's okay for me to leave the mansion?" She couldn't help but speak her worries, "W-what about Drosselmeye-san a-and my personal bodyguard, Meyers-san?"

Upon hearing that, Ahiru looked away and Fakir noticed that. Sakuno was still oblivious of the relationship her maid and her personal bodyguard was.

"I told them that I'll take care of you," Fakir said to ease the tension that he knew, "I'll take responsibility for my actions."

"I—I am sorry for my selfish wish, Fakir-san." Ahiru looked at him.

Fakir tapped her head and said, "Don't be… you want to make the mistress smile, right?" Ahiru nodded and then looked at her as well, "I feel the same too."

Sakuno was shocked to hear that from them. She also felt a grip on her hand. Capella was also smiling at her. In the end, she looked at them and gave them a smile, "Thank you guys," but she frowned afterwards, "But where are we really going?"

"…To see us of course."

Everyone looked at the last person who talked. Her eyes widened when she saw a bunch of people in front of her. Shock registered to her face when she saw them. The person who talked smiled at her and walked a little.

"It's been a while, Ryuzaki-chan."

"M-Momo-senpai…" She walked a step forward too and then looked at the others as well, "K-Kaidoh-senpai, Eiji-senpai… you are here too."

"Fsssh." He only grunted at her making her giggle at him.

"Nya, it's good to see you again, Ryuzaki-chii!" He said giving her a bear hug making her blush in the process.

She turned her head to the last person, "E-Echizen-kun…" Blush was still on her face as she looked at him, "Y-you are here too."

"Che." He only said to her. The others were only snickering at him.

"W-wait!" She called their attention as she was wearing a panic reaction, "Y-you are supposed to meet my parents today. W-why are you here?"

Momo approached her and patted her head, "Don't worry Ryuzaki-chan, Ryuzaki-sensei told us that we don't have to be there," And then looked at Ryoma, "Some guy here wanted to listen but he was just kicked out."

"What do you mean by that, Momo-senpai?" Ryoma glared at him but Momo just ignored him.

"I wanted to join too but sensei told me to rest," Eiji said then comical tears appeared on his face, "And I am still not allowed to hold a tennis racket."

Sakuno just patted his back as she sweat dropped. It was hard for the acrobatic player but she knew that he could endure such. When Eiji regained his strength back, she knew that he would play to the fullest once again.

"Anyway, Fuji-senpai and Fakir-san made arrangements so that we could have a date today," Momo winked at her, "But keep it a secret from everyone especially to your grandmother."

"A-are you sure it's okay?" She asked him back.

"It's fine," Kaidoh said talking this time, "Fuji-senpai has it under control."

"Well mistress," Ahiru said as she caught their attention, "We don't have all day, let's go the place where it's safe for all of us."

Sakuno didn't hesitate anymore, "U-un." With that they continued walking the area, which was near the Seishun Gakuen premises.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

The Kitazawa couple and the Seigaku coach with the seniors gathered in a luxury hotel. Hyotei was also there and just had their morning breakfast. After several minutes they started talking about the issue.

"So any news for the case?" Reinja started.

"The whereabouts of the heir is still unknown," Inui said as he looked at his notebook, "We've been searching for places but it was still negative."

"I've been expecting that," Reinja said as he placed his hands on the table, "I am worried about the culprit. Even though we know the responsible for the assault, we still don't know who the person is."

"About that," Oishi said catching their attention, "Do you know anyone who could give us more clues about them? I mean the possible holder of Verloren's name?"

"I wish I could give you but Verloren disappeared and died without a trace," Reinja said this time, "We don't have any idea who we really are looking for."

"You mean," Atobe inserted, "We have to discover the person ourselves… if they attack your daughter?"

He gripped his hands tight as he replied, "I don't want that to be the case as possible. I hope that we could get some lead before the culprit does."

Everyone remained silent after that. No one said anything as they thought of another thing to talk about.

"I have something in mind." Fuji suddenly said catching their attention.

"What is it, Fuji?" Sumire asked for them.

"The painting of Aurora borealis Oshitari-san and Gakuto-san found in Azerbaijan," He started, "May I have a copy of that for a while?"

Reinja blinked several times and looked at him, "It's okay for me but why do you want one?"

"Something bugs me in the picture and I think that it connects to the incident last time."

Everyone understood what he was talking about. What happened to Eiji few months ago was still unforgiveable for him. Having to observe the painting might give them a plan.

"Okay, I'll give you a copy tomorrow morning," He said and then looked at Hyotei seniors, "You still have the copies right?"

Oshitari nodded to him, "Hai, we are still looking for more clues too."

"Well, I guess it's okay if you can provide a copy for him instead." The lord said to him.

"That would be necessary to my part," He bowed at him afterwards and then looked at Fuji, "If you would like Fuji-san you can come with me today and let's have a clear copy of the picture."

Fuji bowed at him as well, giving him his signature smile, "Thank you very much Oshitari-san."

"Dear, I guess we talked a lot today. Why don't we eat our lunch already," Reina said after that, "Would you like to join us?"

Before Sumire could react, Atobe answered for her, "We would like to, thank you for your generosity."

Seigaku people just sweat dropped. To think that they already had a morning breakfast but they were talking about lunch already. A conversation between rich people was something that they couldn't miss, could they? They just went with the flow as they talked with the same problems on the table waiting for their upcoming lunch that was being prepared in front of them.

* * *

**Three hours later:**

They entered Seigaku and walked their way to the courts. Sakuno wanted to see the place once again. It had been months since she visited the school and she couldn't help but felt happy about it.

"You miss this right?" Momo said as he approached her.

She admittedly nodded at him, "This brings a lot of memories, indeed," She looked at Fakir and Ahiru, "Guys, I want to see the library."

"Go ahead, mistress," Ahiru said, "It's your school anyway."

She smiled and then looked at the others, "Gomen ne… I really miss this place. I'll go and take a look." With that, she started to run leaving them behind. She had forgotten Capella who was reaching for her.

"Nee-chan… forgot about me?" He pouted and was about to cry, "And I am her second boyfriend but she's…"

Ryoma looked at the almost weeping boy while the others gave each other a weird look. Momo sensed his junior's expression and decided to tease him.

"So," He tapped his shoulder, "Ryuzaki-chan found herself a boyfriend but… only a second one."

Ryoma glared at him as he shoved his hand on his shoulder. He walked to Capella and talked to him. Later on, they both left the court and headed to the building.

The rest was left behind in the court.

"Tennis anyone?" Eiji lifted his hands as he suggested to them. The rest looked at each other before smiling to themselves. They actually thought the same thing.

* * *

**In the library:**

Good thing that the students were pretty outnumbered for holiday had already started. She had the time to look for books without worries if someone could recognize her. Her hand brushed the pile of books that was lined up on the shelves. Honestly, she missed doing that already.

"It's rude to leave your _second boyfriend_ alone like that."

She flinched when she heard that, "S-second boyfriend?" It was directly emphasized as she looked to see Ryoma and Capella in front of her. Capella ran to her and hugged her knees. She bent down and apologized to the boy, "G-gomen, Capella-kun. I didn't mean to leave you like that. I was just excited seeing this place."

"Y-you should have brought me along." Capella wept at her.

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek before giving him a hug, "Now, now. Ryoma-kun said a while ago. I-if you are, you wouldn't cry like that."

Capella thought first before smiling, "Hai!"

They broke apart from the hug and looked at Ryoma, "T-thank you for bringing him along with you… Ryoma-kun."

He just shrugged as reply but later on, he walked closer to them while his hands were on his pocket, "So, who's your first boyfriend then?"

"E-eh?" She mentally panicked when he suddenly asked that, "N-no one! W-why do you ask?"

He pointed at the little boy as he replied narrowing his eyes in the process, "He's your second boyfriend, that's why."

She flailed her hands in front of him and quickly defended her answer blushing ten folds, "I-I've been saving the spot for my—my first boyfriend that's why."

He twitched his brow as he asked another question, "Who's it for then?"

Before Sakuno could answer Capella approached Ryoma and tugged his short, "Ponta-onii-chan."

Both of them looked at him, waiting for the little boy's words. Capella smiled at him and proudly talked;

"No worries Onii-chan, the person Sakuno-onee-chan prefers to be her first boyfriend is yo-"

"Riiiight!" Sakuno immediately covered the little boy's mouth, "S-stop saying this now, Capella-kun," She followed her words with a ridiculous laugh as her blush was definitely visible to her face, much to the young tennis prodigy's amusement, "L-let's continue searching for books to read, shall we?" With that she took Capella with her as they walked to the other side of the library.

Ryoma was amused at the turn of events. He knew _who_ Capella was talking about. Sakuno was just too shy to admit it. He decided to let it go for a while. He heard enough for the day anyway.

* * *

**Few moments later:**

They had fun staying in Seigaku. Sakuno and the others had joined with the others in the court and were surprised to see about the match. Momo and Ahiru were having a match against Kaidoh and Fakir while Eiji was their umpire.

It was indeed a rare match. Ryoma and Sakuno were shocked at the scene. Momo-Ahiru pair was at the disadvantage. Ahiru had a little experience about the game but Fakir could play a normal tennis player was but not professionally. In the end Kaidoh-Fakir won the game with the score of six games to three. Even though it was a fun match, Momo and Kaidoh began fighting with each other. Sakuno couldn't help but to laugh at the reminiscing scene.

"I really miss this… definitely."

Unknown to her, Ryoma was staring at her serene expression. He also gave her a smile that no one noticed at all.

**xxx**

"Thank you very much for today." She told Ryoma as they walked their way to the mansion. The place was still near Seigaku so she still needed to wear her disguise. They walked on the sideways like normal people did on their daily basis and Sakuno felt normal once again.

"Betsuni," He only said as he looked ahead. Capella was holding Ahiru's hand as well as Fakirs'. Momo, Eiji and Kaidoh were talking about the upcoming tournament leaving them behind at the back, "It was all Fuji-senpai and Ahiru-san's idea. You should thank them instead."

"I've got to see all of you. That's why and," She looked down as she blushed really hard, "I've got to see you… without you sneaking around the mansion."

He smirked as he closed his eyes, "Mada mada dane, Sakuno," He only whispered to her, "I have my ways. You know me."

Ryoma had ways to flatter her and every time he did that, he always succeeded, even his own signature catchphrase. But she wanted to retort at that just to hide her appreciation at least. She opened her eyes and looked up and was about to look at his side but something caught her attention. Her former plan was swiftly changed as she covered his body with hers hugging him in the process.

"Ryoma-kun!" She was able to say that around them could hear before a swift sound only Ryoma could hear. Her eyes widened as she looked at his amber eyes. She held her breath as she felt something struck to her left shoulder blade. It was painful that she almost lost consciousness.

Everyone looked at them and wore a shocked reaction. Fakir ran fast as he followed a black car after he witnessed a scene while Ahiru covered Capella's eyes to avoid the boy from witnessing something awful. Kaidoh being a fast runner, cursed as he followed Fakir as well. Momo, and Eiji ran to their location to support their kouhais. Ryoma was shocked as he remained speechless; He touched her back as he felt something oozing on her shoulder. It was blood. Sakuno lost consciousness as he realized something. His eyes were showing an unbelievable shock reaction to everyone.

Sakuno was shot with a silencer gun that was supposed to be aimed for him.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? Shocking, right? Sakuno was shot. What will happen next? What will happen to Sakuno? The secrets are almost revealed. Shocking scenes will be up next, I guess. Find that out.**

**Review please. Motivate me more… This story has just started. Thank you very much.**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes. Just want you to know that once I posted an update every morning, I can only review it later that night... in my work... and I can't correct them right away. I always check a chapter with the next update or if I can use the Internet the next day. So sorry for my mistakes... so embarrassing... **

**Next chapter: Some things that cannot be undone**


	3. Some Things that Cannot be Undone

**Hi! I am back with the new chapter. Shocking chapter, wasn't it? And it was just the second chapter. Well, there will be more actions in the future and Sakuno's accident will be the start of it all. Read the continuation of the story. Thank you very much.**

**Note: I am really sorry about the delay. I was planning to post this chapter two days ago, (Friday just like the usual update) but my brother borrowed my broadband and took it outside without my consent. I was pissed and frustrated about it. I was able to update just now for I wasn't at home until night and I was really tired. Sorry for the delay. While you are at it, you can also check the latest update of my _Marriage Complex_ today. I was able to finish it when I wasn't able to access the Internet until now, to forget my frustrations of course. Thank you very much. ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never ever will.**

* * *

**Anon - thank you very much... I am sorry for the delay... This is the next chapter... ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Some things that cannot be undone**

**Chapter Summary: The fault of a person was everyone's despair. Everyone was suffering, especially to the person which was the closest to her heart. **

* * *

The day was pretty rough for the people who were involved in the accident. The people from the meeting discovered what happened to her and her parents were currently discussing the matter with the doctors in an elegant yet modern hospital, Hyotei and the other staffs from the mansion were impatiently waiting of the news. No one said a word as they were all pretty tensed about the situation.

He was only sitting on a bench, clenching his blooded hands tight as he stared mindlessly at that moment. Thinking something deep, he bit his lower lip. He thought of things that he should've done that time.

If his reflexes would've been really fast.

His thoughts were cut when the door of her room opened and revealed the couple and the blonde guy. All of them stood up including him. Sumire approached the lady and asked her;

"H-how's my granddaughter, Reina-san?"

He could hear the worries in her tone as he observed her. Reina didn't answer her instead she looked around the vicinity. Her gaze found his. Without saying another word, the fair lady hurriedly walked to him and harshly gave him a hard slap.

Everyone was shocked at the lady's action. He was also shocked but he didn't do anything. Everything went slow motion for him. Sumire approached her;

"R-reina-san, what are you doing to him?"

"It's all your fault!" Reina blamed him with fierce, "If she didn't cover her body to you, she wouldn't have been injured!"

His amber eyes widened when he heard that. For the first time of his life, he was speechless. Besides, how would he respond to the blame? It was all true anyway.

"Dear, stop it. Sakuno's fine now," Reinja tried to calm his wife down, "She's just need to rest."

"That gun was initially aimed for him!" She retorted pointing at him, "He should've been hit instead, not her!"

"Auntie, please stop it," Chris tried to calm her as well; "There's nothing we can do. It already happened," He then sternly looked at him, "Although, I wanted to punch him too."

He just glared back at him but he knew that he was not in the place to retort back. Gripping his hands tight to his side, he chose to accept all the blame.

"Please, R-reina-dono, Reinja-dono," Ahiru approached them, "D-don't blame Echizen-san for this. I-it should be me. I—I started all this in the first place."

Reina looked at her and also gave her a hard slap, "I am not done with you, yet! You will be punished for this!"

Ahiru covered her cheek and tried to hold her tears back when Fakir covered his body, "Pardon me, my lord. I'll take all the responsibility. As a knight of Sakuno-sama I have failed her. I am willing to take all the punishments she is going to receive."

"F-fakir-san… y-you don't-"

"Please…" Fakir bowed at them ignoring her plead, "Punish me instead."

Reinja decided for them, "Very well then, you will receive all Ahiru's punishments under Meyers," He looked at the A-rank soldier who nodded at him, "And Meyers take Capella away from here. It is too much for a little boy to witness something like this."

"Hai, certainly sire." With that he carried the little boy who was already asleep. He looked at the two, "You two follow me."

Fakir supported Ahiru as he looked at the Seigaku and Hyotei members, "I am really sorry for this, truly I am."

Sumire just nodded at him telling him that she understood his intentions. She thought that everything was fine but Reina wasn't finished yet.

"You!" He pointed at Ryoma who remained speechless all the time, "I don't want you being near my daughter ever again!"

Ryoma wanted to say something but he held back. He was shocked at the retort but he didn't know what to say. In the end, he only stared at them as he gripped his hands tight. He wasn't even aware that Momo placed a hand on his shoulder;

"K-kitazawa-san, please don't be harsh on Echizen," He tried to defend him, "R-ryu—err—your daughter will be sad if you set them apart."

"And why would she? Who is he to her anyway?"

Momo was shocked when Reina asked him that, "W-well she's-"

"She's my special friend," Ryoma finally talked after the minutes of silence, cutting Momo in the process, "I am truly sorry about the incident."

Everyone was shocked when he answered her question. No one was expecting him to answer like that.

"I am very sorry," Ryoma respectfully bowed in front of them, "I'll reflect with my sins."

Silence surfaced after he sincerely apologized to the couple.

"Echizen, don't blame yourself to this," Fuji interrupted the conversation and remained serious, "I was also to blame here. I cooperated with their plan today, that's why your daughter was able to go out."

"Fuji…" Sumire couldn't believe what he was saying. Fuji looked at her and bowed at her.

"I am very sorry about this, Ryuzaki-sensei," He sincerely said to her, "Please punish me at all cost. I am willing to take the blame as well."

Reinja was really closed to snap at everything. He sighed really hard trying to calm himself down, "I guess that we should call it a night. Everyone please leave at once. I want to be alone with my family."

Hyotei left the place first, apologizing on behalf of Seigaku. Later on, Seigaku started to leave too. Sumire wanted to stay for it was her granddaughter involved there. But Reinja tapped her shoulder;

"I know that you are worried," Reinja said, "But you need to rest. I'll update you about her condition."

Sumire gave him a weak smile before Tezuka supported her and gestured her to exit the hospital. The hallway became silent as the Kitawaza and Chris remained there. Reinja comforted his wife who began weeping at that moment.

"I don't want another lose, Reinja," She gripped her husband's shirt real hard, "I cannot afford to lose Sakuno this time."

"I know, Reina, me too," He gave her a secured hug looking at Sakuno's door, "Me too…"

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Hyotei and Seigaku were about to separate ways.

"Stop blaming each other," Atobe said saying something for the first time, "What important now is Ryuzaki is safe."

"Atobe's right," Tezuka said agreeing to him, "We should think what lies ahead."

"Someone attacked her at her comfort zone," Oshitari shared his thoughts, "It is not easy for her to leave the mansion now. She should be kept locked inside starting today on."

"I am sorry about this Ryuzaki-sensei," Fuji said opening his eyes in the process, "If I didn't agree to their request…" He was shocked when Sumire had lightly hit him on the head.

"Like Atobe-san said, Sakuno's fine now, so stop blaming yourself," She said at him and then looked at the other boy, "And that includes you, Ryoma."

Upon hearing his name, he just looked down. He wanted to pin his hat but he wasn't wearing it. He didn't know if he should follow her advice or not. He was the man Sakuno was beside with at that moment; he should be the one protecting her not the other way around. Why did he let his guard down? He kept her telling that catchphrase but he was the one that failed it.

He was really frustrated at that time.

"Hey, cheer up!" Momo said jumping on him from his back, "Ryuzaki-chan will be sad if you keep sulking like that."

"Senpai, let go!" He was able to retort, "And I am not sulking."

Eiji suddenly joined in, "Yeah, yeah, we believe you."

"I said let go!"

"I've been thinking of something, sensei." Fuji suddenly said as they watched the others making fun of Ryoma. Hyotei members had already taken their route home separating two teams at that conjunction.

"What is it?"

"The painting of Aurora borealis that I am planning to observe," He cut, "Will you let me take care of that... alone?"

"Why?"

"I feel like something is up with that picture and I want to solve it myself."

Sumire thought hard before talking back to him, "Very well then. I entrust to you that painting."

Fuji nodded at her, "Thank you very much, sensei."

* * *

**Later on:**

They went home separately that night. He went straight to his room. It was a tough day especially for him. Sakuno had covered herself to save him. Even though they didn't blame him except for her mother, he just couldn't let go of it. He wouldn't feel at ease.

He was worried at her.

He wanted to see her after the accident.

He wanted to talk to her.

He wanted to make sure that she was alright.

But how… her mother was forbidding him to approach her? He was not allowed to see nor talk to her at all. It was a pretty tough battle for him… harder than a tennis match.

When Sakuno lost consciousness in his arms, the feeling of fear surfaced him. He feared that day of not being able to save her. He also feared that time when he couldn't do anything for the girl that he cared about. Turning to his side where Karupin was residing, he knew that sleep was going to betray him. He must do something to ease his heart.

…Especially when he was frustrated like that.

He needed to do something for the sake of the girl.

* * *

**Midnight at the mansion:**

The underground prison cell was pretty noisy that night. But even though it was noisy, it was impossible to be heard above. The sound proof was really strong below so if a prisoner would scream, the sound would be circling around the vicinity.

A whip was being hit for several times and a held grunt was being heard that time. A laughing maniac and weeping cry were also heard below.

"S-stop! Please, n-no more, master!" Ahiru begged her master as she gripped his shirt. She looked at ahead of them, "F-fakir-san will… Fakir-san will…"

Fakir was being hit by a guard that Meyers ordered with. The knight's body was already tainted with his blood. His hands and feet were chained at both ends so that he couldn't fight back. His head was already looking down as his face was already bruised with blood because of the hit.

"Master, please!" Her tears wouldn't stop falling as she was scared at the scene, "I beg you. Punish me instead."

Meyers harshly grabbed her head making her scream for the intense pain, "Stay out of this! You better watch your savior being hit because of you; you should serve me instead while punishing him."

Fakir heard her scream so he tried to look up only to see Ahiru being harassed in front of him again. Ahiru was being pinned on the wall as Meyers began kissing her on the neck while massaging her front. She felt helpless as she continuously cried. His expression changed when he witness that.

"S-stop… stop… that…"

Both of them looked at him. Meyers smirked when he saw him clenching his hands. Ahiru was surprised at Fakir's wrods as her tears were still falling.

"S-stay… a-away… from her," Fakir gritted his teeth. It was painful to speak but he forced himself to, "Punish… me but stay… away from… her."

"Interesting…" Meyers smirked as he leaned away from her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"What are you still doing there, keep hitting him… HARDER!" Meyers shouted at his guard which the latter immediately obliged.

Meyers was no longer near her. She looked how her master grabbed the whip from the guard and pushed him away. He whipped the knight himself. She couldn't take the way Fakir was being hit that way. Her tears kept falling to the sound Fakir made.

He was enduring the pain but he couldn't escape everything.

"Y-yamete…" She tried walking to them as her knees were getting weak from the scene, "Yamete… kudasai… yo."

Meyers kept hitting him. Fakir tried not to create a sound as possible. Ahiru couldn't take the scene. She couldn't see Fakir take all the punishment.

"I've been waiting to do this to you. Don't you know that," Meyers said as he lifted the whip above him, "I'll make sure that you wouldn't be able to save my servant after this!"

Fakir glared at him, willing to take the hit from her master. He was ready to take everything just for the girl's sake. But what he wasn't ready about was; the appearance of the girl between them and received the hit. Fakir's eyes widened when he saw what she did. The back of Ahiru was facing him as if the event was happening in a slow motion at that moment.

"W-what are you doing?" He whispered as he couldn't believe what she did, "Why?"

Ahiru slowly looked behind her and weakly smiled at him, "I… I just cannot watch and do nothing… while you are being hit in front of me."

Meyers was also shocked when she covered for him. He gritted his teeth as he lifted his hand with the whip again, "You imbecile!" With that, he aimed for the girl in front of him causing her to scream because of the pain.

"S-stop it!" Fakir said as he felt the fear for the girl being hit repeatedly in front of him, "Don't hit her! Hit me instead!"

"SHUT UP!" Meyers shouted this time as he was still hitting the maid, "She wanted this, and she'd get this!" He continued hitting the poor girl in front of the helpless knight.

"STOP!" The knight clenched his hands which were still chained at both sides. They were already stained with blood and he was just enduring the pain that was coming from it. Ahiru was thrown back at him, "AHIRU!"

Ahiru slowly turned around to face him. She looked up and smiled as she slowly reached for his chest with her trembling hand, "D-don't… worry about… me. I-I am used to this…"

"Ahiru stop this…" He flinched when Meyers hit them both, "STOP I SAID! SHE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" He shouted as loud as he could. Fear and weariness were visible on his face as he was scared for the girl, "P-please…" He looked down, "I… I beg you."

Ahiru was only holding on to him to keep her balance intact. Her eyes were closed as she endured the pain herself. It was all nothing to her. She was being hit like that for several times. All she needed to do was to put some ointment and rest for the whole night. Yeah, she could endure everything and she would do anything for the knight in front of her.

"F-fakir-san… it's…it's alright… I-I-'ll be fine after I rest my body so… don't worry about me," She weakly smiled at him as she tiptoed and reached for the necklace that was hanging on his neck, "I—I am glad that… it's protecting you…" She whispered before she kissed the necklace for a few seconds, "I am glad that… you are fine."

His eyes widened because of her actions and words. What shocked him was the moment she slowly collapsed in front of him. Everything was like a slow motion for him.

"…"

"Serves her right," Meyers said as he hit the whip to his side, "I have enough. I'll be back to you later," He glared at the unreadable expression of the knight, "I am not done with you yet." He quickly left the cell after that. He could hear Meyers shouting at the other guards to keep an eye on them. Late on, everything was silent between them.

Fakir looked down to see the maid who was lying unconsciously at his feet. He was able to see her tears that fell on her face before he too lost consciously because of the pain.

* * *

**One day later:**

Her hazel eyes were slowly opening and bright lights welcome her.

"Sakuno!"

She could hear voices as she blinked her eyes for several times. Figures registered in front of her but she still couldn't recognize them.

"Sakuno, are you all right?"

Frowning, she finally realized the people in front of her, "M-mom… Dad?"

"Oh Sakuno," Reina hugged her of relief, "I am glad that you are awake."

Curious what was happening, she looked at her father, "W-what… happened?"

Reinja brushed her loosened hair and smiled at her, "You were shot by a silencer but everything's fine now. They had successfully removed the bullet from your shoulder."

Memories were suddenly coming to her then her eyes suddenly widened when she remembered something, "R-ryoma-kun? H-how is he? W-was he not hurt?"

"Sakuno!" Reina leaned away and scolded her, "Don't you dare mention his name ever again! He's the reason why you got shot yesterday."

Her eyes widened when she heard that from her, "B-but M-mom…"

"Stop it Sakuno!" She touched her cheek, "Please… you've been through a lot since yesterday. Don't add pressure to us."

"Just follow your mother for a while Sakuno," Reinja grabbed her hand to secure everything, "She's worried about you. We were all worried about you."

She looked at the both of them. Reina was crying while she could see how worried her father was. Biting her lower lip, she silently nodded at them. She decided to ask them later about the others.

* * *

**Later on:**

She discovered that she was already in the mansion when she woke up. The operation that she had was done at an elegant yet high technological hospital and remained unconscious until the doctors had successfully removed the bullet from her shoulder. She was sedated all night and gave her all the strong medicine to regain her energy back. For a normal people, it could be impossible to move around and it was incredible for a person like her to move even just a little. For the first time in her life, she was able to thank her adopted parents' money for her fast recovery. She still felt the pain from her shoulder when she moved but she could ignore it.

It was nothing to be compared of.

She was worried of the people around her when she was shot. And Ryoma would probably be worried the most. It was not visibly to his expression but she knew that he was worried about her. Before she lost consciousness in his arms, she saw how worried he was.

Resting in her room, she mentally panicked as well. Her room was being guarded that moment both the front and the back. No one could enter inside aside from the people who could see her. And come to think of it. She hadn't seen Fakir and Ahiru until now. She wondered and worried about them. Turning to her side, she knew that she couldn't sleep. The pain in her shoulder was getting intense the more she thought about the situations around her.

She had to calm down.

Breathing really hard, she slowly sat up and looked around. Then, she saw her phone on the table. Thinking, she grabbed it with care. She was not allowed to call anyone as she was being instructed but that didn't mean she couldn't text anyone, right? Good thing, that they let them keep her phone with her. She only thought of one person. Without wasting any time, she started texting the person and told everything.

She wouldn't want Ryoma to worry about her.

'Ryoma-kun. Hi… I just want to tell you that I am okay now. No need to worry about me. Please, don't blame yourself about everything… It's just that I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Please understand my reason. I am sorry. I am also sorry that I cannot hear your voice now. My parents forbid me to call anyone and I am lucky enough to send you a message. Please tell Obaa-chan and the others that I am fine and don't worry about me. I'll see you all soon.'

She slowly breathed after she sent the message. Gripping her phone hard, she hoped that Ryoma could see it and reply right away. She wouldn't be able to sleep if she was not going to receive a reply from him. Closing her eyes in the process, her worries any minute would only grow stronger.

_Ryoma-kun…_

…Only to be shocked when her phone made a sound.

Looking all panicky, her gaze went to the screen on the phone and discovered that she received a message from him. She immediately opened the message and read the content. Her panicky heart became calm when she read his message.

"That's Ryoma-kun… all right." She gave it a tiny smile as she hugged her apparatus.

'You'll be receiving tons of scolding remarks from me when we meet again. Be prepared for that. Good night.'

She was in debts of her world when she heard someone calling out to her. Looking around, she found Capella near the veranda. She was shocked when she saw him there. Putting back the phone on her side table, she slowly went to the little boy and carefully opened the sliding door.

"C-capella-kun! What are you doing? W-we are not allowed to see each other tonight," She grabbed his shoulder and looked at him, "W-why are you crying?"

Capella sobbed first before trying to say what he wanted to say, "O-onee-chan…"

Sakuno looked around. There were bodyguards around but it was a miracle that Capella was able to reach her room without noticing. Capella was really small to notice in the first place. The little boy was very good at sneaking as she witnessed that for several times. Scared of making any commotion, she pulled the little boy inside her room and wiped his tears with her hands.

"What's wrong, tell me?" She asked him.

Capella looked at her, sniffling in the process before replying to her words, "I—I saw them… Nee-chan."

She frowned at his words, "Who?"

"Fakir-onii-chan and Ahiru-nee-chan…"

Her heart was beating fast. She knew that something was wrong and the two was involved, "What happened? Where are they?"

"T-they have been punished, nee-chan," Capella said as he closed his eyes, "They received punishment from Meyers guy. I am scared… M-meyers-san is very scary."

She was shocked as she heard that from him. And she knew it. No wonder that she hadn't seen them at all. They had been punished and it was all because of her. She hugged the poor boy who had witnessed everything. With a decision that she made, she leaned back as she stared at the little boy's eyes. She gave him a serious look that even a five-year old kid could understand;

"Take me to where they are now."

* * *

**Done! How was it? Next week will be more Fakir and Ahiru moments. Sakuno and Capella will be there to the rescue? What will happen next? Find that out in the next chapter…**

**If you notice, the mansion has an underground prison cell. The Kitazawa family has bodyguards and that's where they punish their colleague when one does a mistake. So much for being rich, ei? But lack of security? Sakuno is definitely in grave danger. (Capella and Ryoma are just too genius of not being found out.)**

**Review(s) please! I really need your help at this… oh and sorry for the grammar errors and typos. That's inevitable. Thank you once again… ^_^**

**Next chapter: Retorted Remarks**


	4. Retorted Remarks

**Hi! I am back again… This will be Fakir and Ahiru moments like I told you in the last chapter. Well… just enjoy reading… I hope… ^_^**

**I would like to thank _yana19_ for reviewing my one-shots and multi-chapter fics even though they are posted some time ago. I really appreciate the time you gave to my stories. Thank you very much... ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own TENIPURI. Capiche?**

* * *

**johanna – chapter 2 – tee hee hee… hahayaan ko muna kung sinu ang hinihinala mu na nagtatangka sa kanya…^_^**

**chapter 3 – yep… She is… malalaman mu kung panu nya gagawin un… maraming salamat… ito na pala ung kasunod… ^_^**

**yana19 – tee hee hee… Yap… this is the sequel alright. I am returning with the sequel…**

**I am glad that you feel that way and Capella is back, you are right… ^_^**

**Tee hee hee… Capella will be good enough to be Ryoma's rival for Sakuno's love if he's definitely their age. If Ryoma is not her love interest I'll probably be rooting for him too… ehehe… It would've been an awesome rivalry as you said but just like you, I am also a RyoSaku fan… Tee hee hee… Capella has lots more to work on… ;P **

**Ryoma visited her alright and glad that you missed their moments… Was that unexpected? Ryoma would just leave and walk out like that without doing anything to her? Tee hee hee, it turned out that Sakuno initiated the first move this time… Thank you for the cool reactions… *blush blush***

**Well, Ryoma made a scene out there alright and he didn't hesitate to be prank on him now. He would definitely fight for her this time… **

**Your welcome and thank you back… ^_^**

**Chapter 2 – Well, she'll be having that for a while now. Tee hee hee… I guess, I love pairing in this fic after all… It's Hinagiku by the way… and it's okay… They do alright… ^_^**

**Yeah, he loves her and I can understand that… It is really amazing of her that she can still balance the situation between the two boys despite that her own situation was put on the line.**

**Tee hee hee… the second boyfriend thingy will be arising from now on… it's all thanks to the tensai and Ahiru for having such a fun day.**

**But the day didn't last long. Yeah, they were targeting Ryoma but Sakuno was shot? It was indeed.**

**Chapter 3 – A mother was just worried for her daughter that she didn't care if she would hurt the others. No one can blame them… definitely.**

**But Ryoma was blaming himself, although they were all trying to take the blame. Ahiru and Fakir were being punished because of that. The thing that worried Ryoma was the fear of not being able to save Sakuno in the future and that was his greatest insecurity.**

**Well… he sorta admitted it that way but the way he said it wasn't that actually confessing at all. He just indicated that Sakuno had a special place in his heart… only people who knew him well would understand him.**

**Well… Chris was holding back and he thought that Reina's slap was enough for him… for now… of course, a lot of people while despise him more if he did that.**

**The situation is getting at its climax. They are really close to discovering the real culprit. About the painting… Fuji will have to work for it… I am kinda worried about the actions, I hope that if actions take place, it will be better too…**

**Tee hee hee… Sakuno will be rescuing them in this chapter. Just see how she does it.**

**You will know what he would do for he is indeed stubborn… :)**

**Hehehe… it is indeed lack of security? I just imagine that the mansion is like a castle that has lots of secret passages where the princes and princesses go to have fun somewhere else. Ryoma and Capella are very sneaky that they never found out.**

**Thank you very much… This is the next chapter… I hope you like it… ^_^**

**Your reviews to my different one-shots:**

**_I Won't Say I'm in Love_ –I agree with you on that. He is definitely the boy ehemm the man with few words... tee hee hee... He's never fond of showing affection in public after all.  
**

**He's really sneaky alright. He wanted to be with her alone without his naggin senpais. They will definitely have a good time on their date alright... ^_^ **

**_Character Change_ – tee hee hee. I guess, that is really unexpected of him. Even I cannot picture him stutering in front of Sakuno. and yes indeed, definitely a nightmare for him.  
**

**Really, I am glad that you reread this fic again and left a message. Thank you for that. Actually, I haven't edited my one-shots yet so it's expected that you'll see grammar errors from each of them. But thank you still... ^_^**

**_Himitsu no Kiss_ -Tee hee hee... Ryoma is sly and not so honest alright. I am glad that you like the punishment he gave to her... Sakuno just missed the luck of being kissed by him... ;P  
**

**_Not Just a Fan_ - Yeah, the typical bullying is definitely typical... but Ryoma is always there to the rescue... and I am glad that you like the way he did here. He's always there to protect her... Thank you for everything... ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Retorted Remarks**

**Chapter Summary: He was pissed, upset and helpless at that moment while she was being suffered in front of his eyes. He must do something before it was too late. But how?**

* * *

He didn't know how long he had passed out as he slowly woke up that day. Trying to locate where he was, he remembered that he was being punished for failing his job about protecting Sakuno. He was locked up in that dark prison cell but he could see little around him. His eyes widened when he remembered more.

_Ahiru_. He thought of the maid that also sacrificed herself for his sake. Looking around he spotted the maid lying unconsciously at his feet. Her clothes were already ripped from the hit and her skin was wounded from the impact. He didn't like the sight of her right now, "Ahiru…"

The maid didn't stir. Her face was showing her pain all over.

"Ahiru, can you hear me?" He called again, a little louder this time, "Wake up."

This time Ahiru stirred and began opening her eyes. She tried moving and looked at him. She gave him a weak smile, "F-Fakir-san… I am glad that… you're alright."

He saw her move in pain and tried to stand as possible as she could. Ahiru slowly reached for him and simply touched his cheek;

"Thank goodness…"

He was shocked at her reaction. Ahiru was smiling at him… in a genuine way. She didn't even showing any tears to him, "You should leave me here. It's dangerous," He reacted when she shook her head, "Stop disobeying me! I said leave! Leave at once!"

"You cannot make me…"

He was fed up with her stubbornness. If he tried to hurt her intentionally, he would do it, "You're just a burden to me. Get out of my life already. You are already in my way."

Ahiru shook her head once again. He was running out of words to say. Ahiru was determined to stay and not even trying to leave the cell, "I—I'll hear your remarks to me later… once you are out in that chain," His eyes widened when the maid hugged his wounded body, "When you first called me by my first name, I thought I was only imagining it. But when you shouted my name earlier on, I knew I wasn't imagining things anymore. I was really happy, Fakir-san. Truly I was."

His hands were tightening as he tried to free himself from the chain. At that very moment, he really wanted to hug the poor maid. He wanted to protect her… as her knight… as her protector. But why was he feeling that he was being protected by her now? He closed his eyes as a sign of defeat, "I'll definitely scold you after this. Be prepared for that."

She was able to chuckle at his words while still holding him. Fakir rested his head to the girl's head. No one said a word for a couple minutes as they respected each other's silence. With that get up, they felt contented.

"What a lovely sight you got there…"

Both of them looked at the door of the cell. Meyers was clapping his own hands as he stared at them. The soldier was still holding the whip at his armpit. He felt that Ahiru tightened her hold to him. He was about to say something but the maid took the initiative first.

"M-master… p-please… let Fakir-san go. Hasn't he received enough punishment?"

"Silence!" He suddenly shouted, "You don't have the right to say anything to me," He presented the whip in front of them, "Now get yourself out from there and leave! You have been staying here for long."

Instead of leaving, Ahiru faced her master and spread her arms in front of him. Fakir was shocked at her action, "Please… master. Please stop it."

Meyers snapped and hit her instead. Ahiru screamed making Fakir gone berserk;

"STOP IT! DON'T HURT HER! I'LL TAKE THE PUNISHMENT!"

"I'll do anything, master…" She said still standing strong in front of him, "Just stop… please…"

Meyers held the whip at his back, "You know what I want, Ahiru. I want Ouka so where is she?"

"I… I really can't give you that but I am doing my best to find her," She looked down as she was trembling, "I—I swear I will find her for you."

Meyers looked at how she trembled. From the looked of it, he was smirking and in Fakir's eyes, he didn't like it at all. What shocked the both of them was the soldier painfully grabbed her one arm and pulled her closer to him. He dropped the whip on the floor as he harshly cupped her chin;

"I have one more thing that I desire and this is what I like." With that he crashed his lips to her own making her wide-eye. She tried to struggle but she couldn't. She was being locked from her jaw and it was impossible to move her head around.

Fakir was also shocked when he saw that scene. Ahiru was brutally kissed in front of him. He saw how he explored her mouth with his tongue and from the looks of it, Ahiru didn't like it one bit. He knew that she felt disgusted. Just when he rudely kissed her, he also pulled back in a rude way as well.

"I want more than that and you know what I mean." He said smirking at her.

Ahiru was not looking at him or even to Fakir at that time. She bit her lower lip as she gripped her hands tight. Her master was demanding it, the thing that she had been saving all the time. That was the only condition she asked for him as long as she was looking for her friend but now, he was asking for it…

…In place of not hitting the knight anymore.

"Don't…"

Her eyes widened when she heard Fakir talk;

"Don't Ahiru… don't listen to him. I am all right. I can endure it."

Meyers answered for her, "Stay out of this if you want to be saved. I could ask Reinja-dono to have you beheaded instead for a grave offense. You know I could do that."

He gritted his teeth when he said that. Of course, that startled the maid. He gripped his hands more not caring if they were numbed from the pain, "Kisama…"

"It's… okay."

Both of them were shocked and looked at the maid who talked last;

"It's alright, Fakir-san," This time she looked at him giving her a genuine smile, "I… understand if you would hate me after this but…"

His eyes widened when she placed a hand to her chest and gripped her shirt, "I just can't stand seeing the person I love gets hurt because of me."

He was speechless. All he did was to look at her weary smile. He knew that she was holding her tears to fall down. He became aware when the A-rank soldier pulled her away from the room with her arm.

"Let's have a private moment in the other room, shall we?" With that he looked at him and gave him a mocking smirk, "I have to thank you for this you know; I've been restraining myself until now. If I knew that you were her weakness, I should've done this sooner." With that he immediately opened the door but before he could close it, Fakir shouted due to frustration.

"AHIRUUUUU!"

**xxx**

They heard the scream of Fakir from a corner. They were hiding from place to place to avoid from being seen. Good thing that they hadn't enough guards that night. She realized that most of the guards were guarding her in her room. Due to Capella's good intuition at isolated places, they were able to approach the cell without hassle on their way. With that thought, she needed to finish the problem as soon as possible and safely went back to her room without being seen. Her thought was cut when a tiny hand tugged her skirt;

"Nee-chan… that's Fakir-onii-chan's voice. Why is he screaming? Is he in pain?"

She looked at the almost crying reaction of the person beside her. She knelt down and said, "Don't worry, Capella-kun," She reached for the boy's head and tapped it, "We will save them."

Capella just nodded. Sakuno stood up and peeked at the corner. She could hear the scream of her bodyguard not far from there. The knight was calling Ahiru's name. She thought that something was not right. Looking back at the little boy, she grabbed his hand and carefully walked closer to the prison cell. She peeked first and saw that Fakir was struggling at the chain. The knight wanted to break free as he continued shouting. Without waiting for more, she showed herself to him;

"Fakir-san." She whispered as she ran to his location. Fakir was shocked to see her there and immediately stopped from shouting.

"M-mistress? W-what… are you… doing here?" Fakir was able to say his words without mixing them.

Sakuno reached for the end of the chains and freed him there but due to lose of energy, he collapsed on the ground. Capella went to assist him.

"I… I brought her here, onii-chan."

"Y-you shouldn't have brought her!" His voice was weak but his words were strong making the boy to startle a little.

Sakuno approached them and tapped his shoulder, "Please… d-don't blame him. I insisted to come along. I want to save the both of you."

Fakir was shocked and he remembered about her wound, "A-are you okay?"

"I am fine, that's why you don't have to sacrifice yourself for this," She leaned him on the wall, "Ahiru-chan would be sad if you did."

The moment he heard the maid's name, he became worried. He wanted to stand up but he couldn't, "A-Ahiru… Ahiru's in trouble. We need to get to her."

"I'll find her," Sakuno said standing up, "Stay here with Capella-kun."

"N-no, mistress. It's dangerous."

Sakuno gave him a reassuring look, "I'll be fine. He's not going to hurt me."

Fakir was surprised at the look she was giving to him. Without saying another word, Sakuno went out of the room. He was still stunned before he looked down and smiled to himself. Capella curiously looked at him, "She's… really amazing."

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

They were just three prison cells away from Fakir's cell. Meyers told her to sit at the futon just across the room which she obliged to do so. The soldier smirked when he noticed something.

"It seems that the knight is tired from shouting. Maybe he lost consciousness."

She only looked down as she gripped her hands tight on her lap. _Fakir-san… gomenasai… _She opened her eyes and ventured to look at him, "G-give me your word master. T-that you'll spare him after this."

Meyers looked at her and smirked, "Of course. Because starting tonight, you'll going to be my slave," He slowly walked closer to her and sat in front of her. His right hand went to her left leg and started to move it upward, "You are not allowed to see him anymore."

She held her breath as he felt his hand there. She was trembling and he knew it. Biting her lower lip, she blindly nodded at him… even though it was painful to do so.

"Good girl." He smirked before leaning closer to her and began licking her neck. She felt disgusted but she had to accept it. It was all for Fakir's sake. She would take everything just for the person that she loved.

She loved Fakir and she would do anything for him.

She closed her eyes when she felt him kissing her neck while touching her at the sensitive parts of her body. She only dreamt that it was Fakir who was doing it and not him. Her eyes were remained close as she felt that his hands were pulling her clothes down. Her cleavage was exposed as she felt his lips there. She also felt that Meyers was about to push her down to the futon when someone interrupted them.

"W-what are you doing to her?"

Both of them looked at the intruder and were shocked to see who it was. Meyers was the one to recover;

"M-mistress! W-what are you doing here?"

Sakuno ran to Ahiru's side and covered for her, "I—I can't believe that this is the kind of person you are!"

"M-mistress, w-why are you here?" Ahiru was also surprised to see her there.

"This is the punishment I'm giving her, mistress," Meyers said, "And I am only doing my job."

"By forcing her to do this?" She retorted back, "T-this is not the right punishment, Meyers-san."

Meyers was kind of offended and snapped at her, "With all due respect miss, I have all the right to do the things I desire. You don't have the right to oppose me."

"You're wrong," Sakuno never gave up the fight, "I do have the right. I am your mistress."

Both of them were shocked at her own words. Sakuno covered herself for the maid and gave him the glare that she could give. Meyers smirked at her which she saw from him for the first time. She held her breath when the A-rank soldier leaned closer to her;

"Really? You are at the disadvantage you know. I could attack you at any moment now." He warned him.

"Go on," She firmly said still staring at his eyes, "I am not scared of you. Besides, there's someone who could report where I am now and your record would be at stake."

He stared at her as he observed her expression or any sign that she was lying. But he found nothing.

"Don't touch Fakir-san as well," She continued, "One more move and everything will be known by my Mom and Dad."

Meyers was surprised at her words and unbelievable threat she said. He closed his eyes and began laughing afterwards. Both of them were curious at his sudden laugh;

"W-what's so funny?" Sakuno asked.

"You showed a brave performance today, Mistress," He said after his laugh, "I hope that you will not regret this."

"You bet I won't." She quickly replied. Meyers stood up afterwards and walked away from them.

"You should thank your mistress that you are spared." With that he left the room afterwards.

They stayed there until they couldn't hear Meyers' footsteps anymore. As soon as they couldn't hear him, Sakuno's brave act diminished as she collapsed on the futon. She was trembling now and she couldn't believe that she was able to put an act.

"T-that was close," She whispered and then looked at Ahiru, "Ahiru-chan, are you okay?" She was shocked when she saw Ahiru in tears.

"W-why did you do that, mistress?" She said between tears, "I was… ready. I—I even told him that it's fine. W-why?"

She stared at her for a moment before reaching for her tears to wipe them, "I don't believe it. You wouldn't do this kind of thing. Fakir-san would never allow it too because," She hugged the girl before she could continue, "You would never cry in relief like that if you were ready at all."

Upon hearing that, she burst out in tears. How could she read her like that? She could see her. Was that the real power of love? Still crying in her arms, she responded to her hug, "I—I am not sure i-if he could ever forgive me. I—I did something that he would despise me about. I-it was a stupid thing to decide like that."

"Ahiru-chan…" She brushed the orange-colored hair of the girl.

"He—he must've hate me now a-and I couldn't blame him for hating me."

"I-if you don't stop saying stupid things like that then I will really never forgive you."

Both of them looked at the last person who talked. Ahiru was shocked when she saw him being carried by a five-year old boy standing at the cell in front of them.

"F-Fakir-san…"

"That was definitely the stupidest decision that you've ever made."

Ahiru looked down still crying, "Gomenasai."

Fakir walked closer with the help of Capella. Ahiru wasn't even looking at him but she knew that he was trying to get closer to them.

"Fakir-san… n-nothing happened to her," Sakuno defended her, "I came just in time to save her."

Fakir managed to sit beside them and gave her a smile, "Which I am very much honored to your help," He frowned after that, "Though I should've been the one doing that."

Sakuno tapped his shoulder and smiled back at him, "No one will help someone if it isn't for us, right?" She looked at each of them, "We should help each other."

Fakir and Capella both smiled and understood her but Ahiru wasn't saying anything. Fakir looked at her and called her attention;

"Ahiru," That made her flinch especially when he held her hands which were on her lap, "Look at me."

"I am sorry…" She started as her tears continued to fall, "I… I was scared… really scared. I—I'll take your punishment," With that she looked at him making the two surprise at her next words, "J-just don't hate me!"

Fakir didn't say anything but stared at her. He closed his eyes and suddenly hit her on the head, "Stupid."

Ahiru was a little surprised at his action and remained speechless.

"Who said I'll hate you for this?" He retorted staring at her before he became serious, "We really need to talk."

The maid stared at him before giving them a smile between her cries. Later on, she nodded at him as she covered her face with her hands. They smiled at her reaction. Fakir gave her a comforting hug;

"You have to choose whether you cry or smile, dummy."

She let him do that as she thanked everyone around her… especially for her mistress.

* * *

**Later on:**

They went out of the cell. Fakir talked first, "Capella, escort back the mistress to her room. We'll take care of ourselves."

Sakuno looked at them, "A-are you sure about this?"

Fakir nodded, "We are fine now. We owe you our life. Thank you very much."

Sakuno returned to her old nature and blushed, "I-ie… I told you a while ago… t-that we should help each other."

Ahiru talked this time supporting the knight, "We are forever in your debt, mistress. Thank you for saving us," She smiled and then carefully let go of Fakir first before bending down and hugged Capella, "And you too as well, thank you Capella-kun."

Capella who was quiet until now, spoke for the first time, "M-mama… of course we will," He responded to the girl's hug, "Me and Sakuno-onee-chan will."

Sakuno was sure what Capella called to Ahiru but she let it go thinking that he was just missing his mother. After a short bonding Fakir feigned a cough and caught their attention;

"We really should be going," He said and then looked at the both of them, "Take care of the mistress, Capella. Be sure that she'll get to her room safely."

Capella immediately responded as he raised a hand and brought it to his temple, "Aye, aye, sir!" Sakuno and Ahiru both laughed before he grabbed the former's hand grinning in the process, "Let's go, my mistress."

Sakuno sweat dropped but she let herself get pull away from the area not missing to look back at them, "I'll see you both soon."

The two of them looked at them until they disappeared from their sight, "Let's go." He said afterwards letting himself to be supported by the maid.

* * *

**Later on, at the servants' quarter:**

Ahiru brought Fakir to his room without saying another word. Between the two of them, Fakir received a lot of beatings than her resulting that he could barely walk. But as soon as Ahiru closed the door of his room, the knight used all of his energy to push her to the frame of his door making her surprise in the process;

"F-Fakir-san… w-what—" She wasn't able to finish her sentence when her lips were blocked by his. Her eyes widened when he did that. He was passionately kissing her, the kiss that she never experienced from him before.

And now, he was making her experience it.

She gasped when the knight licked her lower lip. She knew what he was asking. He was asking for an entrance. Then she remembered what happened earlier. Fakir had witnessed the kiss Meyers gave her a while ago. He was pissed and she knew it. He was just wanted to retrieve what he thought was his.

That was what she was thinking about. Well, no one had kissed her before except for him after all. Closing her eyes, she shyly opened up for him and let him explore her inside. She was blushing really hard. It was totally different from the approach her master gave her. She was shy but she was able to respond. He trapped her with his hands pinning hers on the door. They only broke apart when they needed air to breathe.

"I've wanted to do that way back before," He said as he brushed his finger to her swollen lips, "I simply don't want anyone touch you here but me."

"F-Fakir-san…" She closed her eyes once again when the knight kissed her on the forehead before hugging her in the process.

"If you want to give yourself, give it to me instead." He whispered to her ear making her gasp for air, "Stop deciding such stupid things."

She bit her lower lip. Fakir wanted her and it was all clear now. Without saying another word, she hugged him back and stayed like that for a while.

"Take me to bed," He ordered which she immediately obliged. Fakir looked at her and said something, "You should take a bath as long as you still can."

Ahiru thought first before nodding, "I'll get the ointment first." She said as she get the ointment from a cabinet and gave it to him, "I-I'll come back when I am done." Ahiru took a quick shower and went out of the bathroom.

Fakir looked at her with amusement in his eyes. She was wearing a long t-shirt of his. She just blushed when she noticed him staring at her;

"W-would you mind me wearing this, right?"

"It's fine." He said and then gestured her to come closer. He wouldn't let her go that night as he made that clear for her a while ago.

She noticed that, Fakir had been applying ointment to his body as he was bare-naked in his upper body. She blushed as she looked away, "L-let me help you this time, F-Fakir-san." Without waiting for his reply, she grabbed the ointment from his hand and began applying some to her hands and put them to him.

Fakir was just looking at her and she was feeling awkward at that.

"You are not wearing anything under that t-shirt, are you?"

Upon hearing that, she immediately blushed as she nodded, "I—I don't have clothes here… s-so…"

Without warning, Fakir placed a hand to her right leg and began caressing it. She looked at him still blushing. His stare was telling her something more. What she wasn't aware that Fakir's hand went further and touched her.

"F-Fakir-san." She blushed even more if possible. It was skin to skin connection this time. He had been doing it for several times but somehow, she felt that it was different tonight. She only breathed at ease when he removed his hand from her but not until he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to him.

In an instant, Ahiru was lied down beside him. Fakir hovered his upper body to her and gave her a serious look;

"I swear that If I regained my energy back, I'll definitely claim you," He said caressing her cheek with the back of his hand making her blush and wide-eye in the process, "Whether you like or not."

She was shocked at his words. His hand was exploring the contour of her face and she felt ticklish because of that but she didn't mind that. Fakir was awfully close to her. She loved him and that was all that matters for her;

"I… I let you take me," She closed her eyes as she blushed really hard, "D-do it whenever you like."

Fakir wasn't expecting that at all but he was glad that Ahiru let him. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips once again. It was gentle this time giving all the emotions he could give. After that, he lied down beside her holding her in the process, "I'll protect you with no fail. Just like you…" He said tightening the hug to her, "I also cannot stand seeing the person I love gets hurt because of me."

Her eyes widened when she heard that from him. It was a shock to her indeed. She felt the security that he was giving her. Feeling at ease, she leaned on his chest to get more comfort from his hug because at that moment, she felt that her tears would warn to fall to her again.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? Everything will change after this scene. Fakir and Ahiru haven't talked yet just their feelings, I guess…? Sorry if there were no RyoSaku scenes here, I hope Fakir and Ahiru would do the trick… See you soon… ^_^**

**Review please! Need more motivation. Domo… ^_^**

**Next Chapter: ACapella**


	5. ACapella

**Hi! I am back again. Last Chapter was a little saving Sakuno did to the two, right? Well, what will happen next… find that out in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TeniPuri and never will.**

* * *

**johanna - tee hee hee... kala nga nila... ito na ang kasunod... Salamat... ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 5: ACapella**

**Chapter Summary: They were going to SING it without the INSTRUMENT being played. Shock would be registered to the eyes of the innocent people. Find that out.**

* * *

"Nee-san, you stole my favorite toothpaste again!" The acrobatic player shouted from the bathroom as he looked for his favorite toothpaste that morning. Unfortunately, he found the container in a trash bin, "Nee-san!"

"Sorry, my dear brother," His sister said as she peeked from the outside, "You can buy at a convenience store if you like."

He looked down as he sweat dropped. His sister just loved stealing his favorite toothpaste. No matter where he hid it, they could always find it. He couldn't blame his sisters though, they were just like that. Sighing to himself, he slowly walked out of the bathroom and went to the main door.

"Oh and don't forget to buy body soap and lotion too. We ran out of them," His sister caught up to him as she gave him a pleading look.

He frowned as he continued walking to the door, "Hai,hai," He held on the doorknob as he opened it, "Troublesome chores—"

"Ohayou guzaimasu, Eiji-kun!"

He stared at the pink haired person who was smiling in front of him and smiled back at her, "Oh, hi Milfie-chan," And then looked back inside the house, "I am going," he walked past the girl not missing to shout back at his sisters, "And don't mess with my other things anymore!" He left their front porch leaving her in front of there.

Milfie tilted her head to her side as she wondered, "E-eh?!"

He walked seven steps as he thought of something, "Hmmm… why is that I missed something important?" He placed a hand to his chin and closed his eyes to think further, "A-ah?" Then his eyes grew wider when he realized something. He comically yet quickly dashed back to his house and was surprised;

"E-eeehhh!"

He wasn't imagining things at all. She was there.

"Milfie-chan!"

The girl smiled at him as she blushed, closing her eyes in the process, "Hi… Eiji-kun, I am back."

* * *

**Meanwhile at the mansion:**

He woke up with the sound of the birds chirping on the window of his own quarter. Adjusting to the sound, he slowly opened his eyes as he looked around. He felt something heavy to his right arm but he ignored it for a while. But when it moved, he looked at it.

Then he remembered what happened last night. And that proven it was real for he was not alone in his room.

To his right arm, there laid an orange-haired pigtailed girl sleeping soundly in his chest. Staring at her face, his expression softened as he gently touched her cheek. She frowned but she didn't wake up. She was still wearing his t-shirt which was awfully big for her and from the looked of it, she was seductive in her appearance. Her shoulder was visible to his naked eye. He was half-naked as his shirt was opened and the girl had been hugging him for the whole night.

She protected him from the cold because of that.

Which he reminded him for the previous conversation they had last night. With a decision being made, he started shaking the girl, "Ahiru…" He said but she just continued with her sleep, "Hey, wake up." He was only shocked when the girl inserted herself to him even more.

That wasn't a good move from her.

Thinking of a way on how to wake her up, he suddenly smirked as he carefully moved without her noticing it. In an instant, she was properly lying on the bed with him on top of her. Her face was still at peace like she was having a good dream.

_Why don't we make your dreams come true then... _ He thought before leaning down and began kissing her all over the face, giving her butterfly kisses to her lips and to her neck. She moved a little and he smirked when he had successfully woken her up.

**xxx**

She wanted to sleep more but the hand wasn't letting her. When she thought that she was being shifted from her sleeping position and felt something touch her face and her neck, she slowly opened her eyes.

…Only to be shocked.

She gasped when she saw the knight's face was inches away from her, "F-Fakir-san!" She held another breath when he leaned down and kissed her neck, "F-Fakir-san... w-what are you-" She tried speaking again but the knight had covered her eyes making her shock and said;

"Go back to sleep." With that she felt his lips touch hers. They stayed there for a while as if he was just feeling her lips before he did kiss her there.

She knew that she was blushing even though she couldn't see him. He covered her eyes as he continued kissing her that way. When she recovered, she shoved his hand away from herand looked at him. He released her after that, "Fakir… san…"

He was about to speak when he noticed something. He immediately covered her mouth this time as he pressed his own body towards her. She was panicking as her eyes widened. Her face was really red.

"Sir Fakir? Are you awake?"

They could hear someone knocking at his door.

"Shhh." Fakir warned her to remain quiet. Somehow, he knew that she was going to make a sound at that moment.

It was true that they had intimate contact before. But she knew… she knew that the intimacy that they were going to have at that moment was different. She felt nervous because of that. Later on, the noise from the outside faded away meaning the soldier behind the door probably left the place. Fakir sighed before he removed his hand to her mouth making her gasp for air.

"Sorry," He said as he looked at the door, "I don't want them to hear us being here. The soldier will never come back once he visited my room."

"B-but… are you okay now?" She asked not looking at him.

Fakir noticed her and smiled, "I am back in action," He said as he tipped her chin making her to look at him, "And I'll keep my promise… today."

Her eyes widened as her blush didn't leave her.

"I've made my decision," He seriously said staring at her eyes, "I'll have you now."

She couldn't reply to his words. It was true that she agreed to him last night because of the courage that she had that time. But she wasn't expecting that he would surprise her like that.

It was too soon.

But she didn't move when Fakir leaned down once again and started kissing her face. He was gently doing it, the way that she wouldn't startle at all. Her heart was beating fast and she knew that he could hear it. She only closed her eyes when the knight had done his usual routine to her body.

His touch was warm for her. She just bit her lower lip when he aimed for her exposed shoulder, "F-Fakir-san…"

Fakir looked at her and pinned her wrist to her sides, "It's okay, Ahiru," He said giving all the comfort he could give, "I'll never hurt you."

Ahiru looked at him before she looked at his neck… where her necklace was hanging. Then, she looked back at the knight's face. She knew that he was true to his words and she knew that her expression was giving him more boosts to continue what he already started. Staring straight at his eyes, she replied the right words that he was expecting for her to say;

"…I'm all yours."

Fakir gave her a smile while she gave him a little while blushing in the process. It was hard to say that to him but she managed to do so. She immediately closed her eyes when Fakir leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips.

There was no turning back now. At least she was going to give herself to the guy that she really loved, the guy that she admired for the very long time, and the guy that reciprocated her love. And that was enough for her.

* * *

**Later on;**

She woke up early the next day. Capella had safely escorted her back to her room just like how he safely leaded her to the prison cell last night. The boy couldn't stay at her room for he wasn't allowed to be with her. The boy was sad but he needed to sleep to his own previous chamber.

Getting up to the bed, she decided to dress up which was prepared to her for that day. Looking at her life-size mirror, she bit her lower lip. She was wearing a silk-black knee level house dress with black doll shoes. It paired with a gold collar chain on her neck and black wrist bands that tied up with ribbons at both sides. Despite the color, she looked elegant in that attire.

_I don't want Ryoma-kun to see me like this. _ She sighed at she left the mirror. Touching the gold chain, she remembered the leather necklace that Ryoma gave to her on her 16th birthday. She had to remove it because of the chain and was placed in a box which was sitting on the bed side table. Sighing to herself, she went out of the room and decided to look for the library. While she was searching for it, she found Hayate talking to one of the maids. The butler noticed her presence and smiled at him;

"Good morning, mistress," He greeted and bowed at the same time, "You are looking great today."

She blushed as she looked away, "I… I am still not used of wearing clothes like this."

"But it suits you," The butler said, "Your innocence about everything is giving away by the dress that you are wearing now."

She looked at him totally puzzled at what he said. Hayate scratched his head and explained further;

"I mean no matter what you wear, your simplicity surfaces over everything," Hayate smiled at her this time, "You are just being yourself mistress that everybody in the mansion has grown fond of you."

Upon hearing that, Sakuno only looked down while still blushing and whispered a simple 'thanks' to him. Hayate returned it with a smile. Then she remembered her purpose, "Ummm, Hayate-san, could you take me to the library again, y-you see I—I…"

"Don't worry mistress," He said as he turned his way to the library, "It's my honor to be of help." With that they walked together as they ascended the grand staircase. He knew that his mistress was still a navigationally-challenged person. He wouldn't take the risk of letting her go her way and lost on track later.

* * *

**Seigaku:**

The club was pretty busy that day as they were having a training practice that day. Tezuka had become stricter that he ever was. With the help of Oishi's newest idea, the regulars were doing some tricky training. The trio was standing at the other side of the court, minus the net that divided the playing area. There were colored cans that were spread all over it.

But the catch was different.

Horio, Katsuo and Kachiro were going to show their banners that they were holding one by one and a player should shout the word of the color before hitting it with a ball. The tricky part of the training was the name of the colors didn't correspond with the words so they had to hit the 'color' and not the 'word'. The moment the banner was being shown to the person, he had to hit the can right away. They had to hit the right color ten times and the player would be safe.

Whoever failed that training was going to drink Inui's new invention. Everybody sweat dropped but thought that the training was somewhat interesting.

Fuji started first as no one volunteered. He positioned himself at the center of the court and looked at Horio, "Show me the first banner." He ordered.

"Hai!" Horio responded as he recklessly raised the big banner. The word was 'blue' but the color was 'yellow'.

"Blue!" He shouted as he aimed for the yellow can as fast as he could and hit it. Katsuo raised the second banner and Fuji shouted the second word, "Red!" he hit the orange can. Then Kachiro raised his own seconds later, "Black!" He hit for green this time, and went back to Horio. He was shocked when he saw the next color.

_Same word and color huh? _He thought before he shouted the word, "Green!" He hit the green can making everyone amaze at his own move.

"So much for the tensai, huh?" Inui said noting Fuji's performance, "His comprehension is as high as 0.01 second before he could hit the right can."

Eiji and Momo both nodded at him while Ryoma was just looking at his senpai doing the training. Minutes later, Fuji had finished his training without fail. Of course, they praised him for a job well done. Fuji just smiled at them before going back to Inui's side. Ryoma volunteered to do the training next.

"Ne, Oishi-senpai, would you mind if I hit twelve cans instead of ten?" Ryoma asked making everyone shock at his words.

"Are you sure, Echizen?" Oishi asked him which he gave him a sure nod. He looked at Tezuka first giving him the same answer. Finally, he looked back at him, "Okay, you can hit twelve cans if you like."

"Arigatou." With that he grabbed his red racket and walked to the court.

"Is Echizen that serious?" Momo said as he looked at the boy.

"Beats me." Fuji shrugged after that.

"Ne!" Ryoma suddenly called the attention of the trio, "Raise the banners at the same time!"

"WHAT!" Not just the trio reacted but also the other regulars.

"Echizen, I thought that you are just being serious," Momo said calling his attention, "But I think that you are just insane!"

Ryoma just ignored his senpai, he looked at Tezuka instead. The Captain seemed to understand what he was trying to do and shouted;

"Just do what he says!"

Everyone was shocked especially when Tezuka announced it. Ryoma just nodded before looking back in front of them;

"Do it!" He smirked as he showed them the tennis balls he was holding.

"T-three tennis balls?" Eiji was shocked when he saw that, "Ochibi's going to do it!"

The trio raised their banners at the same time. Ryoma smirked when he saw them. He threw the three tennis balls in the air and shouted the words, "Red! Green! Yellow!" With the accurate calculations he hit the black, yellow and orange and fell down at the specific time their words being shouted.

He also did the same for the three sets of colors and successfully hit them with no fail.

Everyone remained silent after that. Ryoma fixed his hat before walking back to the others.

"S-sugoi! Echizen!" Momo shouted as he slapped his back, "How'd you do that?"

"Heh," He just smirked at him, "Don't you want to try it?"

Momo sweat dropped, "Maybe some other time. I'll go with the normal routine. I can't sacrifice my chance of winning."

"Admit it, you can't do it." Kaidoh suddenly said but Momo wasn't going to let it go.

"Oh yeah!" He said walking to his location, "Do it then, Mamushi!"

Kaidoh glared at him, "Do it first, you moron!"

The two fought for a while before Tezuka called their attention;

"Momoshiro, you'll hit next. Go to the court, now!"

"H-hai!"

The others watched them as they continued practicing. Unfortunately for Momo he missed the final can confusing it for the last color. He received Inui's latest invention that ended him up in the bathroom.

"Ah, Fuji," Inui said catching the tensai's attention. He was not looking at him as he continued, "I almost forgot, the picture that you are asking for Reinja-dono has arrived. Ryuzaki-sensei has it now."

"I see," Fuji said, "I'll go see her now. Thank you." With that he left the training practice with haste. He was done with the practice anyway. He would be coming back for the practice match later.

* * *

**Back to the mansion:**

They fell asleep once again without noticing. Fakir was the first one to wake up feeling the maid in his arms. He was not surprised that they were both naked. Remembering what happened earlier, he smiled to himself.

He made love to the girl that he bowed to protect forever.

He caressed the girl's cheek as he thought of something. He was happy and pretty confident that she was going to be his mine forever. And he would definitely make that come true at all cost. But he wouldn't be satisfied as she was engulfed with the current situation. He also needed to do it. He decided to tell it to her today.

And it was perfect when Ahiru started moving making her to wake up in the process. His ministration didn't leave her face making her blush. From the look of her face, he knew that she remembered what they did a few hours ago. Before she could speak, he tilted her chin up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips;

"How are you feeling?" He asked staring straight to her eyes.

Ahiru looked away before she answered, "D-different… I guess…?"

"Does it hurt?"

She bowed her head when he asked that. He knew why she was blushing really hard. She knew where he was asking that question, "N-not anymore…"

"I am glad then," He hugged her after that making her gasp there. Hurting the girl he loved was the last thing that he would do. They stayed there for a while, "Ahiru."

"H-hai…"

"I want to tell you something important and I hope that you will agree."

The girl looked at him and saw how serious he was. Seeing that he finally caught her attention, he said his thoughts;

"I want to tell everything to Reinja-dono and Reina-sama everything that we know."

Her eyes widened as he expected, "B-but Fakir-san—"

"I can't stand see you suffering because of this secret," He said cutting her, "It would've been okay if it's only me but a lot of people will be involved. You yourself is hurting inside."

"I—I don't know?" She replied to him, "I—I am worried—n-no I am scared," She looked at him with concern, "I—I am scared about the outcome. I—I don't think that I can overcome once it is all leak out."

Fakir held her hand and gripped them, "I am with you. With the help of our masters, the protection will be stronger."

"…"

"Let's tell them," He said staring straight to her eyes telling her that he was serious about it, "…about everything."

**xxx**

Reinja and Reina were taking their time with their business and the problem that they were facing right now. The case was awfully long but they knew that they were getting close there. They were close of finding out whose the real culprit was. It they could only find one more clue then there was no doubt that they could find about it.

"What's wrong?" Reina looked at her husband. Reinja was seriously thinking something and somehow, she could notice that it was something that she wouldn't like. She didn't know that she could be right about it.

"I wonder…" He started not looking at her, "If it was the right thing to adopt Sakuno in the first place…"

"W-what do you mean?" She asked holding her husband's arm making him to look at her, "Y-you are not thinking of bringing her back to them, are you?"

"I am not sure," He answered staring at her eyes, "Do you think that… it's the best idea for her?"

"It's not!"

"Reina…"

"Do you think that the culprit would stop chasing her if we return her back?" She said gripping her husband's arm, "Bringing her back is not the solution here."

"…"

"Reinja please," She looked down not wanting him to show the pain in her eyes, "Don't… take her away from us. Don't take my daughter… away from me."

Reinja stared at his wife. Even though she was looking down, he knew that it was hard for her. It was hard for him too. They lost their daughter years ago. But the feeling of losing a child would hurt the most for a mother. He slowly hugged her to give comfort telling her that everything would be all right. They were in that position when someone knocked on the door. Reinja released her from the hug and faced the door;

"Come in."

The door opened and revealed two figures in front of them. Reinja stared at the person's eyes and seriously talked before him;

"Reinja-dono, Reina-sama," The person bowed which was followed by the other, "Ahiru and I have something very important to tell you."

Looking at the knight's eyes he knew that it was something very serious. Leaning a little to his desk, he replied, "What is it?"

The question brought an eerie aura inside the room. The people inside knew that it was going to be a long discussion.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Sakuno was reading an interesting book about the history of the mansion. She found out that Rafael the 3th owned the humongous mansion that she was living now. Rafael the third was her father and his sibling's uncle. But then, the papers were entrusted to his brother which was her father's dad. Soon after, the whole property was named after Reinja's father. Even though Reinja wasn't their real brother, he could be considered one for he was legally adopted. Rafael, who was his step-brother, would be the fourth for the name. She also learned that the third Rafael was a painter and she saw a beautiful painting from the book. It was a little blurry since the painting was a little old as the details were telling her. But the painting was beautiful. It was an image of a natural light display that was illuminating the sky on a hill. Smiling at the picture, she grazed it with her fingers;

_I wish I could see this picture someday. _ She thought.

"Nee-chan!"

She looked at the person who called her, "Capella-kun," The boy ran to her and hugged her to her waist, "What's wrong? Why are you shouting? You are not allowed to make noise in the library."

"Gomen," The little boy whispered, "I just missed you all of a sudden," He looked up at her and grinned, "Care to play with me, Nee-chan?"

"But I am still reading." She looked at the book that she was reading.

The boy pouted at her, "Eeeh, you can read that later. Come on nee-chan, let's play tennis!"

Sighing, she placed the book back to the shelf as she smiled at him, "All right, let's play."

* * *

**Back to Seigaku:**

His cerulean eyes were staring at the picture for a while now. The picture that he asked for Oshitari to have developed a copy for him. Unfortunately for the last time, he hadn't had the copy because the Hyotei genius got an emergency call at that time and needed to leave early. Their plan together was halted because of that and also of what happened to Sakuno that day. But now it was in his hand.

The Aurora Borealis picture was finally in his hands.

The picture was really old as he looked at it. There was nothing suspicious about the way it was created but something was bothering him. He was sure that it wasn't the date. Not satisfied with the ocular inspection, he searched something at Sumire's table and found what he was looking for.

It was a magnifying glass.

_Sensei wouldn't be angry if I borrow this from her for a while, right? _ He thought as he began looking over the magnifying glass and inspected every angle of the picture.

And he wasn't mistaken. His cerulean eyes widened in shock as he noticed something at the picture. He was about to stand up and call Sumire about this but the subject of his thought appeared at the door;

"Fuji, what are you doing sitting in my desk?" She asked but she knew that from the look of his eyes, he knew something.

"Sensei, I have a favor to ask of you."

Sumire frowned as he began serious, "What is it?"

Fuji stood up and looked straight to her eyes, "Please, give me the permission to travel," Gripping the picture in his hand he continued his words, "I want to travel to Azerbaijan."

Silence erupted between the two.

**xxx**

Practice was over at that time. Ryoma was currently washing his face to freshen up his body system. It was a tough practice but it was worth it. He turned off the faucet and walked his way back to the court. He suddenly thought of her. Even though the girl had told her not worry about her, he just couldn't leave it like that.

He wanted to see and talk to her. He wanted to hear her voice just in case. Making a decision, he yanked his phone from his pocket. The keychain was freely dangling to its side. Staring at it, he knew that she wasn't allowed to call anyone or was being called anyone by them. Not to mention that he was banned of getting any contact to the girl. But she herself was too stubborn to follow that… especially last night. If she could do it, he could too, right?

* * *

**Mansion:**

They stopped from playing when the Kitazawa couple along with Fakir and Ahiru arrived at the playing area. She was glad that the knight and the maid were okay. She felt relieved about that. What bothered her were the expressions her parents were showing to the both of them. Capella felt a little tensed now that they were practically looking at him. Reina was showing him a weird look that a five-year old couldn't understand. He gripped her skirt hard as he covered his whole body to her dress.

"Capella…" Reina suddenly walked to their area extending her arms to them, "It's all right. Just let me have a look." She smiled as she approached and kneeled in front of the boy.

Sakuno blinked at the sudden turn of events. She didn't know what was happening right now. Looking at her father, she knew that something was brought up. Reinja was smiling and giving them the expression that she was expecting. She was a little shocked when Reina hugged the little boy making him stun at his location.

"All this time," Reina said closing her eyes in the process, brushing the little boy's hair, "You have been hiding here all this time."

From the scene, she was a little confused but somehow, somewhere in her mind. She definitely knew what was happening. It was just too sudden to understand everything.

They were pretty filled up with emotions at that area that she didn't even know that at the moment, a cell phone which was owned by the mistress was silently ringing from her room.

* * *

**Done! How was it? It is getting closer now. Sorry guys, no RyoSaku moments here but next chapter… well… I'll let you know next week… tee hee hee… Thank you very much…**

**Do you guys recognize the training? It's pretty common and often seen on the Internet and sometimes posted on Facebook and even on Friendster before tee hee hee… I thought of doing the trick in their training. ^_^**

**Reviews please… motivate me more… let me bring the words that are resting inside my brain. Without you, I can't bring it out… Help me? Thank you very much… ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Aurora Borealis **


	6. Aurora Borealis

**Hi! I am back with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this. Domo.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. Capiche?**

* * *

**johanna - tee hee hee... tama ka... next chap is up na... thank you... ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Aurora Borealis**

**Chapter Summary: The painting had something the tensai figured. A secret was revealed but that didn't mean that they were saved. Two hearts were hurting. But he was…**

* * *

"N-nee-channnn!"

She looked at the person who called her. The door opened and revealed Capella having a weird look on his face. The boy was close to crying as she heard him sniff. She giggled at the scene as she stared at him. Upon hearing that, the little boy ran to her and gave her a tight hug, "What's the matter?"

"Hfgsmm gkhhmsdmgdl."

She sweat dropped as she couldn't understand what the boy was saying. The boy's face was buried to her dress, "Speak Japanese, Capella-kun." She smiled as she teased the boy a little.

Capella looked up and replied, "T-they wouldn't let me go. Those ladies are trying to kill me!"

Looking at the little boy, she wanted to laugh at his expression but she held it. She had the chance to look at him. The boy was all neat and clean unlike before. His hair was tidy and he was wearing white outfit all over. She smiled at him because finally, they had found what they were looking for.

Capella was the missing heir.

Who would have thought that the person that they were looking for was actually staying by her side all the time?

Smiling at the thought, she bent down and held the boy's hands, "Capella-kun, they are just tidying you up to look neat like me."

"But I don't want to," Capella pouted as he pulled his hands away from her and turned around, "They said that I am having a new room. I don't want to be away from you."

"Capella-kun…" She sighed in defeat. The boy was getting stubborn. Somehow, he reminded her of someone she really knew. She closed her eyes and thought of another tactic, "I see, what to do now? I prefer my second boyfriend to be neat and tidy and have a room of his own."

Capella turned around and looked at her wearing a shock reaction on his face. She used that chance and stood up, turning back at him;

"Capella-kun doesn't want to be my second boyfriend," She acted upset and gloomy at the little boy's eyes, "I wonder who will be his replacement?" She opened an eye when she felt Capella ran to her and tugged her skirt.

"I'll…" He looked at her with a serious expression and said, "I'll come clean."

Sakuno gave him a genuine smile, "Hai!"

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Four people were sitting in a conference room. None of them tried to speak first. The higher ups were staring at their subordinates, while the lower downs waited for their fate. The maid who was looking down all the time took the courage to face them;

"A-are you, are you going to punish us... for keeping this secret all the time?" She asked them making the three flinch but she was not finished talking yet, "P-punish me instead… p-please… spare Fakir-san to this."

"Ahiru!" Fakir looked at her with a shock expression to her face.

"I hid everything, Reinja-sama, Reina-sama," She ran to their side ignoring Fakir's words. She kneeled down in front of them making everyone shock inside the room, "I kept C-Capella-kun all these years protecting him from the people who wanted to kill him," She placed her forehead to the ground, "Please… just punish only me."

Fakir couldn't believe what was happening at that moment. He only clenched his fists especially when Ahiru acted like this, he felt… useless. And he hated being useless at all.

"Rise, Ahiru," Reinja ordered, "I understood why you did that."

Ahiru looked up and stared at the lord. Reinja was serious but it was odd that she couldn't see any hatred from his eyes.

"But you should have told us earlier."

She gasped when he said that. She couldn't blame them for they had the right to know the truth. Looking down, she whispered enough for them to hear, "Gomenasai…"

Silence erupted between the four corners of the wall in that room. No one wanted to say another word once again. Just like before.

"But…"

They looked at the last person who talked. The fair lady was looking down on the table no one would know what she was thinking at that moment. But she shared it after all as she stood up;

"You suffered enough just to protect the little secret that you have," Reina said as she walked to her area and bent down, "I am very impressed of what you did."

Ahiru flinched when Reina smiled at her before she slowly gave her a comforting hug making her panic and tense at the same time;

"You are suitable to be his bodyguard you know. I am very proud of you."

"R-Reina… sama."

She was shocked when the fair lady did that. She couldn't stop her tears from falling. Everything was unexpected for her. Biting her lower lip, she closed her eyes.

Reinja looked at the knight as they were in that position, "Fakir," The knight looked at him and was obviously shocked when the lord bowed in front of him, "Forgive me for my rudeness before. I should owe you of protecting the missing heir instead."

Fakir walked closer to his lord, "Please, Reinja-dono. I—I don't deserve such forgiveness. A knight is useless without facing its punishment."

Reinja looked up to him and placed a hand to his shoulder, "I am proud of you," He said staring straight to his eyes as he continued, "You have my trust."

The knight wasn't able to respond. The lord trusted him and it was a great honor for him. He gave him a reassuring nod and replied, "I won't betray your trust that's dawn upon me, my lord."

Reinja nodded at him. Reina and Ahiru stood up at the same time. Reinja then shifted his stare to the maid and said, "Ahiru, I entrust to you the custody of the heirs."

Ahiru faced him and showed a determined countenance, "Hai, I'll do my best."

Reinja then looked back to Fakir, "I entrust their safety in your hands."

Fakir looked at him and gave the same reply, "I won't let you down, sire."

The people inside the room shared the same expression. Trust gained in each other's arms. Now that the secret had been revealed to the Kitazawa couple, the only one problem was the heirs' pursuer. Reinja became serious as he looked at them;

"I need to inform Seigaku and Hyotei about this," He said as he went back to his seat, "We need to find the culprit fast now that the missing heir is in our hands."

Ahiru tried to initiate a conversation, "W-what about Ouka-san?"

Reina looked at her and answered for her husband, "You said that Teito's looking for her, let's wait for a little more and then we look for them."

Reinja just nodded confirming his wife's words, "No parent can resist their child. They will return even before we know it."

The knight and the maid looked at each other before they looked at the couple and nodded. Fakir was a bit relieved at that somehow, he saved the life of the maid and the child from Meyers' harassment. The A-rank soldier wasn't going to do any harm from them now. He had the right stop him from now on.

Even if Reinja wasn't going to give authority to the maid, he would stubbornly do it for her. He was doing it for Ahiru after all.

* * *

**One week later, Azerbaijan:**

Looking at the picture, he walked his way to the museum… with Oshitari that day. The tensai received permission from his coach prior a week ago. He remembered how he asked permission to her.

* * *

"_I want to travel to Azerbaijan."_

_Sumire looked at him, observing his expression if there was any sign that he was joking. But she saw none, "But why do you want to go there?"_

_Fuji didn't answer her question instead, he showed the picture to her. Sumire stared at the picture and then back at him. Her eyes widened when she realized what he was trying to imply._

"_You want to see the picture…" She started staring at his now opened eyes, "…personally?"_

"_There's something that I want to confirm, sensei," He said staring seriously to her eyes, "Please, allow me to go there."_

_The coach looked at him and thought really hard, "I am not the only one who can grant you permission here Fuji."_

"_But you are my guardian, sensei," Fuji said not giving up on her, "Nee-san and Yuuta will definitely allow me to go."_

"_Hmmmm," She placed her hand to her chin before she replied, "Considering that it's almost summer break, I think I can allow you to go."_

"_Thank you, sensei."_

"_I can only allow you of three days of stay there."_

"_That's enough for me, sensei."_

"_But you have to go next week."_

"_B-but—" Fuji tried to protest but Sumire interrupted him._

"_That's the least I could do for you," Sumire raised a finger at him, "You have to train hard these week for the upcoming tournament three weeks later and I want you to be ready before then."_

"_H-hai…" He said as he sweat dropped. The tournament was approaching and they needed to prepare for it. Fuji understood her intentions and it was lucky for him that she allowed him to go._

"_We still need to prepare for Ryoma's competition two weeks from now. He'll be having lots of matches after Wimbledon Championship," Sumire walked near the window and stared at their youngest tennis prodigy, "He's expression tells us how eager he is to attend both tournaments."_

"_I couldn't agree with you more," He too stared at him and smiled in the process, "He's doing everything that he could."_

_They silently watched the guy with the fila hat playing a match with his senpai with the bandanna at that time. After some observing that they did, Fuji faced his coach and bowed in front of her;_

"_Arigatou sensei," He said closing his eyes in the process, "I will come back with a positive result, I promise."_

* * *

And there they were. For some reason, he also requested Oshitari's companionship for he knew the exact location of the museum.

…And to make the search a lot easier.

"That reminds me," Oshitari said as he looked at him, "What makes you want to see the picture?"

He looked at him with his eyes closed, "I am just admiring the Northern Lights, that's all."

"That's not the real reason." The data analyst replied.

"Saa… maybe," He then looked ahead of them, "I want to confirm something on the picture itself."

"…To confirm something?"

"Aa, I want to see it with my own eyes."

* * *

**Kitazawa Mansion:**

She was looking at the different images of the curtain-like structures lighting in greenish glow and fainted red being displayed in a file case. It was truly amazing that all the things that she wanted to know was there in that library after all. And because of all sources that she could find was definitely in that library.

She discovered the name of the painting.

The Lights of the Northern sky or simply called, 'Aurora Borealis'.

She smiled as she grazed the pictures with her fingers.

"You seemed to be spending a lot of time here."

She looked at the person who called her and was shocked to see who it was, "C-Chris-kun!"

The blonde boy closed his eyes as he walked closer to her, "Why are you surprised to see me? Were you expecting someone other than me?"

She flinched when he said that but recovered soon, "N-no, I am not."

"Really?" He said as he finally approached her, "I believe that for now."

Sakuno took the courage to ask him, "W-why are you saying that? Are you being suspicious of me?"

Chris stared at her for a while before he replied, "You are secretly seeing him," She was shocked when he said that but before she could say anything, he interrupted, "No need to deny it, Sakuno. I knew it already."

Biting her lower lip, she tried reasoning out, "C-Chris-kun… I—I…"

"That boy is pretty stubborn," Chris sighed after that, "And I know that you are too. But I hope that you two know what you are doing."

"I… I couldn't stop him after all," She said finally admitting it, "But… I just cannot ignore him," Looking up, she gave him a countenance that she never showed to him before, "H-he's my friend, Chris-kun. Please, don't put him in trouble anymore."

"He's putting himself in trouble, not me!" Chris retorted after she said her last two sentences, "You can ask him to stop if you are that worried about him."

"I… I wish I could," She looked down after she said that, "I told him many times but he just wouldn't listen." She remembered the last time he called her. She missed it and ended up apologizing to him the next day. Seigaku and Hyotei also discovered that the problem for the missing heir was solved. They had to deal with the culprit instead.

"…Because you really wanted to see him." He whispered as low as possible. Trying to say that to himself but Sakuno thought of hearing that and looked back at him;

"W-what did you say?"

"Nothing," He said and then looked at her shoulder, "You should be resting in your room."

Sakuno noticed where he was looking and smiled at him, "I am fine, Chris-kun. It doesn't hurt anymore," She said as she rotated her shoulder, "See."

"Mataku… I told you not to leave the mansion," He only said before he walked closer and hugged her in the process, "You made me worry about you, and to think that you saved him for that." _It made me really jealous of him. _ He thought last.

Sakuno blushed during the hugged but when she calmed down, she responded to his hug and said, "I… I can't stand seeing my friends get hurt in front of me. I… I'll definitely do the same to you too."

Chris only tightened his hug to her, "That's the last thing I want you to do for I will be protecting you instead… Sakuno."

Sakuno didn't reply to his words. Her fiancé was really worried about her as she could feel it through his warm embrace. Letting him do that, she rested her head to his shoulder telling him that everything was fine.

* * *

**Azerbaijan:**

They visited the museum on their second day in that country. They went straight to the painting and observed the painting. Fuji was amazed at how the painting was being made. It was painted seventy-five years ago but the appearance looked new in the naked eye. The effect was added to the painting for it was displayed with an unbreakable frame.

"Have you found what you are looking for?" Oshitari asked the tensai.

Cerulean eyes observed the appearance of the painting and looked at every angle, just like what he was doing at the picture with the magnifying glass.

And he wasn't mistaken.

It was the same just like in the picture. He focused his vision at a particular part of the painting and did confirm it, "As I've thought."

"What do you mean?" He looked at him.

Fuji looked back at him before he pointed at a particular part of the painting, "Look at this part of the painting."

Oshitari followed his finger at the painting. His finger was pointing at the painting, the part where his finger was at the top of hill. He focused on that as well. Then, his eyes widened as well. Fuji saw his expression and said;

"You get it too, right?"

"But how…?" He looked at Fuji as he himself pointed at the painting, "I-is this for real… I thought that this painting…"

"There's one way to find out." Fuji said as he looked around him. When he found the person that he was looking for, he called out to him, "Merhaba, Arkadasin."

Oshitari just jaw dropped. Fuji could talk in a different language. He just couldn't believe it. He could be a tensai just like Fuji but his IQ wasn't that good as him. He thought of other languages when he had the time. After a few moments of conversing, Fuji finally thanked the person who happened to be the owner of the exhibit. The Hyotei genius saw the awkward expression of the owner while Fuji kept with his masked behavior.

"The owner said that we could take a look at it tonight, when everyone is gone." Fuji said after he talked to the owner, "We should go back here tonight."

"Fuji-san, I admit that you are really amazing," Oshitari honestly said to him, "How did you learn to speak Turkish?"

Fuji smiled at him before he replied, "I never learned the language, it was just a stock knowledge."

"Hmmm," He said as he sweat dropped. Somehow, his words weren't convincing at all, "But seriously, how did you manage to convince the owner?"

"Well," He said as he looked at the picture, "I told them that they can keep the museum to themselves if they allow us to see the painting."

He stared at him as his eyes widened. He knew what the tensai was saying, "You are such a sadist, you know that."

"Sa… I don't know what you are talking about." His famous line was his last reply of that day before they finally left the museum and decided to come back tonight.

* * *

**Night at the Museum:**

They went back in the museum as the owner promised them to. They owner could speak a little English so they could converse a little. The owner had put down the painting on the ground and Fuji asked him to remove the glass frame.

Fuji and Oshitari looked at each other before looking down at the painting. The Seigaku tensai touched the painting and tried to feel something. Just when he felt the part where he pointed a while ago, he looked back at Oshitari then, he looked at the owner;

"I knew it, there's something inside," Fuji said as he turned the painting upside down and observed it. Their suspicion was correct as he could easily guess it right, "You wouldn't mind if we remove the side, right?"

The owner sweat dropped and nodded.

Fuji did what he told them. He removed the part that connected to the painting and to the back frame. Their eyes were widened when they saw what was inside.

It was a small folded white paper.

"It's true then," Oshitari said as he looked at him, "How did you know that this painting is fake?"

"Simple," Fuji said, "When I first looked at the magnifying glass in the picture, I saw this tiny portion of the paper at the inner edge of the painting. It was small and unnoticeable as it was just peeking at you but if you focused at that particular part, you would notice it. At least for the people who had sharp eyes like us, Echizen or Eiji."

"With just the tiny portion of the paper," He said as he looked at the painting that was separated from the frame now, "And the trace of the paper outline that you pointed earlier proves that this painting is fake?"

"Actually," He said as he looked at the painting as well, "The outline tells me something more."

"What is it then?"

"The color of the painting where the paper portion was resided," He pointed that part, "It's actually uneven."

Realizing it, he looked at the painting and confirmed it, "Ah, you are right," Oshitari said, "The color is uneven. If you focus at that part you'll know that it's just been reapplied with the same color."

"I want to confirm this discovery and I am right," He said as he held the folded paper, "Meaning that a person inserted this paper in this painting. The real painting is actually here but it is hidden somewhere, right?" He looked at the owner who sweat dropped.

"I can't lie to you anymore," The owner said, "It was being requested by the current owner of the painting to make a duplicate. I agreed but she made the duplicate herself. For how did she do that, I didn't know. She just presented this painting to me."

Fuji blinked at the owner's explanation, "Who's the current owner of this painting?"

The owner looked at the painting first before he looked back at them, "It's Miss Ouka Barsbrug."

Both of them were shocked when they heard that. Then, Fuji looked at the folded paper. He stared at it for a while before he slowly unfolded it. When it was completely unfolded, they read the message and were bewildered with the message;

'_You are facing the wrong direction of the light.'_

They remained speechless as they thought hard. Somehow, they knew that it was another thing that they needed to solve.

* * *

**Six days later:**

It had been two weeks since the last time she saw him, when they had that unexpected accident. Even though no one told her, she knew that everyone in the mansion was blaming him. They still exchanged messages as possible but somehow, she thought that it wasn't enough. She couldn't do anything as her parents were not allowing her to see him.

Yeah, she was not allowed to see Ryoma.

She sighed as she collapsed on her bed, staring at her cellphone in her hand. The keychain was freely dangling to her direction. She smiled as she stared at it thinking of the person who had the same keychain as hers.

_Ryoma-kun…_

She was busy with her thoughts of him when someone knocked on the door. Sitting up on her bed she looked at the door, "C-come in."

"Pardon my intruding mistress," Ahiru said revealing herself on the other side of the door and bowed at her, "Can I have a minute with you?"

"H-hai…"

* * *

**Later on:**

"W-where are we going, Ahiru-chan?" She asked as she was holding the maid's hand. They were actually walking in the middle of the night. Her nightgown was covered with dirty white cape with a hoodie on her head. The night was cold but she could endure such weather.

"We will go to the garden, Mistress," Ahiru said leading the way for them, "They are already waiting for us there."

"T-they?"

"Un," Ahiru looked at her and smiled at her this time, "We would like you to witness something."

Blinking twice, she looked ahead, "What is it?"

"You'll find out when we get there."

**xxx**

They reached the garden after a few minutes. It was pretty dark at that time but the moon's reflection was enough to light the background. She walked to the fish lagoon near the fountain and stared at the koi fish there. She smiled at the beautiful scene.

"Nee-chan…"

She looked when she saw the little boy running towards her, "Capella-kun." She gave the boy a hug when he reached her location. The boy was wearing an all-white night dress making the boy looking all cute in his appearance.

"Thank you for accepting our invitation, mistress."

Shifting from the little boy, her eyes went to the person who talked. The maid was with the knight this time, both smiling at her, "It's nothing but why are we here?"

Ahiru and Fakir looked at her while Capella was looking at them both. Fakir was the one who answered her question;

"It should be better if you ask _him_ instead?" Fakir said tilting his head behind him, pertaining to a location at his back.

Sakuno leaned at his back and stared at a particular area. From its hiding place, a figure appeared sideways from the dark. His head was covered with the hat that the figure was wearing.

Hat?

_C-could it be?_ Her eyes widened when she was slowly recognizing the figure from the dark, as if the moon was cooperating at that time giving some light to its direction. The person looked to her way and gave her a smirk.

Golden-like eyes were staring at her brown-like ones.

"Ryoma… kun," She knew that she was blushing at that time, completely surprised at his sudden appearance, "B-but why?"

"Save the explanations later," He said walking towards her, "It's about time."

"W-what do you mean?"

Still staring at his eyes, she saw Ryoma pointed the sky with his finger. She followed the trail of his finger and stared at it for a while.

"Watch."

She did was she was being told. The sky had been quiet but not for long. She wasn't recovered from the shock when another surprise was given to her. From the sky, she had witnessed the appearance of the same images that she had seen on the book. The green and red light were emanating the whole sky. Even though it was discrete, she could still see it as she stared at it; she knew that it was there. Fakir and Ahiru along with Capella left the two behind and watched the same scene near their area. They wanted to have their own privacy for themselves as well.

"Fakir-san told me what Capella said to him, you became interested with the Northern Lights," Ryoma said as he too was staring at the same sky, "I came here just to show this to you."

"It's… beautiful…" She said her eyes softening. She didn't realize that Ryoma was looking at her now. Her attention was definitely at the curtain-like structures above, "They said that Aurora Borealis brings bad luck to people but I don't believe it."

"…"

"It's the opposite for me." Her eyes were filled with admiration at the scene. She was in the middle enjoying the beautiful scene when the boy grabbed her hand with his making her blush in the process.

"When you're with me," He said still looking at the sky but she was looking at him now, "Stop being a klutz."

"W-what?" She frowned at him this time despite the blush.

"I won't tolerate any actions from you anymore," He said before looking sternly at her this time, "Got it?"

She flinched when he said that. Ryoma was giving her a stare that she couldn't fight back. She knew what that stare means. She smiled at him as she intertwined their fingers at that time, "G-got it."

Ryoma gripped their intertwined hand before he said his next words, "I'll be leaving for London tomorrow."

Right, she almost forgot about it. It was the Wimbledon Championship already and Ryoma would be competing once again. Giving all the support, she smiled at him, "Good luck with the tournament, Ryoma-kun."

"Aa…" He nodded and smirked at the same time. After that short exchanged of words, both of them looked back at the colorful sky. Each face was showing a satisfactory achievement in their hearts. With their hands intertwined, they knew that everything would be alright.

…For they knew that they were really close of solving the puzzle.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? It's the longest. Sigh… Anyway tell me your thoughts please… Domo…**

**Anyway for my _Fantasy Beyond Reality_ reader out there, I posted the song that the Rhapsody members sang and performed in the story. It's not finished yet but I am going to continue posting them as the story progresses. If you have time... feel free to see, check and listen to them. Thank you very much... ^_^**

**Review please... motivate me onegai...**

**Next Chapter: Omen**


	7. Omen

**Hi! I am back with the new chapter. Just enjoy it guys… I hope.**

**While you are it, or if you have the time... please feel free to read the latest chapters of '_Cherry Valentines'_ and '_Marriage Complex'_. Thank you very much... ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**johanna – well… unti unti na nilang nalulutas ang problema… un pa lang ang masasabi ko sa ngayun…**

**Anonymous13 chapter 1- Thank you that you decided to read the sequel of Crystal Teardrops. Yap, Capella is still sweet as ever and Ryoma is like the same as well. Well, Chris will be receiving more like that in the future… and I agree with you…**

**Chapter 2: She is indeed brave. Ryoma was shocked alright. The last line was enigmatic, wasn't it? Well, I leave it to your thoughts for a while… tee hee hee…**

**Chapter 4: Yeah, unfortunately, they suffered a lot. And Meyers was being rude towards them. Tee hee hee… I guess the story will be telling you the truth… very soon… ^_^**

**Chapter 6: I am glad that you love the last part where they watched the sky. Thank you very much… ^_^**

**Oh and to answer your question, I update this fic every Friday morning, just like the prequel before. Thank you very much… ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Omen**

**Chapter Summary: She thought that bad luck would be that bad. But she was wrong about it. Find that out.**

* * *

One more week had past and a lot of things happened. Ryoma had been competing in Wimbledon that time. And the others had been doing their own things. They decided to meet in the mansion that time along with the Hyotei.

It was the first time Hyotei ever stepped foot in the mansion and they were really amazed at the sight, except for Atobe of course. Even though they knew their Captain's wealthy status, they still couldn't stop themselves from the shock.

Sakuno was really excited seeing them, especially her grandmother. Her parents allowed her to join their meeting along with Fakir and Ahiru. Capella was kept with Hinagiku at that time. The pink haired girl was also teaching the little boy some self-defense and it was time to have their little warm up.

…And to shift the little boy's attention away from her for a while. Capella had been with her since then.

Sakuno hugged her grandmother the moment they saw each other.

"I am glad to see you again, Obaa-chan." She said while leaning to her grandmother's shoulder.

"Me too, Sakuno. I really miss you." Sumire said hugging her tightly.

Fuji leaned closer to her and gave her a smile, "It's nice to see you in good shape, Ryuzaki-chan."

"He's right nya," Eiji commented as he too leaned closer to the girl, "Ryuzaki-chii's becoming prettier than ever."

"M-mou senpai!" She said as she released herself from the hug and faced them, blush was present to her face, "You guys never changed."

"Well, Eiji-senpai's inspired," Momo suddenly commented and pointed his senior, "His girlfriend returned from London, you see."

"Hey!"

Everyone laughed after that. Sakuno laughed as well. She hadn't laughed like that in ages, as long as she could remember.

"Ryuzaki-san, you're pretty rich huh?" Gakuto commented as he looked around, "No wonder you can eat lots of sweets here."

"Hey, stop that," Oshitari said as he slightly hit his partner on the head, "Have some manner, will you?"

"Sorry about Ore-sama's teammates," Atobe said grabbing her hand and kissed it, "They just don't know what they're doing."

Sakuno was blushing when the Hyotei's Captain did that. Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand from him making everyone shock;

"Don't do that to my fiancée. I am the only one who can kiss her hand."

Everyone looked at the last person who talked. Seigaku didn't like the last person but the Hyotei was wondering about the relationship that the guy had with her. Atobe who was a bit offended, retorted;

"And who are you?" He said as he shifted his look from him to Sakuno who was still blushing, "Aren't you brat's girlfriend?"

"What?!" Everyone reacted when Atobe asked that. Sakuno was speechless. Somehow, she knew who the _brat_ Atobe was talking about.

"What? Whose brat are you pertaining to?"

Everyone sweat dropped at the event. A lot of things happened that they almost forgot about Sakuno's fiancé. No wonder that the Hyotei Captain didn't know about Chris' relationship to the Kitazawa family at all. Before Atobe could ask, Seigaku's Vice Captain interrupted and said something;

"Ummm guys, I think we should start the meeting," Oishi said and then looked at Tezuka, "Shall we go inside?"

Tezuka just nodded as he leaded the others to the door. They entered the door and suited themselves in. Soon after the couple arrived with Fakir and Ahiru signaling that the meeting should commence.

**xxx **

"So, the painting is fake?" Reinja asked the two who went to Azerbaijan a week ago.

Fuji nodded as confirmation, "But they are actually hiding the real one for safety purposes," He explained as he revealed the paper in front of them, "The fake painting has a message inserted there. I asked the owner to keep it as a secret."

The members of the mansion looked at the folded paper. The two teams had seen the message of the paper. They studied every possible solution for the message but it was useless. Reinja opened the folded paper and read the message aloud;

"You are facing the wrong direction of the light."

"What's that mean?" Reina asked the group this time.

Fuji shook his head, "We thought that it was directions but it was getting nowhere. I am trying to figure out to decipher the message."

"Maybe it's just a literal meaning, We only have four directions to turn to and four directions to enter each," Reinja explained, "We just have to discover the correct way."

"I wish it's just like that," Oshitari said this time, "If we know the right way, it could be the location of the culprit."

"You're right," Reinja agreed, "We cannot let our guard down, now that we both have the two heirs on our side."

They agreed. Sakuno was happy to hear everything now. They shared everything to her and now she was updating her knowledge about it. This painting was the latest information that she got. She hadn't got any idea about the painting at all.

"I also remembered about 'Big Ben'," Fuji said catching everyone's attention, "Remember the last line of the riddle?"

Everyone nodded and told him to continue;

"'Big Ben will strike four', that's the riddle said," Fuji said, "It happened though… when they ambushed your daughter a few weeks ago."

They remained silent after that. Fuji continued talking;

"They didn't give us any warning about their attack. It just happened."

"We need to move fast," Tezuka said all of the sudden, "We need to take actions before the culprit does."

"All we have to do is to find the real perpetuator and to solve this message," Reinja said and then looked at Fakir, "You find something to solve the message from the painting."

"Yes, sire. Certainly." He said.

Reinja looked back at them, "Do you still have the painting?"

"The Aurora Borealis?" Fuji asked them.

Sakuno flinched when she heard that. She looked at her bodyguard and her personal maid. They were smiling at her as if they knew what they were talking about.

_P-painting? Aurora Borealis? _She thought as she looked at the paper. Then she analyzed every information that she heard so far. She read the paper in her mind. _You are facing the wrong direction of the light._ _Wrong direction? Aurora Borealis is…_

"Aurora Australis…"

Everyone looked at her after she said that, looks were wondering about her.

"Aurora Australis?" Reina repeated what she said, "What do you mean by that?"

"Aurora Australis is… the southern counterpart of Aurora Borealis," Sakuno explained making everyone to look at each other. Fuji stared at her as if analyzing what she said, "Y-you mentioned about the painting right? A-and it's about Aurora Borealis… which is the Northern lights and it says here that we are facing the wrong direction of the light… c-could it be the Aurora Australis or the Southern lights?"

Silence erupted between them then, later on, they started praising her making her blush in the process.

"Sugoi Ryuzaki-chii! How did you know that?" Eiji praised her.

"I-Ie," She closed her eyes, "I—I just read that information lately. I've been reading books you see."

"Saa… that book is really useful," Fuji commented as he looked at her, "Thank you Ryuzaki-chan, that will help to the message."

"But solving the problem doesn't mean it's already there," Oshitari said this time, "What does it mean? Do we have to search south from here?"

They remained quiet after that. Things got complicated but Fuji wanted to try it harder. Everyone was thinking about the message but no one could solve it yet.

…At least for now.

* * *

**Later on:**

Capella felt asleep after the self-defense training for hours. It was Sakuno's turn after an hour. She was resting in her room so that she could prefer for her training. Ahiru fixed the little boy's bed as she smiled at him. She gave him a peck on the forehead before she brushed his hair;

"You'll have a wonderful life after this, Capella-kun," She said as she never left her stare to the boy, "I am glad."

"I am also glad that you can smile like that again."

She looked at the last person who talked. Fakir was leaning on the door while staring at them. She blushed when she noticed him.

"H-how come you can say cheesy things now?" She looked away when she couldn't take the knight's stare anymore.

"Why, am I not allowed?" He said walking towards her.

"N-no… it's not like that at all." She replied still not looking at him. She flinched a little when the knight finally approached her and tipped her chin up.

"Then, a smile suits you the best, Ahiru."

She blushed really hard. Looking at him, she knew that she wanted to smile but the way he looked at her was stopping her from doing so. Without the chance of doing anything, Fakir leaned down and kissed her fully on the lips. All she did was to clench her hands to her lap the whole time.

"F-Fakir-san…" She called his name as if she didn't know what to say.

"Ne, Capella's sleeping," He smirked as he suddenly pulled her up from the bed, hugging her to waist with one hand while the other was holding her hand, "Let's go to my room."

Her eyes widened when he said that. She knew what he was thinking and she couldn't help but to blush.

"W-we're in the middle of the work, Fakir-san."

"Correction," He said looking intensely to her eyes, "_We_ have got an hour to rest too, now that they are resting."

"W-what…?" She almost whispered her words.

"Come on, let's have twenty minutes if you are that worried."

"W-wai—" She was about to protest but the knight had already pulled her out to the room and took her to his room. The knight did all the possible things that she wouldn't object. Well, she didn't want to in the first place after all.

* * *

**Wednesday:**

The acrobatic player was really excited about that day. First, there was no practice due to the committee meeting. For some reason, it was very rare of him to become happy for not having a tennis practice, except for Inui's concoction of course. The reason was because of number two. When they learned about the cancellation of the practice, he immediately called Milfeulle and asked her to see him.

…Which the girl agreed.

And now he was waiting for her in front of the school gate. The last they saw each other was a few weeks ago. Milfie was very busy with her work for she had a business that she needed to pay attention to. It was a manga publishing company and her father entrusted the company to her as the Chief Executive officer.

The girl was pretty busy at such a young age.

"Eiji-kun!"

He looked at the area where the voice came from. His smile grew larger when he saw the pink-haired girl walking to his way, "Milfie-chan!"

Milfie stopped in front of him so he had the perfect view to see her. She was wearing a simple white dress. The girl was simple and he liked the sight of her.

"You are so cute!" He couldn't help but hugged her making her gasp in the process, "I want to take you home with me already."

"E-Eiji-kun!" She blushed really hard because of what he said.

Realizing what he did, he immediately released her and apologized, "Gomen, I didn't know what's gotten into me," He said scratching his head then, blush appeared to his face, "I must've missed you a lot."

Milfie looked away as she blushed as well, "I… I… M-me too."

He looked at her and stayed like that for a while. He was blushing as well. Staring intensely at the not-looking-to-him girl, he slowly reached for her hand and grabbed it. Milfie was a bit surprised that made her to look at him, "Let's go."

"E-Eiji-kun…" The girl looked down. He frowned when she did that. He was about to ask her what was wrong when the girl said something first, "C-can we just… go to the park?"

"I won't mind it but why it's only park?" He really wondered about it. He wanted to take her somewhere else better. But it seemed that Milfie was bothered about something.

And he wasn't mistaken when the girl spoke;

"I… don't want the same thing to happen again."

He thought about it. Milfie's fear. She was scared about the last time. No wonder that she was worried about it. Smiling to himself, his other hand went to her cheek and gently caressed it;

"Daijoubu da yo, Milfie-chan," He said being all serious once again, "I will not let that happen again. I don't want to see you sad and definitely I don't want to see you cry. I'll be fine. I promise."

"E-Eiji-kun…" She blushed at his words.

"Well, shall we?" He grinned as he offered her his arm.

Milfie stared at him before to his arm, "Un." She smiled as she accepted the offer afterwards. They started to walk on their way to the park.

* * *

**Friday, afternoon:**

She couldn't believe what was happening. Looking at the T.V screen, the crowd's noise was overwhelming, probably joining the victory of the player who would advance to the finals round. But she didn't understand anything; she didn't want to understand it at all.

"N-nee-chan…" Capella started tugging her shirt as he too was staring at the screen, "Nii-chan lost, wasn't he?"

"…"

"H-he lost the match… how?" Capella couldn't believe it himself.

Sakuno was stunned as well. There were few scenes about the boy leaving the court before they focused at the winner that day. She couldn't see his reaction that time but she knew it.

Ryoma was upset about losing the game.

* * *

**Night:**

She decided to stay in the library after the news. She told Capella that he should stay with Ahiru for a while as Fakir was just outside the library guarding her. She too wanted to distract something. The news affected her too. It felt sad that Ryoma lost his match. If it was _that_ bad for her, what was more for the tennis prince? She couldn't imagine it herself and she knew that the boy needed some time alone.

She thought of calling him later after she read a book for an hour. Browsing the shelves with her eyes, she found something interesting. It was like a diary book and it did catch her attention. Sitting on a chair, she started opening the book.

_T-this is indeed a diary._ Sakuno thought as she read the owner's book. _It's Ouka's diary. _Fully catching her attention, she started reading the book.

She learned a lot about the girl. How she became Ahiru's best friend much to her surprise. How she was loved with the people around her. She used to disguise herself just to escape the mansion. She also learned that her room was Ouka's room before. It was also a surprise that the secret passage that Ryoma went was also the girl's escape route. And it was miraculously kept hidden until today.

_O-Ouka-san's pretty sneaky too, huh, when she was a child._ She giggled at that thought. She loved horseback riding, reading books, dancing and fencing. She often played with her friends in the garden.

Sakuno turned another page and she discovered that it was about her lovelife. _Tiashe, that's the name of the person that she loves. _She thought as she continued reading. She also discovered that her love life wasn't that easy.

Ouka and Tiashe had no problem with their title. They were both noble and it was okay for them to marry someday. But someone was hindering their love, a person who was chasing the girl. _W-wait, I—I remember Ouka? I heard that she had been called…_ She stopped thinking when she continued reading the book.

It was actually the last page as she turned it. She read the remaining words and her eyes widened to what she had discovered. She slowly stood up while still trembling, losing the energy to grip the book, she suddenly dropped it on the floor. She was actually wondering and staring nowhere;

"N-no way…" Her eyes widened due to what she had learned, "T-the real culprit is…" She almost jumped to her location when her phone suddenly rang. Still dazed at what she had discovered, she picked up the phone without looking at her caller;

'H-hello…' She greeted with the lack of enthusiasm.

'…Hey…'

Her eyes widened when she recognized the voice, 'R-Ryoma-kun!'

'…'

'Ryoma-kun, I—I have something to tell you. I-I—'

'Sakuno…'

'H-hai…'

'I want to see you...' He said after a series of silence and then he added when she didn't reply, '…now.'

'Eh?'

'I am outside the mansion. I am soaking wet.'

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Fuji was stranded in a department store that night. Of all the days that it rained why did it have to be the day where he didn't bring his umbrella? So much for being genius.

"I didn't expect that it would rain today." He said. The truth was they were also bothered about the result of their youngest regular member of their club. Ryoma lost his match as everyone watched the game. The Kawamura restaurant became silent when they saw the result. They felt sad about it but Eiji made the whole team to still congratulate the boy when he came back.

It wasn't the boy's first time losing the tournament at Wimbledon's after all.

After that little encouragement, they parted ways. And that was the reason he was in a department store. Sighing, he decided to go back to the store to buy an umbrella as the rain was pouring heavy that night, "Let's see if I have change left." He said to himself as he yanked some money to his pocket. As he got some to his pocket, something came out in it and fell on the wet ground. Fuji saw it.

It was a tissue paper that he inserted to his pocket a while ago after he ate some wasabi sushi at Kawamura. He wasn't aware that he inserted it to his pocket. He watched the thin tissue getting soaked into the rain. As he observed it, something came to his mind.

His eyes suddenly widened, "That's it." He whispered as he thought of something. _Why didn't I think of it before? _He thought as he clenched his hands tight. With the new discovery, he ran to the wet pavement to get home really fast, forgetting to buy an umbrella completely that day.

* * *

**Mansion:**

Holding an umbrella, she was looking straight ahead of her. Using the same secret passage, she was able to come outside just like him. What she was shocked about was the appearance of the tennis prodigy in front of her.

Still wearing his fila hat, his expression was unreadable. He was wearing a black t-shirt covering with the black jacket and paired with black short. He was holding an umbrella as well but he wasn't using it. The rain was heavy but he didn't seem to mind it. Blinking twice, she returned to her reverie and ran to him.

"Ryoma-kun!" She said when she approached him shading him with her umbrella, "What's gotten into you! Y-you could've been sick of what you are doing right now!"

Ryoma didn't stir when she tried to wipe away the water from his hat and face.

"W-what are you doing anyway? Why are you soaking wet?" She asked him with hints of concerns and worries, "Ryoma-kun, what's wrong? Tell me?"

"…"

"I-is this… is this about the tournament?" She saw him flinch and she knew that she was right, "It's alright. Don't worry about it. You will not let yourself sulk because of the lost, will you? I—I mean losing will only make you stronger, right?

"…"

"So, use that chance and make yourself stronger, okay," She said as she smiled at him, "And then make sure that you will beat your opponent next time."

She let out a sudden gasp when he suddenly gave her a hug, surprising her in the process. She accidentally dropped her umbrella making her wet as well. He was cold due to the weather but she didn't mind it. She felt that he was hugging her real tight under the rain. He placed his cheek to her neck making her blush in the process.

"Seriously," He said for the first time, "You have the right words that I really need to hear at times like this."

"Ryoma… kun." She whispered. The boy wasn't planning to let go as if he needed the strength that he could get from her.

"You…" He started brushing her now soaking wet hair, "…will still be here even if I lose."

Sakuno was shocked when he said that. Ryoma was affected at his lost but somehow, his words were telling her something else. To make them comfortable once again, she tapped his back and gave him her reassuring reply, "I will always support you, no matter what happens."

**xxx**

The place was rather dark but the five-year old boy didn't care about it. He was sleeping soundly in his bed and didn't care about the world.

How dangerous that world to him was at that time.

He wasn't even aware that someone had entered his room and quickly walked to his side of the bed. The person placed a handkerchief to his mouth. He had a difficulty in breathing as he tried to struggle but soon after, he lost the small amount of strength and went back to slumber. It would have been a peaceful sleep if it wasn't for the person smirking at him.

**xxx**

The tensai arrived home making the other members wondered about it.

"What happened to you? Why are you soaking wet?" Yumiko asked him.

"Don't worry about me?" He said walking his way to his room. Yumiko and Yuuta looked at each other before they saw him appearing from his own room carrying the paper in his hand. Then they followed him to the kitchen.

"What are you doing nii-san?" Yuuta asked his brother. Fuji Syuusuke lit up the electric stove and placed the back paper on top. He walked closer to him and said, "H-hey! You are not going to burn the evidence you've got, are you?"

"No, I am not. Just watch." Fuji said keeping the paper on top of the stove. Yumiko and Yuuta just watched what Syuusuke was doing. Then, they noticed that something was appearing from the back of the paper.

"T-this is…" Yuuta couldn't believe it. Words were slowly appearing on the paper.

"You're right," Fuji said watching the paper revealed the letters, "This is the secret message of the paper."

They watched the paper being heated up under the fire. When it was finally revealed, shock was registered to their faces. Fuji became alerted when he realized everything.

"No way, it can't be?"

"Syuusuke? Do you know?" Yumiko asked him.

Fuji looked at them and gave them a serious look, "Ryuzaki-sensei has to know this. I need her to tell Ryuzaki-chan's parents before it's too late." With that he quickly ran from their house.

"Syuusuke, the umbrella—what a bother." Yumiko shook her head watching her younger brother ran under the rain… again.

**xxx**

"I am sorry for making you wet as well."

Sakuno smiled at him as she sweat dropped, "I-ie, that's fine. W-wait, I think that you should have a change of clothes," She said before she grabbed the umbrella on the ground and gave it to him, "I'll ask Fakir-san if he has some that fits for you."

Ryoma watched her walked away from her. He remembered that he was holding his own umbrella, "No need to give this to me though." He whispered to himself as he lifted her umbrella that he was holding. Sakuno started to run and went her way back to where she appeared. Smirking to himself, he slowly followed the girl ahead of her.

The sound of the heavy rain that fell failed him to hear something that came to their location. His eyes were slowly widened when he saw the girl wobble her head to her sideways, swinging her wavy hair in the process. It was a slow motion when he saw her collapse on the wet ground.

"Sakuno!" He said as he dropped the umbrella to the ground and ran to her. He also felt something sting to his nape. His eyes widened as he couldn't find his voice. He too also collapsed fighting for the consciousness. He looked above and tried to vision the girl with his feline eyes. The rain was giving him a hard time to see her but he could sense her there. He gritted his teeth, "Sakuno…"

His vision was slowly fading away. He could sense another figure standing in front of the girl and bent down to her. He saw the figure brushing the girl's hair. He was able to see the figure smirking before he too lost consciousness in the amidst of the heavy rain.

**xxx**

_I hope Ryuzaki-chan's omen is not that bad, right? _Fuji thought to himself as he ran in the middle of the rain. He needed to tell everyone really fast. Gripping the paper in his hands, there was only evidence that could save everyone from danger.

_Be careful. The culprit is just around the mansion. And I know… The culprit…_

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? Something bad happened. What did Sakuno and Fuji discover? Or should I say who? Find that out in the next chapter. Expect a lot of actions in the future chapters. I hope it will turn out fine… Sigh…**

**Reviews please! Need to motivate myself more. Give me a boost, guys. Thank you very much.**

**Just Sharing: While waiting for the last chapters of Gakuen Alice which was taken for ages… sigh, I decided to read another manga. I picked Shaman King Flowers. Tee hee hee, I love the sequel… It's the story of Hana Asakura, Yoh and Anna's son. (To think that they named their son Hana even though it's a girl's name. Well, Hana's name has its history so don't judge it.) He's funny alright and just like his father who befriended Manta and mostly Ren Tao, he also befriended someone and the name is Yohane Asakura. Yohane is his distant relative by the way… from the branch family. I love their friendship that started as enemy first. But oh well. Hana has also a fiancé that showed up and her name is Alumi (Anna the Itako III) Okay that's for it… the last was when Hana met his uncle and the current god, Hao Asakura and called him dummy for several times… (Hana was only a baby back then.) I restrained laughing when I read that chapter… tee hee hee… Sorry for telling it… can't help it… You should read it too… I haven't told anything yet… just the fun part… tee hee hee… ^_^**

**Next chapter: The Truth**


	8. The Truth

**Hi! I am back with the latest chapter. A lot had happened and we should face it. This has to come. Well, find that out as the climax of the story is beginning... maybe?  
**

**Just sharing: I thought that I would be having a bad day last night but it turned out to be a very busy day-ehrrm night. I was five minutes late for work because I couldn't get on a jeep so I didn't have a choice but to walk on my way to my working place. Duh, it was pretty hard and it was my first time doing that. fifty-five minutes of walk and I was late... good thing that the day was excused because of the weather. I was spared, yey. It was busy for me because I had to do our assistant supervisor's job because she was absent that day. What a night it was for me... Whew... I've been walking around the floor... I wished I called my students until morning instead... sigh... ;p **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**johanna - Meyers ang name nya... well... malalaman mu ang sagot dyan sa chapter na to... The truth has come anyway... Thank you... ^_^**

**Anonymous13 - Yeh, I know cliffhangers... Well, the continuation is here now... The truth has come in this chapter... Find that out...  
**

**and I agree... Losing will only make you stronger... Definitely our number one... **

**Well, next chapter is up now... Thank you very much... ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Truth**

**Chapter: They finally discovered everything? But would they make it or would it be too late? Find that out.**

* * *

_His eyes were slowly widened when he saw the girl wobble her head to her sideways, swinging her wavy hair in the process. It was a slow motion when he saw her collapse on the wet ground._

"_Sakuno!" He said as he dropped the umbrella to the ground and ran to her. The also felt something stung from his nape. His eyes widened as he couldn't find his voice. He too also collapsed fighting for the consciousness. He looked above and tried to vision the girl with his feline eyes. The rain was giving him a hard time to see her but he could sense her there._

* * *

The tennis Captain of Seigaku was reviewing the lineup for the upcoming tournament next month and was pretty absorbed about it. He wanted to be certain about the lineup that he took the time preparing for it, even though they had been doing it for several times.

No Captain in his team would let his guard down.

He had just finished checking the lineups for the last time when his phone rang. Seeing that it was his sensei, he answered it;

'Moshi, moshi, Good evening sensei.'

'Tezuka, where are you?'

Tezuka sensed that something was wrong at his sensei's voice. He gripped his phone hard, 'Doushita no, sensei?'

'Fuji solved the problem and we need to warn the Kitazawa for this.'

'What?'

'Come to the mansion immediately. We will all meet there, my granddaughter's in danger all this time.'

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

His vision was adjusting to his surroundings, blinking for several times to realize where he was. He felt something a bit painful at his nape but he ignored it. Then, he suddenly remembered what happened as his eyes widened;

"Sakuno!" He suddenly blurted the girl's name as he looked everywhere. He realized that his hands were tied up from his back, making him hard to move. But being a prodigy, it was easy for him to move around, doing some little tricks. He quickly looked around for the girl and she found her not far away from him. The girl was unconsciously lying down sideways on the cold floor and was tied up to her hands just like him. Using his feet that weren't tied up for his relief, he stood up and went fast to her location. He genuflected in front of her.

"Oi, wake up," He whispered loud enough for the girl to hear but no to avail. The girl was still unconscious and that made him worry. He couldn't use his hands to shake her to wake up so he used his head and shake her to her cheek, "Sakuno, please wake up."

He did that until he received a response from her. He distanced his face from her a little when she moved.

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes and he was relieved to know that she was fine.

"R-Ryoma-kun?" She said when she recognized him. The girl was blushing but he ignored it for a while. Ryoma didn't hesitate to show how worried he was to the girl and gave her a genuine smile.

"Yokatta," He said staring at her eyes, "Are you okay?"

The girl was a bit stunned when he asked her. Then, her eyes went to her sideways and from that time, she also knew that she was tied up as well. He saw her irk when she tried to sit up and miraculously, the girl didn't need his help to that.

"I—I felt something sting to my right side of my neck but I guess I am fine," She said as she looked around, "W-where are we? W-why are we tied up?"

"I wish I knew," Ryoma became aware as he looked around. He thought that they were in some sort of classroom but aside from that he had no idea where they were. He also noticed something, their clothes were also dried up. Judging from it, they were unconscious for he didn't know for how many hours, "Someone has kidnapped us and brought us here."

"C-could it be…"

Hearing the girl's words, he looked back at her only to be surprised. The girl was showing a definite fear that registered to her face. He knew that she feared something and whatever it was, he didn't want to hear it… but he had to, "What's the matter?"

"I—I knew the real culprit, Ryoma-kun." She said looking frightened in front of him.

His amber eyes widened, "What…?"

"I… I was about to tell you a while ago."

His shocking reaction changed into something fierce and looked at her, "Who is it?"

Sakuno was about to say the name of the culprit when the door of that room opened. Both of them looked at it and were really surprised to see the face of their kidnapper. Ryoma was shocked when he saw who was at the door but even more shocked when he heard Sakuno's trembling voice;

"Y-you are…"

* * *

**Kitazawa Mansion:**

Everyone was there and even Hyotei was being called in the middle of the night. The Kitazawa couple was on their night gown and had them covered with the robe when they saw them there.

"Sorry for calling you up at this late at night," Fuji said walking ahead of them, "I have something to tell you."

Reinja raised a hand telling him it was alright, "Let's talk in the conference room."

They didn't waste time and went to the room. As long as they settled, Fuji immediately showed the paper in the front. He looked at them;

"Is Ryuzaki-chan alright?"

"She's sleeping. Do you want me to wake her up too?" Reinja asked the tensai.

Fuji respectfully bowed at him, "Yes, please. She has to know this as well… and to see that she's safe."

Reina stood up and volunteered, "I'll go and wake her up. You discuss without me." She turned around and walked to the door.

As the fair lady exited the door Fuji caught their attention;

"I want to start from the info with this paper," He said tapping the paper with the front message, "Ryuzaki-chan gave me an idea about solving this message but it took me for a while to realize it."

"Okay," Reinja answered, "You discovered my daughter's perpetrator, didn't you?"

"Aa," He nodded. "The solution was simple and it was stupid of me of not figuring it out in the first place. There is an invisible message at the back of the paper. It did contrast the Aurora Borealis which is the Aurora Australis just like she said. And I realized that the message was actually telling at the back of the paper."

"You figured it out." Sumire said as she looked at the tensai.

"Who's the culprit Fuji?" Tezuka asked this time.

Fuji looked at them before he looked at the lord, "The culprit is indeed in the mansion, Reinja-san."

"What?!" The crowd responded at the same time. Somehow, Fuji had been calmed about it but he knew that he wanted to tell it to them.

The tensai flipped the paper to its back and showed them the secret message. They looked at it and was shocked to see the message was.

Reinja slammed his hands on the table and he gritted his teeth, "This cannot be… how—"

"ANATA!" Reina suddenly barged in making everyone shock at her sudden appearance. The fair lady was gripping something in her hand, "S-S-Sakuno has been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?!" Sumire, Tezuka, Fuji, Momo, and Oishi stood up while the others remained shocked at their seats. Reinja was shocked as well and then Atobe stood up and was the one to ask her;

"What happened, miss?"

Reina walked to her husband and grabbed his shirt, "She was kept in an abandoned school somewhere in downtown Tokyo. She was with the Echizen guy!"

"Echizen's here already?" Momo was shocked with the news. Eiji stood up, as well as Gakuto and Oshitari.

Reinja gritted his teeth and looked at the paper with the secret message, "There's no doubt about it. The one who kidnapped Sakuno is—"

**xxx**

"Meyers… san…"

"I see that the two of you are awake now." He said walking towards them.

Ryoma, in an instinct covered his body for Sakuno, "You are the culprit."

To their surprise, Meyers clapped his hands and smirked at them, "Bravo, you should be rewarded for guessing it right."

The tennis prodigy gritted his teeth. He knew that Sakuno was trembling even though she was acting tough in front of him, "Why are you doing this?"

Meyers gave him a glare as he replied, "Do you want me to explain that? I bet you already know."

"M-meyers-san, w-why?" Sakuno was able to ask him, "I—I don't get anything to all of this."

"You are so dense. I can't believe that they adopted you," Meyers said, "It was really unfortunate of you," He walked to their sides as he continued talking, "You know, your life should've been spared tonight if hadn't read that diary."

"W-what…?" Her eyes widened.

"If you didn't read that and approached this tennis boy here, he wouldn't have involved in this."

"You!" Ryoma retorted as he lounged at him but Meyers had punched him on the stomach.

"Ryoma-kun!" She shouted as she walked to him.

Ryoma was down to his knees as he crouched because of the pain.

"I hate interruptions when I am still talking so learn to take your part," Meyers said standing in front of them, "You all know my identity and you were right so far. I am Verloren's only bloodline."

Sakuno was looking at him while Ryoma inwardly glaring at him.

"It's just isn't your luck that you became a member of _my_ clan," He leaned closer to the girl, tipping her chin up, "You messed up with the wrong family, _Mistress_."

"Stay away from her!" Ryoma suddenly placed himself between them using his body to shove Meyers' hand from her chin.

Meyers was a bit shocked with sudden move and snapped. He slapped Ryoma's face with the back of his hand making the latter to lose balance, "You imbecile! I told you not to interrupt me!"

Sakuno shrieked when she saw that. Ryoma felt the pain but he was able to hide it. Still lying on the ground, he looked at the A-rank soldier and spat blood from his mouth before he showed him his signature smirk;

"What was that? A woman's slap?"

"You stupid brat!" Meyers clenched his hands as he went closer to him, "Do you want to die that badly?" He started kicking him on his stomach, "I'll make your wish come true."

"No!" Sakuno shouted as she tried to stop him but she was stopped by another man. She didn't know that there was another person in the room until she looked behind her. Looking at the scene, she feared for the tennis prodigy's condition, "S-stop! Ryoma-kun!"

The hit was painful but he endured it. He could hear Sakuno's pleading voice as she shouted. Sakuno was held by another man that she wasn't familiar with. Meyers had been kicking him to his stomach, to his arms and even to his face. If his hands were free, he was able to fight him back. He could use his feet for there were not tied up but he was worried for the girl if he did something that the A-rank soldier didn't like.

Sakuno's safety was his first priority at that time.

"Stop it! Y-you are going to kill him!" Sakuno closed her eyes as she ducked her head. She didn't want to see the sight for it was too painful for her. Her tears were incredulously fall down of their own, "Meyers-san! Please stop it!"

Meyers was not intending to listen to her. There was already a blood from the corner of his eyes and to his mouth. And some part of his body had bruise already but Meyers wasn't planning to stop any moment now.

"Stop beating him. You'll kill him, Meyers."

They looked at the last person who talked last. Ryoma and Sakuno were shocked to see who it was. Sakuno was the one who couldn't believe everything that happened;

"D-Drosselmeye-san."

Meyers stopped kicking Ryoma and walked away from him. The man who was holding the girl let her go and she used that chance to run to the boy's side and placed her body in front of them, "Oh, you never read his name in the diary, right? Let me introduce him," He said walking closer to the older bodyguard, "Meet Uncle Drosselmeye, he is my mother's brother."

"Y-you're…"Sakuno was shocked to the revelations. Her tears were still falling down her face. Ryoma tried to move but everytime he did that, his stomach would feel the pain, "I—I don't get anything at all. W-why are you doing this to me? Meyers-san, Drosselmeye-san?"

Meyers walked closer to their location once again and this time he grabbed a handful of her hair making her shriek, "Of course you wouldn't know us. We kept it as a secret. My mother hid us very well. Not even my father knew that I am existed in this world."

Her eyes widened despite the pain that she felt to her hair, "W-what…?"

Meyers smirked when he continued speaking, "I am Verloren's illegitimate son."

Ryoma was shocked as well. He didn't expect anything like that at all. Everything was clear now. The person—no people who wanted Sakuno and Capella dead were already in front of them now. Sakuno was in grave danger. He needed to do something and fast. He wouldn't let the last time happen ever again, where Sakuno covered herself to save him.

He wouldn't let his guard down as he swore it. He would do something to keep her safe at all cost.

"Ouka and Tiashe didn't know about that of course," Meyers said as he leaned away from her, letting go of her hair in the process, "I made extra precautions to my actions to hide my real identity. Ahiru was only hindering everything for I need someone's valuable thing and only her could tell me where she is."

"W-hat do you mean?"

"I need my father's proof that I am the rightful owner of the inheritance not some girl who's just being adopted in the family," He said walking inside the room, "The eye is the only proof that I can hold but Ouka has it and Ahiru wouldn't tell me where she is."

"T-the eye?"

"The stones of Rafael and Michael!" He looked at them, "I need those two combine together and make me the real heir."

_T-the eye of Rafael and Michael?_ She thought despite of the worries that they were experiencing right now. Somehow, she remembered hearing something like that before but she couldn't remember when, "I-if you want the inheritance, you can have it. I don't need it after all. J-just spare us… spare Ryoma-kun."

Silence erupted between them. Ryoma was shocked when she said that. Even though beaten up and all, his vision wasn't betraying him. Sakuno was just sitting in front of him, covering her body to him. He could see her back and her tied-up hands from his line of vision. They were trembling but she was acting tough in front of the A-rank soldier. It was happening again. The girl was saving him.

It should be the other way around.

He hated himself for that. He _must_ really need to do something. Looking around the room, he saw his duffel bag not far from their location. Seeing it there, he secretly smirked. For once, he let the girl to have the conversation so that he could regain some strength later.

She would buy him some time for that.

His thoughts were cut when Meyers suddenly laughed making the girl flinch in front of him.

"Do you think that I only need the inheritance?" Meyers said walking back to her and grabbed her nape making her shriek. He leaned closer to her and whispered to her ear, "I also want revenge."

"Y-you bastard!" Ryoma gritted his teeth. He wanted to punch him if only his hands were free. He was really close to the girl and he hated it.

Meyers looked at him and smirked afterwards, "I did a perfect job, didn't I? But the shot in Mud Island was really painful. I can't believe that I did that."

"Y-you set that up as well?" Sakuno was able to whisper, he was still holding her to her nape.

"I made the act realistic that time," Drosselmeye said cutting the two, "Too bad that my nephew had to go an operation because of the wound. But he did just a fine job. You _trusted_ him after all."

"And changing the targets was effective as well," Meyers continued as he looked at Ryoma. Meyers showed him his arm and his eyes widened when he saw the mark that Eiji discovered that time before he was caught in an accident, "That time as well, when that genius tried to solve the problem. We thought of targeting someone instead of him. We should've targeted his siblings instead."

Realizing what he said, Ryoma gritted his teeth to bleed. Everything was a trap in the first place. When they targeted him with silencer, they had the instinct that Sakuno would cover herself to him thus, receiving the blow instead. It was definitely a perfect plan though they hadn't succeeded of killing her… just yet. Even at Eiji's accident and almost killed his life because of that. He silently cursed as he glared at them, trying to think of what to do to save the both of them from their hands.

Meyers nodded at his Uncle and looked back at the girl, "The revenge is for my mother who died without getting an acknowledgement in the family. I'll make sure that you'll die together with Capella just like what my Uncle did to the real heir 16 years ago."

"Y-you killed Mom and Dad's real daughter?" She couldn't believe what was happening right now. She wasn't expecting that she would discover all secrets at one night.

"Meyers, stop that for now," Drosselmeye said catching his attention, "We still need them so learn to control your temper."

"Hai, hai," Meyers sighed after he gave them a smirk, "I'll give you time to say farewells to each other and after that… you will all die," He smirked as he saw him do that. Meyers then looked down on him, "Sorry about involving you in this but you've known a lot and you need to be perished with that knowledge… and as for you…"

Meyers looked back at her and gave her a luscious expression. He smirked before he continued speaking, "I'll make sure that you'll be enjoying the _pleasure_ I'll give you later… before you die."

Ryoma's eyes widened when he heard that. He was losing his temper especially the A-rank soldier kissed Sakuno's neck and sucked it. The girl was terrified as she tried to struggle. Her tears were warning to fall again.

"Let her go!" He tried moving enduring the pain but Meyers had pushed the girl to him making them lose their balance once again.

Meyers stood up and walked to the door. Drosselmeye followed suit together with the man who was inside as well, "Enjoy yourselves together and be sure that you'll say everything that you want," He was about to close the door behind them but he remembered something, "I forgot to tell you, Capella is also sleeping somewhere in this school. I'll let you have a little reunion later… if I change my mind that is."

Sakuno was shocked at his word. She immediately distanced herself away from the injured tennis player and called out to him, "M-meyers-san! W-Where's Capella-kun?. L-let me see him. Please!"

"Sakuno."

Upon hearing her name, she looked at the boy who tried to sit up but no to avail. Ryoma frowned at her painful expression as she continued crying, "R-Ryoma-kun…" She walked closer to him and bent her head to his arm, "W-what's going to happen to us? C-Capella-kun's here too."

He felt her tremble from his arms. Sakuno was scared and he hated when she was feeling that way. He also feared about the fate that was going to befall for them especially for the girl.

* * *

**Kitazawa Mansion:**

"Fakir! Gather all the strong soldiers and head to the abandoned school downtown Tokyo!"

Fakir alerted as he nodded, "Hai!" He couldn't believe that after he left Sakuno's room when she asked for that for minutes, she was immediately kidnapped. He cursed himself for not doing his job well. But it was still a good thing that the lord still trusted him. He called out the other soldiers and immediately ordered them to go.

"F-Fakir-san…"

He looked at the maid who was crying. He knew why she was crying… Capella was abducted too along with Sakuno and Ryoma. Ahiru was put to sleep by someone in the boy's room and she didn't know about that. He gave her a quick hug before he wiped her tears, "I'll bring them back, I promise."

Ahiru just nodded as she wiped her tears herself.

"We will go too." Fuji and Tezuka said at the same time.

"We will too." Atobe and Oshitari agreed.

Sumire hindered them, "No, it's too dangerous for you guys. We will wait here."

"Your coach is right," Reinja said who was wearing a knight's uniform that time, "Leave the mission to the professionals. We will bring them back I promise."

The rest remained silent as they were thinking the same thing. Tezuka gripped his hands as Fuji looked away. Was there anything they could do? Their youngest kouhai member was also in danger.

"We still have our rackets." Eiji suddenly commented.

Tezuka, Fuji and even Atobe looked up at Eiji. The acrobatic player sweat dropped as he looked at them;

"W-what? Did I say something wrong?"

Tezuka looked at Reinja and gave him a reassuring nod, "Reinja-dono, please let us go with you."

"Tezuka! What are you saying?" Sumire walked closer to him and said, "I just told you—"

"Sensei, Eiji's right. We can use our tennis," Tezuka said earning an understanding to everyone.

"B-but…"

"Sensei," Oishi said this time, "We will promise that we will be all safe. We will not have a man to man fight with the culprit. We will stay away from their weapons as well."

"Oishi-san's right," Atobe said earning attention to everyone, "We have geniuses in our team and simply," He looked at Tezuka afterwards, "We will never let our guard down."

Tezuka nodded and then looked at Reinja. Sighing, he nodded in the end, "Okay, tell me your plans on the way. Be sure that you will be all safe."

"Hai!" Both teams said in unison.

"Hinagiku stay with Hayate and don't leave Reina's side." Reinja ordered the two.

"Hai!" Hinagiku said.

"Dear… p-please…" Reina said.

Reinja hugged her and whispered, "Don't worry, I'll bring them safe. I promise." When Reina stepped back he looked at the rest who was inside a large van. He then shouted, "Everyone's here?"

"Not quite!"

All sets of eyes looked at the last person who talked. They were shocked to see who it was.

"We will go with you…"

* * *

**Back to the abandoned school:**

"C-can you move?" She asked the beaten boy as he tried to sit up. His face was bruised and there was still blood near his mouth and eye.

He didn't say another word for a while as he tried to move. When he did, she was surprised when he intensely looked at her and then to her neck. She bit her lower lip when he did that. Ryoma witnessed what Meyers did to her;

"Go behind me and untie my hands, Sakuno."

"W-what…?"

"We will escape here, now hurry."

Understanding what he said, she crawled to his back and placed her own so that she could reach the rope of his hands. She was shocked when his hands grabbed hers;

"I'll get us out of here… I promise."

"Ryoma-kun…"

"Don't cry okay. We will be home safe. You're with me."

Upon hearing that, she gripped his hands in respond. She knew that the boy would do anything for her safety. She was really glad that Ryoma was always there for her.

"Untie me."

"H-hai." With that she did all the possible things to untie the rope from his hands while Ryoma observed their area. He knew that there were guards outside their room. But he had a plan and he would be sharing it to her when she successfully untied him. When she did, he did hers fast. And it was easy for him. He then turned her around once again.

"Pretend that you are still tied up." He whispered to her ear making her blush in the process. Then, he looked at her neck. He frowned at the look of it.

Meyers left a mark on her… before he even did. He cursed himself for that.

"W-what's wrong?" She asked when she heard him curse.

Ryoma couldn't take it so he raised a hand and touched the hickey that the A-rank soldier did. She gasped when he did that. Then she noticed something.

He was rubbing that part of her neck but as she observed his expression, she knew that he couldn't remove that mark. She blushed even more when he placed her excess hair to her back, exposing her neck in the process;

"Let me…?"

Her eyes widened when he said that. She knew what he meant. She didn't give him a reply but Ryoma understood her. He crossed the distance between them and kissed her neck... and sucked it… like what Meyers did. When Meyers was doing that she felt disgusted. She feared for his warnings especially the _pleasure _that he was talking a while ago. She preferred to die rather than giving _it_ to him. But When Ryoma was the one kissing her neck, all she could feel was her heart drumming rapidly inside her chest. She was blushing as she felt him there. His lips were wounded as she knew it but Ryoma was just enduring it. She gasped when he made a kissing sound before he let her go;

"I swear that I'll never let that bastard touch you again," He whispered to her ear before he leaned back to stare at her eyes and then looked back at her neck, "Consider that as my doing."

She bit her lower lip as she blushed a lot. Her tears stopped for a long time and it was all thanks to him. The guy looked around and spotted his hat. He reached for it before he looked back at her;

"I have a plan but I need your help," Ryoma suddenly said, placing his hat to his head, "You have to succeed by doing it."

"W-what if I can't do it?" Sakuno doubted herself, "I—I am not sure…"

"You must, I trust you that you can do it," He said looking straight to her eyes, "You're _Ryuzaki_ Sakuno, ready for challenges."

Upon hearing that, a new wave of hope dawned upon her. With a determination in her eyes, she finally nodded.

"Good," With that he leaned closer to her ear, "All you have to do is…"

* * *

**Later on:**

Meyers arrived a couple of minutes later. He smirked when he saw the two of them sitting next to each other. The girl leaned closer to the boy when he walked closer to them. They didn't leave the area where he left them. He slowly went closer to the girl and grabbed her hair. The girl shrieked and he enjoyed it;

"Well, mistress, shall we enjoy ourselves together," He said as he pushed her down on the ground and looked at Ryoma, "In front of the tennis boy?"

"Kono yarou!" Ryoma shouted but Meyers just kicked him once again.

"Just shut up and watch the scene, brat!" He smirked. He didn't see Sakuno was out from the rope and suddenly used her self-defense. Thinking that she was still tied up, she used her hands to punch him hard on the stomach and pushed him away from her.

"Sakuno, now!" He shouted as he stood up, and lounged to the A-rank soldier.

Sakuno quickly stood up and went to his duffel bag. Ryoma on the other hand, gave him a hard punch as he left him there. He immediately went closer to the girl and grabbed his bag from her then, he grabbed her hand with his other and went outside. They saw guards standing in front of them but they were facing ahead of them. They both nodded in understanding and hit each other's head and started to run.

"GUARDS, GO AFTER THEM!"

They could hear Meyers shout but they ignored it. All they could think of was to get away from a safer place.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? It's long… sigh… Okay, action will be next… What will happen to them? Will rescue come in time? Find that out next. Somehow, I am not satisfied with this chapter... I don't know... Tell me thoughts please... Domo... ^_^  
**

**Secrets been revealed. Were Meyers and Drosselmeye unexpected? Hurray for the ones who guessed them right! They have been quiet all the time but those who are quiet are the most dangerous ones, right? Who guessed it right? Will you tell me… if I forgot something; just let me know about it… thank you very much… Who is the person that wants to join for the rescue? Find that soon… I guess… **

**Reviews please… let me hear them… thank you very much…**

**If you have more free time... feel free to read my new one-shot entitled _'Dream Catcher'_. Domo... ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Rackets are not just only for Tennis**


	9. Rackets are not just only for Tennis

**Hi there! Mj-san is back! Last chapter was 'nervous straining'. This chapter will involve lots of actions. Sigh… this will be tough… I hope you like it…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**johanna - **** tee hee hee… tama… I guess that was really noticeable although I did my very best for the readers not to notice that they were the culprit but still some of them guessed it right… tee hee hee… You can follow Detective Conan to this… I guess… Thank you once again… This is the continuation of the story. ^_^**

**Yumi014 – What are you saying! I missed you or course… I am glad that you are back… I am very happy to see you review once again… I never realized that it has been five months… Well, since you told me that you are going away for a while, I am not that worried because you told me that you'll come back… and you came back… thank you once again… ^_^**

**chapter 7 : tee hee hee… Fakir has his own way of 'seducing' the maid… Way to go… Fakir maybe sweat dropping in the process and though about it… hmmm I wonder how many… tee hee hee… :)**

**Chapter 8 : Tee hee hee… well, it's Drosselmeye alright. Yeah, they are the one alright. They are the culprit… and still moving…**

**Really? I only know the tennis game of the anime. I haven't heard about the dating sim version. Really that means shounen ai, only? It's fine by me, I love boy's love anyway… oh and no offense for the people who love normal pairing. I better check that out too and see their reactions… Thank you for giving me this reference and I am glad that I can find it on youtube… Ryoma and Kikumaru… tee hee hee… I'd like to see it… Gee thanks… ^_^  
**

**I want to see them too, especially, Shitenhouji and Rikkaidai.**

**Thank you once again… I'll see you soon… and this is the next chapter by the way… tee hee hee… ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Rackets are not just only for Tennis**

**Chapter Summary: Seigaku and Hyotei boys came to the rescue. Their target was to win the game; six games to love. Would it be too late?**

* * *

"You will take me whether you like it or not!"

Everyone looked at the blonde guy who was blocking the truck that they were riding in. Apparently, the vehicle had started moving when the blonde guy's limousine blocked the road. He must have heard from the fair lady about Sakuno's abduction that he went straight to the mansion but met them on the way. The Lord, Fakir and his henchmen, Seigaku and Hyotei regulars except their coaches were aboard the big vehicle. Reinja was the one to talk and went outside;

"Chris-san, this is a dangerous task," He said waving at him, "You should wait at the mansion."

"She's my fiancée!" He said acting stubborn, "I just cannot stay quiet while you guys do something for her."

The others looked at each other and thought really hard;

"I want to save her," He said giving them the countenance, "Please… let me go with you."

Both teams looked at each other and gave each other's thought while Reinja and Fakir looked at each other as well. In the end, Reinja sighed as he faced the blonde guy;

"Alright," He finally said, "Promise me that you will not do anything reckless."

"Hai."

After that they didn't waste time and sped up the long road. They shouldn't waste time for the lives of the two teenagers were at stake.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

He cursed himself as he observed around him. He had estimated that they began running for more than half an hour as they tried to hide from their pursuers. For the meantime, they were… hiding inside a club. He tried calling his senpais but they were out of coverage area. The culprits had a great place for 'signal' much to his dismay. From the looked of it, they were really in an abandoned school. He was looking for the possible exit but everytime he saw one, he could see bodyguards.

Just how many guys did Meyers and Drosselmeye have?

They could just escape and hit them with his skills but he just couldn't put her on the line. Those guys were armed with guns and it was too risky to try his luck. Gritting his teeth, he tried looking outside. They were still looking for them.

If he had lots of tennis balls with him then it would be fine.

Then his eyes widened in surprised. He looked around him and started searching the area. Sakuno was curiously watching his move;

"R-R-Ryoma-kun," She started, "W-what are you doing?"

Ryoma continued looking ignoring her for a while and when he found 'them' he looked at her giving her the smirk despite the wound on his face, "Weapons." He said looking at the tennis ball in his palm.

Sakuno's eyes widened when he said that. She walked a step forward and looked at the ball before him, "W-we are going to… fight."

From the ball, he shifted his stare to her, "Aa."

"B-but Ryoma-kun…" She looked down as she didn't know what to say. Fighting was the last thing in her mind. As much as she could, she didn't want to fight. Her thoughts were cut when Ryoma tipped her chin;

"I'll get us out of here, I promise," He said staring at her eyes, "But we need to fight."

She bit her lower lip before she replied, "D-do we need to?"

"We _have_ to," He said still not tearing his stare away from her, "Or else they will be the one to kill us," He grabbed her hand making her flinch, "I will protect you, just stay with me the whole time."

Sakuno finally nodded then she remembered something, "C-Capella-kun!"

Ryoma flinched when he remembered the boy as well.

"Ryoma-kun, we cannot leave here without Capella-kun," She said gripping his hands real tight, "We must find him first."

"You are right," He said after a series of silence. The little boy had done a lot of things to them, especially to the girl. Sakuno had grown fond of Capella after all, "Let's seek for him."

With that he grabbed a handful tennis balls that he could use and put them in his duffel bag. He grabbed her hand with his other hand and pulled her near the door. He checked outside and looked for clarification. He knew that they would gamble for a big bet and there was no way that he would lose that bet.

**xxx**

The rescue team arrived at the abandoned school at an incredible speed. Everyone went out from it and stared at the place. The night was really dark and it added an eerie atmosphere from the abandoned school. The school was big but there were dim lights that were coming from the inside. They were at the hiding spot so they couldn't be seen from the lookout.

"Everyone," Atobe called their attention in an alert tone, "Go and paired with your partners and raid the school as planned."

"Be sure to assist the other," Tezuka said as he looked at both teams, "And don't let your guard down."

"Hai." Everyone said in unison.

"Let's go. We don't have time to spare," Reinja said as he looked at his most trusted bodyguard, "Fakir you assist me and Chris-san."

"We will go with you." Tezuka said as he looked at Atobe who nodded, "We will go at the entrance."

Everyone nodded as they planned everything. As if on cue, they started entering the abandoned school with extra care.

* * *

**At the back gate of the school:**

They started entering the school separately. The first group entered the back gate. Kawamura, Inui, Chotaro and Shishido and the other bodyguards who were guarding them were secretly sneaking ahead of them.

"There are two men at three o'clock and there are other two at nine o'clock." Inui said as he calculated the distance between them.

Chotaro and Shishido looked at each other and looked at the data analyst, "Let's do this and fast."

Inui nodded and then looked at Kawamura, "As possible, let's refrain from making a noise."

Everyone nodded as they looked at them. Chotaro grabbed a ball from his pocket and stood a little to his side. He gripped the ball hard before he looked ahead where the men were standing;

"Here goes nothing," He said as he smirked and tossed the ball before serving, "One shot with all my soul." He hit the ball really fast that caught the attention of the guards.

Inui saw his serve and wrote it, "215km/h. I thought that you are only using your scud serve," He looked at him and smirked, "Ii data."

"Would you mind helping us first, Inui-san?" Shishido said who was positioning himself beside Chotaro. Their target was making their moves now. He placed his racket and the ball together and prepared to perform next, "The enemies are approaching us."

"I am helping," Inui said calculating their distance, "Chotaro-san, right to the corner, Shishido-san hit at the corner and Taka-san, to your down right."

"Got it!" They said in unison and started hitting their tennis balls. Chotaro used his scud serve and hit one man on his forehead. Shishido targeted the other man with his normal serve, while Kawamura used his two-handed 'Hadoukyuu' to the other man thinking that he should use two-handed to decrease the power. This would make sure that the receiver end was just unconscious. Somehow, the three men fell down as they dropped their weapons on the ground without even using it against them. They were really fast than those guys. But they were not finished yet;

"Taka-san, twelve o'clock!" Inui shouted pointing at the last man who was aiming for him.

Kawamura quickly prepared as he didn't have a choice but to perform it. Since it wasn't a return hit, the power might decrease its number but it would give a try. He quickly tossed a ball and hit it with his 'Final Hadoukyuu' and aimed for the man's hand causing him to drop the gun and kneeled because of the pain. The bodyguards went to them and immediately restrained them. Inui asked where Ryoma and Sakuno were but they got nothing from them. Signaling the Hyotei's doubles pair, they knocked them out with the rim of their rackets.

"We need to move on." Inui announced when they secured those guys from a corner. A bodyguard from the mansion was guarding them as they continued sneaking.

* * *

**At the entrance gate of the school;**

Both Captains, The leader, the knight and the blonde guy were really careful about entering the school.

"Where's Meyers?" Chris suddenly said as he noticed his best friend was not there, "He's supposed to be here too?"

Fakir answered him, lying in the process, "He is gone missing after the mistress' shot incident."

"What?" Chris was a bit shocked when he said that, "Where is he?"

"Stop wondering about the missing bodyguard," Reinja said as they hid at the entrance door of a building. He decided to keep it to him for a while. He would let the situation for him to discover, "We have guests in front of us."

They looked ahead of them and saw a bunch of men in black suits. Atobe and Tezuka nodded at each other and performed their first plan.

"Reinja-san," Atobe started, "Stay here while we corner those thugs."

"I can help too," Reinja said giving him a countenance that they needed, "They are armored with guns. It's too dangerous for you boys."

"Don't worry," Tezuka said facing the lord, "We have plans for this. Please, just aim for their weapons just in case."

Before Reinja could reply, Atobe and Tezuka ran at opposite sides. The three men and the other bodyguards were stunned at their sudden actions.

"W-what are they doing?" Chris couldn't believe it. These guys were really facing deaths. No wonder that Reinja was worried about them.

They were fighting at that moment but not on the court anymore.

Some men noticed Atobe running in front of them and shouted;

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?" He said aiming the gun at him.

Fakir used that chance and charged forward and knocked some men without drawing their guns at him.

Atobe smirked at them before he stopped and jumped. Somehow, it caught the men's attention. He tossed a ball above him and shouted;

"Hametsu e no rondo!" He then hit the ball towards the man's hand where the gun was resided with that powerful smash. The man dropped the gun but Atobe was not finished yet. The ball bounced back at him and hit another powerful smash to the other man. Once he landed on the ground, he brushed his hand to his silver hair and smirked at them;

"Be awed at the sight of my prowess!"

"Atobe," Tezuka said who was at the other side called his attention, "Do not let your guard down. It's not over yet." He activated his self of actualization before he hit some tennis balls to the remaining men. Atobe was helping him so that he could activate his 'Tezuka Zone' and aimed it at the men who were still conscious after being hit.

Reinja who was shocked at their outstanding performance recovered. His helped wasn't needed at that time as they finished the fight by themselves. They were all tied up later on, as the bodyguards of the mansion assist them.

"I am impressed," Reinja said facing the two, "I can't believe that you can use your tennis skills in this field."

Atobe and Tezuka looked at each other and smirked. They were about to say something when they heard a loud gun shot from somewhere.

"Sakuno!" Chris suddenly turned around and looked elsewhere. The blonde guy feared that the shot had something to do with his fiancée. Forgetting the people around them, he started to run where he thought he heard the gun shot.

"Chris-san!" Reinja shouted as he followed the blondie. Atobe and Tezuka followed him while Fakir ordered the others to guard the men before he followed the rest.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

"Darn it!" He cursed for the umpteenth time as he leaned from a wall hiding from their pursuer. Everything was getting on his hand as he continuously hitting whoever they encountered on their way with his twist serve. Whoever received it did fall unconsciously on the ground but he failed with the last guy as he spotted them first before he did. The guy aimed the gun and shot at them. With quick reflexes, they were able to dodge it and hid from where they were now. He gripped the ball really hard as he thought of something else. He was about to go out when he felt a gripped from his shirt. He looked to see her worried face.

Right, he was hugging her in the process as he leaned on the wall. Tightening the hug, he changed his plan and tried to look outside.

The man was facing the other way around. He smirked when he saw his position. The man probably didn't see the place they hid. He looked at her for a while before he moved from his hiding place, releasing the girl in the process.

"Ne, jii-san," He teased as he tossed the ball upward when the man turned around at him, "Looking for me?" He smirked before he hit the ball with his racket and gave him his famous 'twist serve'. The man didn't have a chance to move as the ball hit straight to his face and fell unconscious. He stood straight as he watched him fall.

"Ryoma-kun…"

She ran to him and grabbed his arm. Her hand was trembling as he felt it. She was scared and he knew it. As he observed the school so far, they were on the first floor and from where the man was lying; there was a door that could lead outside. He gripped her hand tight as he thought of how to convince her.

"Sakuno," He said facing her, "You have to get out of here, go to that door and get help."

"C-come with me," She said as she walked closer to him, "Let's seek help together."

"Capella's still here," He said not looking at her, "I'll go look for him before it's too late."

"Then, I'll go with you."

"Yadda!" He firmly said still not looking at her, "Go!"

"I won't leave without you!" She stubbornly said reaching out to his shirt, "Not with those guys there!"

"It's dangerous to be here," He said closing his eyes trying to calm himself, "Now's your chance to escape."

"I am not leaving without you!" She said with determination.

"I can't afford to lose you again!" He said suddenly holding her to her shoulder with his free hand making her shock in the process. His stare was giving her the determination of not failing to do anything when it came to her. They were soft despite of everything, "Not ever."

She was speechless when he said that. Then he saw her immediate blush. He just looked away pinning his hat as he continued speaking;

"I won't let it happen again. Not being able to save you that is," He said as his expression was unreadable at that moment, "I will not sit and do nothing like I did before."

"…"

"…"

"But you always are."

Upon hearing that, he looked back at her only to see her smiling at him, her blush was still present;

"You are always there to save me," She said biting her lower lip thinking of what to say next, "Ever since I met you, you never fail to save me."

"…"

She became serious as her mind was final, "I won't be a burden to you, I promise. Just let me go with you."

He just looked at her determined eyes. She was one stubborn girl as he thought of her. Didn't she know that they were in danger, she was in danger? She was the main target. Now that they knew the truth, they wouldn't spare their lives anymore. And having her with him; was in fact, a burden for him. He was about to tell her when the girl stopped him for the last time;

"I-If you are scared of losing me then," She said looking at him and blushing in the process. He was still holding her to her shoulder, "I also feel the same."

His eyes widened when she said that. They remained stationery for a few minutes before he surprised her with his sudden moves. The one with his racket on went to her waist while his hand that was on her shoulder went to her nape and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. Sakuno gasped as he did that, she didn't resist much to his relief. Despite of the pain that he felt at the corner of his lips, he continued kissing the girl bringing her closer to him. He deepened the kiss for a few seconds before he decided to break it. He placed his head at the side of her temple and kept their position like that;

"Why do you always think that I did even though I didn't?" He said brushing her loosened hair.

"B-because…" Sakuno started. He knew that she was blushing to the fullest because of the kiss that he gave her earlier, "Because you always did."

Sighing, he closed his eyes, feeling her returning his hug, "Baka."

* * *

**At the gym:**

"FREEZE!"

Oishi, Kabaji, Oshitari and Kaidoh stopped from walking inside the gym when they heard someone shout somewhere. They slowly looked behind them only to be surprised.

From the entrance of the gym door, Seigaku tensai was standing there… between the group of men surrounding him. One man was aiming a gun to his temple while holding him to his shoulder. They should be freaking out at that moment but somehow, they couldn't.

Despite the situation that he was in, Fuji was still smiling at them;

"Gomen, I was caught you see."

"F-Fuji…" Oishi said sweat dropping in the process. Originally, they were eight in the group. Fuji was with Eiji, Gakuto and Momoshiro. They decided to separate into two groups to make the search easier but somehow, Fuji was caught and they didn't know how. There was one question;

Where did the others go?

"Don't move if you don't want your friend to get hurt." The man with the gun said pressing it deeper to his temple.

"Ne, Kuro-san," Fuji suddenly said. The man looked at him and wondered, "If they don't move, I won't get hurt right?"

"Fuji, what are you trying to—"

"It's alright," Fuji said looking at the moon valley specialist, "Just don't move, for those who are visible out here."

They blinked when the tensai said that. Somehow, they didn't understand what he said but Kaidoh being aware of surroundings noticed something but he didn't show it to his teammates and friends and remained passive.

Soon after, another set of men in black suits surrounded them as well. Oishi, Kaidoh and Oshitari gritted their teeth while Kabaji just stared at them.

"Restrain them." The man Fuji with announced to the other men.

"Kuro-san," Fuji said opening his eyes in the process, "They didn't move. Why are you capturing them?"

"Stop talking."

Fuji looked behind him and saw that the man beside him was pretty busy watching his friends being captured. He used that chance to grab something in his pocket and secretly tossed it up. He mentally counted before he asked him, "You said they shouldn't move but that doesn't mean I can't."

"What!" The man looked at him but before he could ask another, Fuji swiftly ducked his head low and easily got away from his grip, not missing of giving him an upper cut punch.

"Super Great Momoshiro Special!

When they heard it, a ball was directly hit to the man's face who was previously holding Fuji before it went totally unconscious. Kaidoh didn't waste time as the others were busy for the commotion he threw some tennis balls above and gave his rival a hit. The second powerhouse player returned the hit back on it and performed a powerful boomerang snake, hitting every man on its way. The others looked above as well and were happy to see Mukahi and Eiji with him. As the man who was holding Oishi collapsed beside him, he performed a lob and Eiji jumped on it;

"Nya! This is what I always waiting for!" The acrobatic player said as he did a summersault first stunt before he hit the ball back with the man below, "KIKUMARU BAZOOKA!" He was really hype for it was his first time holding the racket after being hospitalized for months. Sumire had given him the permission that very day.

Kabaji just brought fort his racket to the remaining men and pushed them on a wall making them unconscious in the process. Gakuto however, aimed at Fuji's location and did his moon salute to the other man near him. Fuji looked at Hyotei's acrobatic player and smiled;

"Mukahi-san, please save some for me," He said as he immediately ran to his side where the man was and hit it with his own racket, "And I didn't have to us my special skills in this."

Gakuto blew up the gum from his mouth before he grinned at him, "Sankyuu." He said making him smile back at him.

Seeing the scene, Oshitari just copied what Fuji did and hit a man near him. Fuji saw this and just gave the Hyotei tensai a rare smile. Both geniuses noticed something from those men.

They were a little slow when they were drawing their guns at them. Were they holding back because they were still young? Fuji shook his head; Sakuno was too young to be killed so it was impossible. They were just really slow and their reflexes were so fast. They had the advantage if their timing was accurate. And it was getting in their hands.

They continued battling with the men until they were unarmed. Mukahi and Momoshiro were already downstairs while Eiji was still above the stairs where he could see every black man at the center.

"You're… unbelievable," One of the men tried to say his thoughts, "Y-you are only using those rackets. W-what power do you guys have?"

Fuji gave him his sly smile, "Simple, because..." He started as he looked at Eiji.

Eiji on the other hand, summersaulted for the last time and landed in front of them with one knee on the ground. He grinned at the man who asked as he placed his racket in front of the man's face;

"Rackets are not just…"

**POK!**

Just finished performing his last twist serve; he stood up with Sakuno behind him and placing his racket in front of the guy that he hit and smirked;

"…Only for Tennis."

Sakuno just looked at the guy who just lied down in front of them. As she thought of it, they climbed up the third floor of the building. She also noticed that those men were leading them somewhere but she thought that her instinct was wrong.

Meanwhile, Ryoma tied the man up and distanced the gun away from him to avoid more shots. He had put themselves in danger for several times and he was lucky enough to hit them with his twist serve. He couldn't take the risk of using his other techniques for it would require close distance. Good thing that his twist serve was powerful enough to knock them down.

"Just how many guys do I have to knock out?" He whispered as he grabbed the tennis ball that he used to the guy. The truth was he was running out of 'ammo' for his 'weapon'. He needed to think of something before he was completely disarmed.

"Until you surrender and give the mistress back to us."

Both of them looked at the last person who talked last. Ryoma flinched from grabbing the ball while Sakuno was stunned at her location. From the door ahead of them, there was the older soldier standing there, pointing his gun at them.

"D-Drosselmeye-san." She whispered as she couldn't move.

Ryoma secretly cursed as he walked backwards and reached for her.

"The game is over you two," Drosselmeye said walking a little closer to them aiming the gun at him, "It's 'match point' young man."

Ryoma just glared at him covering his whole body to the girl. He wouldn't let the same thing happen again. Sakuno was really scared but she had to act tough;

"P-please stop it, Drosselmeye-san," Sakuno said trying to talk to him, "Why are you all doing this?"

"Didn't you hear what my nephew said?" He coldly replied at her, "We want revenge for my sister, his mother. And you are the key for that," He walked another step, "Losing once is not enough for the Kitazawa for it will never level the life of my sister had. You, mistress have to disappear in this world."

"That's totally absurd." Ryoma firmly said still glaring at him. He gripped both of his racket and the tennis ball.

Drosselmeye let out a bullet near his racket making Sakuno scream and Ryoma stun from the shot. That was not really safe for the both of them;

"Drop the racket and the ball," He said as he reloaded his gun once more, "If you want to live longer."

He gritted his teeth as he reluctantly followed his orders and dropped the racket and the ball. He still covered his whole body to Sakuno while the girl was just grasping his shirt behind.

"Too bad that you two have to die in this place," Drosselmeye said as he prepared his index finger to the trigger, "It was unfortunate that you became a Kitazawa, Miss Ryuzaki Sakuno."

Her eyes widened when he said that. Ryoma didn't move a muscle and just glared at him. He tried to think of a way on how to escape the death that was awaiting them. He wouldn't let Sakuno die there. Not in his life. He just hoped that he could have enough time to think about it.

"Good bye."

Sakuno closed her eyes when she heard that from him. Ryoma didn't let her move from her location as he was covering her the moment there. She was expecting a loud 'bang' from the area but what she heard was a loud 'thud' instead. Ryoma on the other hand, was also surprised at the turn of event.

Sakuno slowly opened her eyes and saw what was happening. She witnessed Drosselmeye slowly collapsing on the ground dropping the gun in the process. What shocked her was the person behind Drosselmeye.

"Sakuno!"

"C-Chris-kun…" She couldn't believe what she was seeing now.

Chris was there, holding a large pile of wood in his hand. The blonde guy was relieved of seeing her safe and sound. His eyes softened as he immediately walked towards her passing the stunned Ryoma and tightly hugged the girl;

"Thank goodness," He sincerely said while he was tightening his hug more, "I am glad that you are safe."

"Chris-kun," She whispered almost crying in the process. She tapped his back telling him that she was alright, "I—I am, thank you."

Ryoma who was standing near them, recovered after a slight shock. True to be told, the guy saved them in the nick of time. But the scene in front of him was telling him something more. He didn't like what he was seeing. He was hugging Sakuno in front of him and he wasn't stupid to let him hug her all the time;

"How did you find us?"

Chris and Sakuno looked at him as the former gave him the neutral stare. Sakuno realized that as well and looked at her fiancé;

"I-I've been wondering about it too?"

Before Chris could answer their questions someone answered that for him;

"…With us for course."

Everyone looked at where Chris entered and found Reinja, Fakir, Atobe and Tezuka approaching them.

"D-dad, Fakir-san," She felt happy when she saw them. Without further ado, she ran to her father and hugged him like there was no tomorrow, "I'm glad to see you."

Reinja gave the same treatment and felt glad to see her as well.

Tezuka and Atobe went to Ryoma.

"Buchou, Monkey king."

"Geez, forget the nickname, we save you remember?" Atobe said brushing his hair in the process.

"I am glad that you are safe," Tezuka said placing a hand to his shoulder. Looking around, he noticed his red racket and some tennis balls that were lying around the room, having the same instinct as them. He also noticed the bruise that he got all over his body. He took notice of it, "I am proud of you."

Ryoma was stunned at his praise. He simply gave him a nod.

"Why is Drosselmeye-san here?" Chris suddenly asked when he stared at the unconscious guy, "He's the culprit?"

Sakuno answered him, "C-Chris-kun… The culprits are… him and…" She doubted whether to say it or not but knowing that they weren't safe yet, she had to say it. It would shock Chris but he had to know, "…Your close friend… Meyers-san."

"What?" The blonde's eyes had widened in surprise. He couldn't believe what he heard from her, "T-that's not true," He walked a few steps backward, "Y-you could've mistaken him to someone else."

Sakuno shook her head and explained everything that she and Ryoma knew. Chris was too shock to absorb everything. He trusted Meyers to protect his fiancée and he just couldn't believe that he was just putting her in danger even more. He couldn't believe it as he looked down, biting his lower lip in the process. Their thoughts were cut when a sound coming from speakers could be heard in the entire school, ready for broadcasting;

'_Ice cream, soda pop, cherry on top…'_

Everyone inside the abandoned school got freaked out when they heard the sound from the announcer.

'_Who's your boyfriend, Let's find out;…'_

They were being suspicious about the voice. Fuji together with the other team was listening to the sound.

"_Is it an A! B! C!"_

"That's the…" Eiji looked at Oishi and then to Fuji.

"Aa…" Fuji looked at the speaker where he thought the voice came from and stared at it, "That's the jump rope rhyme."

'_BIG BEN STRIKE ONE…'_

Inui listened to the sound as they entered a building. They reunited with Fuji and joined them.

"That's the warning…" Inui as he gripped his own racket. Everyone looked at him.

'_BIG BEN STRIKE TWO,  
BIG BEN STRIKES THREE  
BIG BEN STRIKED FOUR…'_

The people on the third floor remained stationery as they listened to the voice. Chris was unreadable at that moment. He knew that voice very well and judging from what Sakuno had told him, it was impossible not to believe her.

'_BIG BEN WILL STRIKE NOW…'_

"Something is about to happen." Tezuka announced as the atmosphere became eerie. Sakuno clenched her hands to her chest as she clasped them. Somehow, she felt something bad about it, especially the words that she was hearing. She had the idea of the rhyme for she was being told about it.

'_Thank you for accepting my invitation everyone! I am glad that you are here to witness the ending of my game!'_

They remained silent but they were secretly panicking inside. They knew that something bad was about to happen.

'_Mistress!'_

She flinched when she was being called that way.

'_We should stop playing hide and seek anymore; you cannot escape your way to Sanzu river where your death awaits.'_

"MEYERS! YOU BASTARD!" Chris suddenly shouted near the speaker that he saw. He snapped as he couldn't take it anymore, "I TRUSTED YOU, YOU DEMON!"

'_If you don't move now, someone will be losing his life,'_ Meyers said as he broadcasted his intentions, _'Just like the last line of my message.'_

"C-Capella-kun," Sakuno said looking at Ryoma. Everyone was shocked when they too realized what she said, "H-He's targeting Capella-kun!"

'_Let's have a little game my mistress,' _Meyers said making everyone tense, _'Let's play seek or die. Find him alone, mistress. If your friends find him before you do, he'll die.'_

"That demon!" Reinja cursed as he bit his lower lip, "He thinks everything as a game."

"We can't let Sakuno do this," Chris said facing Reinja, "I can't let her face the danger herself."

Reinja massaged his temple as he thought of a way on how to solve the problem, "Do you have an alternative plan."

Atobe walked closer to them, "Judging from his moves, he is true to his words. If he says it, he does it. We have to reconsider."

"What! You'll let her search for the kid?" Chris said.

"He's an heir as well." Atobe stoically said.

Ryoma was also confused at the sudden turn of events. Meyers wanted Sakuno to find Capella alone. What was he trying to pull? If someone found Capella before she did, the boy's life would be in danger. And Meyers wouldn't hesitate to do what he said. He bit his lower lip as he gripped his hands to his sides.

Sakuno was looking at them while they were arguing whether they would let her find Capella or not. Capella was probably crying right now wherever he was. The deal was to find him alone and if she didn't, his life wouldn't be put back together. She looked at the arguing team before she looked at Ryoma who was busy thinking of his own solution. Clasping her hands to her chest, she carefully walked backward without being noticed. She bit her lower lip as she tried not to make a sound. When she spotted the stairs, she immediately turned around and ran to that location, closing her eyes in the process;

_Gomenasai, minna…_

Sakuno had ran a few meters away from them when Ryoma noticed her disappearance. Realizing about it, he looked around him and was really in panicked.

"Sakuno…"

Calling her name made everyone look at him and also noticed her disappearance.

"Shimatta!" Ryoma cursed as he ran somewhere hoping he could catch up with the girl. The others followed him wearing the same worriedness on their faces.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

She looked at every room that she reached but there was no sign of a little boy. She was really scared but she was more scared for Capella's life. She needed to find him before someone could. Deciding that she should ascend the stairs, she thought of possible things that could happen to her.

Not in her life that she could act brave like that. She didn't expect to encounter something dangerous like she was experiencing right now. She felt like she had born as a new person when she entered the Kitazawa family. Running to a door, she opened it and revealed the dark night above her.

It was the rooftop.

"N-nee-chan!"

Looking ahead of her, she spotted Capella a few meters away from her but her eyes widened at the scene.

Capella was sitting on the ground, his hands were tied up in front of him and was crying like she was expecting him to be… with Meyers kneeling in front of him extending his arm to the little boy's forehead… where the gun was resided.

"Capella-kun!" Without thinking, she ran to the little boy and quickly covered her body for the boy, facing the A-rank soldier in the process, thus, Meyers distancing the gun from them.

"Sakuno-onee-chan…" Capella whispered, "I—I am scared."

Sakuno looked behind him and smiled, "H-heki da yo, Capella-kun… Nee-chan's here now."

"Really mistress," Meyers said catching both of their attention. The gun was dropped to his side while looking at them, "First, the knight, second, the tennis boy and now, that boy? Seriously, why do you love covering your body for them?"

"L-let us go!" She firmly said spreading her arms to protect the boy.

Meyers smirked at the courage that she was showing at that moment, "Do you think that you can escape here alive? Think again."

Her eyes were trembling but she was able to put up the act. Her eyes widened when Meyers lifted the gun to her and placed it on her forehead. Her heart was trembling at that moment.

Was it her end?

"Congratulations for getting here first and reunited with him," He said reloading the .45 caliber gun on her forehead, "But this is where you will say goodbye."

Her eyes were still widened as she looked straight at his eyes which were looking down at her. She couldn't find her voice to shout or to ask for help.

"Nice meeting you, mistress. Goodbye."

When she heard that, she immediately closed her eyes and bit her lower lip... waiting for her possible fate that awaited her.

* * *

**Done! Waah! Cliffhanger! What will happen next? Is it Sakuno's end? Find that out in the next chapter.**

**I used the skills of the regulars here, I hope it turned out fine.**

**This fic was long… I decided to put all the actions in one chapter but I guess I couldn't put them together after all. Don't fret yet, the battle is not over… The additional people who wanted to help weren't there yet, find that out and more actions next week…**

**Vocab:**

**Jii-san – old man**

**Kuro-san – Mr. Black man**

**Sanzu river – Hell river**

**Shimatta – Oh no! Oh shoot!**

**Heki da yo – It's alright. It's okay.**

**Review please! Need to hear your thoughts. Motivate me more… Domo… ^_^**

**Next chapter: Facing the Pressure**


	10. Facing the Pressure

**Hi! I am back with the new chapter. There were lots of actions that happened last chapter but it was not finished yet. Sakuno is still in trouble as her life's in danger. What will happen now? Find that out.**

**Btw, just sharing: I did the job of our assistant supervisor's job once again because it was our supervisor who was absent last night, sigh… Well, something came up. When I was doing rounds on the floor, I saw one of the teachers reading a manga and guess what manga it was… it was the Prince of Tennis! Tee hee hee… I was happy when I saw that, I wonder if he will read the Shin Pot manga after that… Reading manga is allowed as soon as you don't have classes at that time… tee hee hee…**

**About the costume that I am going to wear next Friday, I still don't know what to wear… Waahhh… someone told me it must be Miku Hatsune's dress but I have to buy a wig… waahhh… that will be beyond the price… ;p just mumbling… I would be thankful if you would help me domo… ^_^ **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TENIPURI. Capiche?**

* * *

**Yumi014 – I agree with you… tee hee hee… Well, I prefer to play tennis because it's fun and if I am in the world where Ryoma is then I won't mind doing the same thing tee hee hee…**

**Well, Capella was indeed in trouble for the meantime… you will know who… in this chapter…**

**Oh, I see thank you for clearly explaining it to me. Tee hee hee… so it's not shounen ai after all. Even though it isn't I am getting excited seeing this game. I am going to see it when I have an unlimited Internet connection. Now I am curious about Ryoma and Kikumaru's reaction… tee hee hee… Really, I am glad that you love boy's love as well, tee hee hee and I know what you mean. I only prefer Shounen ai… the non-explicit ones. The explicit ones are called Yaoi… I don't prefer that. Just like you, I am not that corrupt too… tee hee hee… It started with the anime called 'Loveless' Tee hee hee… Ryoma's Seiyuu is actually the Loveless' main character, Ritsuka's seiyuu as well. Totally loving it.**

**Thank you for telling the game once again… I am really excited… ^_^**

**johanna - thank you very much… Salamat at nagustuhan mu tee hee hee… yah, action is in the air and it's not over yet… the continuation of the story is next… salamat uli… ^_^**

**Anonymous13 – chapter 8: definitely he will. Yeah, I think Meyers is really expected to be the culprit. Drosselmeye is quiet all the time that's why… Well, you will know what will happen in this chapter… Thank you once again… ^_^**

**Chapter 9 – yeah, Sakuno's in danger… We will see in this continuation of the story… Tee hee hee, Even Chris is not the bad guy, he's not worth trusting I guess… Well, anyway… I hope you like this… Thank you once again… ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Facing the Pressure**

**Chapter Summary: Her life was at stake. His life was at stake too. But she couldn't let him. She did what she thought was right. What was that?**

* * *

'_Intensively under pressure, my accelerating impulse__  
__Has been unleashed and is taking over my body__  
__Feeling under pressure, my voice has been heard__  
__Because we have the promise we shared that day__  
__I'm standing back up_

_The best under pressure, happiness will emerge__  
__In the end the ones who desire will win__  
__It's fate under pressure I'll simply say it__  
__Because I'm carrying the tears of the people who have left__  
__I can't lose…'_

_Ryoma Echizen (Junko Minagawa) – Under Pressure_

* * *

Her heart was really beating really fast. She was trembling as she felt the cold metal on her forehead. The A-ranked soldier really wanted her dead. She couldn't think straight that very moment, not that she was experiencing the brink of death. Her eyes were closed as she waited for the trigger to be pulled by Meyers… in order to protect the little boy behind her.

Was it really her end?

She bit her lower lip as she shut her eyes tight.

"Bang…"

She gasped when she perseveringly heard that. Capella was helplessly crying behind her. The next thing she knew was the cold thing was pulled back from her forehead and was followed by a maniacal laugh. She slowly opened her eyes only to see Meyers laughed to his lungs as he grasped his stomach.

"You really are pathetic," Meyers said between his laughs, "If you could only see your reactions."

She clasped her hands to her chest. Her heart was panicking as her eyes were close to tears, "M-Meyers-san please… I-if you are going to kill me, s-spare the child, I beg you."

Still holding to his stomach, he looked at her, "Do you know what you are saying? If my mom would see this, she would probably be laughing at you too," Meyers looked up above and shouted, "DO YOU HEAR THAT, MOM?! SHE BEGGED FOR THE CHILD'S LIFE AND NOT HERS. DO I NEED TO SPARE THEM?!"

Sakuno turned around and hugged the trembling boy. She was already crying at that time, "M-Meyers-san, please… n-not the child."

"SHUT UP!" He shouted pointing the gun at them once again making the two of them close their eyes. Sakuno hugged the boy even more, "You don't have the right to talk back at me. I have your life."

Sakuno buried her face to the boy's body. If Meyers would pull the trigger, at least she would be the first one to be hit. She thought of saving the kid before her own life.

"But I can give you an option."

Upon hearing that, Sakuno slowly looked up and turned her head to him. Meyers was smirking as he pulled something from his pocket and dropped it in front of her. It created a sound so they knew that it was sharp before even recognizing it first. But when she did, her eyes widened when she recognized what it was.

It was a knife.

"Using that knife," Meyers said looking serious at the both of them "It's either you kill the boy…"

She stared at the knife while hearing his words. Meyers wasn't finished yet.

"Or…" He walked closer to her once again, "You'll kill yourself with it."

Her eyes widened as she heard that. He was giving her an option. But the option was pretty one-sided. It was pretty obvious whom to save. Biting her lips in the process, she slowly reached for the knife as Meyers was smirking that she didn't know.

"N-nee-chan…"

She slowly looked at the crying boy. Capella was totally scared and if this wouldn't end really fast, the boy would face a real trauma. Sitting in front of him, she used the knife to cut the rope to his hands and genuine smiled at him;

"D-daijoubu da yo, Capella-kun," She said gently placing a hand to the boy's cheek, "I love you a lot, I will not let anything happen to you."

"Nee-chan…" Capella said grabbing her hand on his cheek, "I—I am scared."

"Shhh," She hugged the boy for a short while before she let go, "Boys don't cry, right?"

Capella sniffed before he nodded. Sakuno smiled at him before she distanced herself from him, "Whatever happens tonight, I want you to forget it so turn around."

He was about to crawl near her but she shouted first;

"I SAID TURN AROUND!"

The little boy flinched when she shouted at him. The boy was about to cry again but he held it. He made a strong countenance before he turned around, turning his back on her. Seeing that he did that, she slowly turned around to Meyers who was about to get piss of taking her so long to make a decision but smirked when she held the handle of the knife to her lap while looking down at it.

"K-keep your promise," She said as she pluckily looked up and stared at his eyes, "That you will spare Capella-kun to this."

"Okay, just get on with it." He said smirking at her as he tapped his foot on the ground.

She deeply sighed as she gripped the handle really hard. Closing her eyes in the process, she thought of everyone that she loved as she slowly hoisted the pointed end to her neck.

_G-gomenasai… minna, gomenasai… Obaa-chan…_

She tilted her head up trying not to show any tear in front of him.

_Gomenasai… Ryoma-kun…_

* * *

**Maenwhile:**

The second group followed the sound of the speakers. As they were on their way, they could still encounter some men in black.

"Seriously, just how many men do we have to knock out?" Momo said as they ran the stairs.

"I wonder but we need to hurry." Fuji said as he thought of something.

…The voice behind the speaker.

He had the instinct that he heard that voice before. But he wanted to make sure. He didn't want to assume things so he didn't tell them about his thoughts.

They continued running the stairs as they reached another floor of men.

"Not again!" Gakuto said as he popped his gum and positioned himself. The others followed suit.

Everyone separated ways as they became serious. They were meddling men with guns and it was really dangerous to fight them barehanded. Good thing that they had fast reflexes that they were able to defend themselves and were able to fight back with their rackets.

Ohtori used his 'scud serve' to a man before he could pull the trigger of his gun. Oishi used his 'moon valley' at the corner as Kikumaru hit it with his 'Kikumaru beam'. It knocked out a man as well. Fuji used his 'bear drop' and aimed for the metal rods behind some men while Oshitari gave force to the ball that Fuji hit with his own version of 'Tannhauser serve', making more metal rods fall to the men.

Fuji looked at Oshitari and smiled at him. The Hyotei genius smiled back at him. The sound of a gun being shot shocked them. Fuji kneeled down as he held his arm.

"Fuji-san!" Oshitari called out to him when he saw him irk for the pain. He was shot to the arm and bled.

Kikumaru heard Oshitari and was shocked when he saw his best friend kneeling on the ground. Then, a man from the metal rods that was buried within them aimed a gun to the two geniuses. It was him who shot Fuji. Without thinking, he ran up to them and shouted;

"Fuji! Oishitari-san!" He called their attention as he jumped really high. He used his own tennis ball as he tossed it upward, "I won't let you kill them!" With that he summersaulted and hit the ball with his 'Kikumaru bazooka' . The ball hit the man.

The bodyguards seized them to avoid shooting any further.

Kikumaru went closer to them, "Fuji! Are you alright?"

"I am fine," Fuji said looking at him while clenching his wounded arm, "The battle is not over yet. Don't let your guard down."

"It's not over!" Momo shouted at them, "Guards up guys!" He jumped ahead and aimed for the man who was not facing him and performed 'dunk smash'. The man hit by the head and fell unconscious. The dunk smasher had successfully landed on the ground and smirked, "Don."

There was a man who was aiming for Momo with a gun. The dunk smasher wasn't aware of that but Kaidoh was. Kaidoh used his 'boomerang snake' and aimed to the guy. Momo just realized that and looked at Kaidoh;

"Y-you just saved me?"

"Fssh…" Kaidoh hissed looking around before he stood straight, "You should be aware too."

"Un," Momo said as he leaned at his frenemy's back facing the opposite side of the wall, "Thanks, Kaidoh."

Kaidoh just smirked and grunted and he knew that he heard him. Later on, they ran to the opposite side and continued fighting. The Kitazawa guards were helping them with their own guns. Reinja was pretty good at aiming as he assisted the regulars. Good thing that they were sharp shooter and good at long distance aiming.

They had succeeded seizing the men in black and tied them up together. Some guards were left to keep an eye on them. They didn't waste time to leave the place. They knew where they could find Sakuno as one of them told the truth.

They also discovered who was behind all this and Fuji was right after all. Being carried by Eiji, he told the whole story that he knew for those people who didn't knew Drosselmeye and Meyers in person as they went on their way to the rooftop.

* * *

**Back at the Rooftop:**

Holding the handle of the knife with her hands, she knew that there was no way back now. She was trembling but she had to end everything. She gulped as she slowly closed her eyes.

_I never had the chance to tell him… that I love him after all. I guess… it doesn't matter anymore._

Preparing herself, she leaned the knife a little farther to her as she shut her eyes tight. If she wouldn't do it fast, Meyers would kill her himself so she better do it on her own. Stopping herself from thinking and holding her breath for the last time, she immediately dashed the knife back to her neck and aimed the pointed end to her throat.

**Klank!**

Time seemed to stop at that moment. Meyers was shocked at the scene, Capella was still not aware of the things at his back for he was still facing their back but he looked to his side.

Everything was a slow motion…

…For her…

She was supposed to be dead by now but what was really happening. Her eyes widened as she stared at the surprised A-ranked soldier just like her. Then she looked at her hands were the knife was residing.

But it wasn't there anymore.

Blinking for several times, she couldn't find her voice. She was totally shocked and was confused at everything. What was really happening?

"You're one big stubborn girl I've ever met."

She held her breath when she heard that familiar voice. Meyers quickly looked where the voice came from and gritted his teeth;

"You rascal!"

Sakuno slowly looked at the direction as well as her eyes widened, "R-Ryoma… kun…"

Ryoma was still with his last position where he hit his famous twist serve. That explained the disappearance of the knife from her hand. He had hit it in the nick of time before she thrust the knife to her throat. The knife flew a few meters away with the tennis ball that he used not far from it. His fila hat was covering his face so they couldn't see his expression. But not until he looked up and seriously stared at her;

"But you are a bit idiot to think _that_'s the only way to escape."

She gasped when he said that. His amber eyes were serious. They were all mad… mad at her. Her eyes were trembling as he looked at her, "B-but that's t-the only—"

"SHUT IT!"

She closed her eyes when Ryoma shouted. She wasn't expecting that from him. Ryoma shouted at her… for being stupid.

"You're just only putting everyone's effort to waste!" He said staring straight to her widened eyes, "Have you ever think of that?"

"E-everyone's… e-effort?"

"Wake up!" He said gripping his hands tight where his racket and tennis ball were resided, ready to hit again just in case. Just after he said that, Reinja, Fakir, Tezuka, Atobe and Chris appeared behind him. He took a step forward completely catching her attention, "You are stronger than that, Sakuno!"

She was rather speechless when he said that. Was she really that strong? Stronger than Ryoma thought that she was. Was facing death would make her stronger than before? But Ryoma told her that she was just escaping from the reality. Ryoma might be right. She looked at their location where they were standing. She smiled at them particularly at the youngest tennis prodigy.

Meyers on the other hand didn't like what he was seeing. Being frustrated and all, he brusquely grabbed Sakuno to her arm and forced her to stand up, she shrieked in the process because of the pain. Everyone was shocked at their location. Capella was also shocked as he couldn't move to his sitting position.

"That does it!" Meyers said pointing the gun to her left temple as he seized her with his other arm to her shoulder, "No one will move or she will die fast!"

"Bastard! Let her go!" Ryoma said gripping his racket hard.

"Don't you even dare?!" Meyers said pushing the tip of the gun to her temple further. Sakuno closed her eyes, "You will only shortening her life. Now drop it!"

Ryoma gritted his teeth as he gripped the racket and the tennis ball really hard. Chris walked to his side and grabbed the racket from him;

"Idiot, he told you to drop it!" Chris threw the racket near them. Ryoma didn't flinch when the blonde boy did that. He was just focusing ahead of them. Chris then looked at his close friend, "W-Why, why Wein? I trusted you."

Meyers looked at him and retorted, "I only befriended you because I knew that you would be a good use to me. I should've set up for the blame but I changed my mind on that."

"What did you say?" The blonde retorted and took a step forward.

The A-ranked soldier smirked at him, "You are too stupid to trust someone like me. So much for the noble ones… and easy to manipulate."

"Why you—" Chris was about to retort but Reinja tapped his shoulder.

"Don't angry him no more." He said gritting his teeth and trying to calm himself.

"N-nee-chan…"

Sakuno was too scared but she tried to act brave… at least in front of the little boy. The boy was still sitting on the ground helplessly crying there;

"B-big boys don't cry… r-remember?"

Meyers pointed the gun to Capella making everyone wide eye, "You should've died first."

"D-dame!" Sakuno said trying to struggle from the grip, "N-not the boy!"

"SHUT UP!" Meyers said pointing the gun back to her temple. He then looked at the others, "Maybe I should kill you first… in front of everyone. That's the purpose why I invited them all here," He said smirking to the fullest, "For them to witness your death in front of their very eyes."

Everyone was shocked when he said that. Atobe and Tezuka were stunned at their location. Ryoma and Chris were pretty speechless not until the latter grabbed Tezuka's racket and lounged forward.

"WEIN!" Chris said running towards them.

"Chris, don't!" Reinja tried to stop him but it was too late.

Ryoma watched him run ahead of him and didn't have the time to stop him, but what he wasn't expecting was Meyers pointed at the blonde boy and shot him to his thigh.

Sakuno was shocked as she watched the action in slow motion. She endured the sound of the gun being shot. Capella shouted as he put his hands to his ears. Her eyes widened when she saw Chris knelt down on the ground, "N-no! C-Chris-kun!"

Tezuka and Fakir went to him while Atobe and Reinja were still focused ahead of them.

"You should be next."

She heard Meyers firmly said, shifting her attention from Chris, she followed the direction of the gun where it was pointing at. Her eyes widened even more when it was aiming at Ryoma's heart. Ryoma wasn't aware at first for he was looking at Chris' location but when he heard him say that, he looked back at them. His eyes widened as well. Meyers reloaded the gun before he gripped the trigger.

Without thinking, Sakuno's jumped at his extended arm and hugged it, "NO!" Meyers was shocked at her actions, pulling the trigger in the process. The bullet went straight at Ryoma but because Sakuno bought him time to move, he was able to miss it though it left a rip to his sleeve. His back landed to Reinja while the lord supported his balance. Ryoma was shocked but he never tore his gaze to the girl who was still fighting for it.

"L-let go, you imbecile!" Meyers said trying to shove her from his arm. Snapping, he pulled her hair up making her shriek, "Let go I said!"

Sakuno endured the pain from her hair that was being pulled. She peeked an eye as she was still holding his arm. Thinking suddenly, she should try what she had learnt from her training. It would be a risk but it would give her a try.

She surprised everyone when she shouted. Meyers let his guard down a little. When she felt the grip of her hair loosened, she moved her head forward and bit Meyers arm to the fullest, dropping the gun in the process.

Meyers shouted due to pain. Sakuno leaned away to avoid being hit from him.

"That was for Chris-kun!"

Everyone was shocked especially the blonde guy who was holding his thigh. Fakir was stopping the bleed at that moment.

Meyers was pissed as he looked at the gun. Before he could grab it, she kicked it towards Ryoma's direction making the A-ranked soldier piss even more.

"Why you—" Meyers was really furious as he showed a fist to her and ready to punch. Sakuno saw that coming as she readied herself as well. Before his punch touched her face, she immediately ducked and kicked the soldier hard to his shin.

Everyone saw that and made a hurting expression, even Ryoma had one... at least the slightest one. That was really hurt. Meyers kneeled down as he held his precious organ with his hands. He firmly cursed because of the pain.

"That was for Ahiru-chan!" She firmly said standing in front of the kneeling soldier. Fakir was really impressed at her actions. The others were doing the same thing. Her training was paying her off. All thanks to Hinagiku Katsura. What made everyone shock was when Sakuno slowly clasped her hands;

"And this…" She started before she took a step forward and gave him a very strong double-hand uppercut to his chin making him fly backward, "This is what you did to Ryoma-kun!"

Meyers landed on his back as he felt unconscious. Ryoma's amber eyes widened when she did that. Everyone was flabbergasted yet was impressed at her actions… not until later.

Sakuno turned around and immediately crouched holding her hands to her chest. Capella was just in front of her wondering what was happening, "N-nee-chan…"

Sakuno looked at him and frowned a little, "I-it hurts… Capella-kun," She started as she showed him her hands. They were trembling, "I-I guess, I overdid it."

Capella looked at her and then suddenly hugged her, "Nee-chan!" He couldn't help it as he started crying. Sakuno hugged him back as she weakly smiled.

"Everything's fine now," She whispered to his ear, "I am sorry for shouting at you a while ago."

Capella just continued crying not letting go of her. Ryoma and Reinja went to them. Reinja tapped her shoulder making the latter look at him;

"I am proud of you."

"D-Dad…" She said as she saw Ryoma crouching in front of her wiping her tears in the process. Blinking twice, she only realized that she was crying until Ryoma wiped them for her;

"Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno."

Upon hearing that, she bursted into tears as she leaned her head to the tennis prodigy's chest. She was really scared that she thought it was really her end but she managed to fight it. Ryoma patted her head as Reinja tapped her back.

The second group soon arrived and noticed the scene and that everything was alright now.

Or so they thought.

Meyers immediately stood up and before Fuji could warn them, he grabbed Ryoma's arm and pulled him together near the railing.

"If I can't kill the both of you, at least I'll kill the most important person for you!" He said grabbing Ryoma to the neck before he pushed their bodies to the other side of the rooftop.

Everything went fast. It took seconds for them to realize what was happening.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno was able to stand up and catch up to them. She felt a little relieved when Ryoma was still hanging at the bar but Meyers was still holding him to his foot.

They weren't safe yet.

Reinja and the others followed suit. Below the building was a very stiff cliff and under it was a large amount of water. Whoever fell into the water would only have the slightest chance to live. Sakuno was worried about him.

"Ryoma-kun!" She called once again reaching out to him. He looked above and then below him. He was giving her a frown at that very moment. The current that night was really strong. Later on he tried reaching for her hand. Ryoma was able to grab her hand.

"Oh no, you don't!" Meyers said pulling his foot further with him, "You're going down with me, tennis boy!"

"Shikuso!" He muttered as he was pulled back from the weight, slipping from Sakuno's grip.

"N-no!" Sakuno extended her arm a little longer, "R-R-ryoma-kun, don't let go!" She said trying to pull him up.

Ryoma just looked at her. If he would not let go, Sakuno would be brought down with him, "Let go!"

"No!" She said closing her eyes in the process.

The others helped her as well. Tezuka extended his hand to him.

"Echizen, grab mine!"

"Sakuno let go!" Ryoma said thinking that if he could grab his Captain's hand. Then he tried kicking the soldier with his other foot, "Kono yarou! Let go of me!"

Meyers let his guard down but he wasn't letting him go. Ryoma used his chance to let go Sakuno's hand while the girl was pulled back with her father. Ryoma shifted his attention to his Captain's hand and was about to reach for it.

But Meyers was faster than he was.

The soldier kicked the wall in front of him and pulled his body away from it bringing the tennis prodigy with him. Ryoma was shocked at his actions as he slipped with his hold to the bar and the reaching hand of his Captain with his other hand. His eyes widened as he looked at the girl's shocked expression.

Sakuno went to the bar once again as she tried reaching him with her hand;

"RYOMA-KUN!"

Everything was a slow motion for him. Was it the end of him? He was just watching the girl who was crying as he was slowly falling down with the soldier. He hadn't done everything yet. He wasn't the number one tennis player yet. He hadn't beaten his Captain yet. He wanted to play with stronger tennis players.

He hadn't tell her his feelings yet.

Just then he thought that it was all over for him. A shadow jumped above them and he was the first one to see it. The first thing that he saw was the emerald eyes in front of him. His amber eyes widened as the shadow had immediately grabbed him to his waist while its other hand was holding to the bar for a quick friction before they could fall below.

Meyers was still holding his foot, he looked above and was shocked to see who it was;

"Y-you are…" The soldier was really surprised to see the person and then he looked at the other side and was totally speechless when he saw who was with the person.

Sakuno on the on other hand, was shocked to see them there, especially the person who was beside her. The others were also giving the same reaction.

Ryoma was totally pissed with him but then he noticed something above them and his savior. Smirking, he looked below and looked at Meyers

"I am tired of you holding onto me!" With that, he grabbed the person's arm and weight himself to slide down a little and swung his foot as he hit him with the other. He gave his all weight to his other foot making the soldier to almost lose grip on him. He was holding his savior's arm as he looked below, "I am not satisfied yet." He looked above once and gave someone his message. Atobe who was preparing for the signal got his message and threw the racket towards him. Ryoma caught it and aim it to the A-ranked soldier;

"Game, set, match!" Ryoma said seriously glaring at the fearful expression of the soldier before he strongly hit the side of the racket to his head, "I win!"

Totally losing the grip from his foot, Meyers felt the pain that he shouted to his lungs as he fell below. Everyone had witnessed his fall that time and felt the dark clouds finally left their heads. Ryoma sighed after that. He felt pain all over his body but he endured it.

"It's not the right time to say this, but what an unusual meeting you again."

He heard his savior talk. Looking at his savior, he smirked at him, "You came at the perfect time."

Tezuka, Fakir and Atobe helped them climb up from the bar. Sakuno immediately ran and hugged the tennis prodigy, much to his surprise. He then quickly recovered and patted the crying lady's back, telling her that everything was fine now. Fuji and Oishi looked at the scene below. Meyers was nowhere to be found. The sea was deadly that night as the current was high.

It was impossible for a person to survive the current.

Chris was still sitting near the door as he couldn't stand due to pain on his legs. He gritted his teeth as he couldn't help anyone at that moment. He didn't show it but he was indeed frustrated. Oshitari walked closer to him and helped him stand up.

"Well I guess the jig is up."

"I can't believe you're here too," Ryoma said not looking at his side, "Oyaji."

"I just can't let them take you away," Nanjiroh said as he looked at the people that he was with, "Good thing I found these two when my former coach in America called me."

"Ah, the excitement is over?"

They looked at the last person who talked.

"Jirou," Atobe called his attention, "You're late but you brought them just in time for saving."

"We've been seeing unconscious men all over the school," Jirou said scratching his head in the process, "I guess the fight is over." Jirou yawned once again. The 'sleeping beauty' of Hyotei was tasked to guard the couple. While Nanjiroh would guard them using his own skills but because Jirou woke a little late they lagged behind.

Sakuno was still shocked to see them, "T-teito-san, R-Rose-san, thank you for saving us?" She could understand why Teito was there. She knew everything but the question was, Rose was there too, "R-Rose-san? H-how did you—"

Rose smiled at her before she looked at Capella. Capella was holding on to Fakir at that moment. Fakir bent down as he whispered something to the little boy. The boy was shocked as his eyes widened.

"My Capella-kun," She said as she walked a little closer and kneeled down in front of the boy. She touched the little boy's cheek and cried, "My little Capella."

Capella didn't say anything as he was still curious. Everything was still a shock for him. He didn't even move when Rose suddenly hugged her;

"I missed you a lot."

"I guess from this point on, you know his real parents," Teito said facing everyone and then to Reinja, "I am Warheit Tiashe Raggs, the father of Capella," He then looked at Rose who was still hugging the little boy, "And she's my wife…"

Everyone looked at her who was still hugging the little boy. Her eyes were closed. Despite the tears, her face showed a genuine relief. Teito continued his words;

"…The mother of Capella, Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg."

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? I am finally done with the action and guess what, it went well… I mean I managed to write what I was planning to do during the action. The rescuers weren't the other teams at all… tee hee hee although they came a little late. I just didn't know when to put Nanjiroh, but Teito's appearance was one of my thoughts, the savior of Ryoma this time. Tee hee hee…**

**Well, who guessed about Rose's identity? Did you see that coming? Yana19? Anyone?**

**Vocab:**

**Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg – The princess of Barsburg and the keeper of the eye of Rafael. She's a character from the manga called 07-ghost. She and Teito are friends in the manga without knowing that their families are mortal enemies because they are the vessels of both eyes.** **She's a manga character only, haven't seen in the anime. Her nickname in my fic was Rose Manelle, got that clue? ;P**

**I do not own 07-ghost manga and anime and never will. I also do not own the song from above. That song was from Junko Minagawa's latest album called RYOMA… tee hee hee… POT soundtrack. I do not own it… zero-related.**

**Review please! Give me more… motivation… thank you very much.**

**Anyway, if you have more time please feel free to see the new update of my _'Cherry Valentines'_. Domo... ^_^**

**Next Chapter: Like a Family **


	11. Like a Family

**I am back! Last Chapter was pretty action-thingy, wasn't it? Well, let's take a break for actions and… hmmm just find that out in this next chapter…**

**It's Halloween time tonight! Thank you for the readers who wished me good luck for tonight. I finally got my costume and I hope it would have the chance to win… tee hee hee…**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! ! !**

**DISCLAIMER; I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**johanna – tee hee hee… Yep, Nanjiroh in action… thank you very much… This is the next chapter… ^_^**

**Yumi014 – tee hee hee, everybody wants Meyers out now…**

**Yep, Sakuno has the backbone now that she finally shows what she really got. That definitely hurt him alright… Tee hee hee… You guessed it right. I intended of not mentioning her until the last chapter. To give a surprise for everyone but I guess some of you saw that coming… thus, blown my cover… oh well… Good guess… **

**Ah… okay… Well, I think that's what you call Youtube Channel or something? Oh, okay, I won't mind seeing them first for a while. Especially Kintarou… I haven't got the time to search yet, (I can't even open my Fb because of . Tee hee hee… I'll visit Youtube first before FB…) okay, please do so, so that I can find the site easier… Thank you once again… ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Like a Family**

**Chapter Summary: Everything went back to normal and surprisingly had some additional in the family.**

* * *

He opened his eyes and welcomed the blinding light that came from the room. Looking around, he knew that he wasn't in his room or anything. The place was white as he observed it. What shocked him was the images of people surrounded him when he slowly sat up from the bed.

"Seishounen!"

He wanted to hit the person who was crushing him with a hug at that moment, "Oyaji! Let go!"

Nanjiroh ignored his words as he brushed his own face to his, "Don't be mean, you made us all worried, you darn brat!"

He tried pushing the senior samurai from his face as he looked around. He found more figures inside. But what wondered him was the fair lady.

Reina Kitazawa was standing at the side of his bed. Nanjiroh finally let go of him much of his relief. Ryoma just blankly stared at the fair lady in front of him.

"Ryoma…" She said making a weak smile as she walked closer to him, "I want to thank you for saving my daughter."

That was uncalled for. He didn't expect that from her. Reina was giving him the look of a worried mother. He didn't say a word but he gave her an understanding look. Also, he thought that it was all but what shocked him even more was when Reina slowly bent down and gave him a comforting hug. His eyes were slowly widened as he stared at his grinning father and his smiling mother;

"And I am sorry… for what I did before."

He was speechless as the fair lady he hugged her. Recovering from it, he tapped the fair lady's arm telling her that it was alright. Then, Reina leaned away and smiled at him;

"It's really true then," She said looking at his parents before she looked back at him, "You really are a person with few words."

Shocked from her words, he slowly looked down as he slightly nodded, "Un." He didn't know where he got the idea of agreeing to her but Reina was right anyway. Then, he remembered something;

"Where is she?" He looked around but he couldn't find a certain girl with braided-pigtails there. His parents, Reina and Tezuka were the only ones there, "Where am I?"

Tezuka walked closer to him and explained, "She's fine; she's with Ryuzaki-sensei in Finsbury-san's room. We are in the private hospital of the Kitazawa mansion."

He was okay when Tezuka told him about her being fine but not the next lines. The girl went to visit the blonde first and not him? He raised an eyebrow because of that. Before, he was not admitting it but now he couldn't help but feel jealous about it.

To his surprise, Nanjiroh leaned closer to him and whispered, "Don't worry brat, Sakuno-chan visited you first. You were just asleep," He leaned away and winked from him, "So don't be jealous about it."

He was a little shocked when he said that. He narrowed his eyes as he looked away, "Baka no Oyaji…" For once, his father had said something good to him though he would never admit it to him. That was the time he remembered what really happened.

He remembered what happened to them, to him before he collapsed. After his nearly death, Teito saved him from it and revealed the truth to everyone. They learned that the 'Rose' that Sakuno mentioned was the 'Ouka' that they were looking for. After Teito revealed Capella's real mother, he lost consciousness due to pain and fatigue. But that was all he could remember from that point on. There was one thing that bugged him;

Who was this 'Rose' that Sakuno mentioned? How did they know each other? He had that thought as he planned to leave the room and confront the girl instead but the door of the room revealed Capella's real parents, along with Fakir. Reina greeted them;

"Tiashe, Ouka you're here." The fair lady said as she approached them;

"We came to pay a visit…" Tiashe a.k.a Teito said, "For this little boy," He said making the 'little boy' glared at him. They bowed at her afterwards, "And please, call me Teito. I feel comfortable by that."

"If you say so," Reina said walking towards the door, "I need to check up with the rest. You keep him company."

The others nodded. When Reina left, Teito and Ouka approached his bed. Teito smiled at him;

"It's good that you are okay now, Ryoma."

He nodded at the both of them and then he looked at Ouka and gave her a questioning look. Ouka understood him and looked at Teito. Teito walked a step forward and said;

"Ryoma, I know that you have been informed before you collapsed but I still want to tell you," He said facing him as he pointed a hand to Ouka, "This is my wife Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg-Raggs," Ouka bowed at him and then Teito continued, "And we are the real parents of Capella."

"I know that by far," He said after a series of silence, "I just didn't know that _you _were the Tiashe and Ouka that we were looking for."

Ouka replied this time, "For the information that I received from him, Tiashe err—Teito lost his memories when you first found him at Hakuou city months ago. His memories were regained back to him when Fakir and Ahiru went there and retrieved his lost memories and then he started looking for me. Due to insistent searching, he found me and told me everything."

"And that was my former coach from America called me and told me everything," Nanjiroh butted in; "She met Teito in America and helped him look for his wife. That time this boy here, completely remembered everything."

He got that far but his question remained unanswered to him, "Ouka-san, how did you meet her?"

"Her?" She blinked twice and then showed a knowing look at him, "You mean Sakuno-chan?"

He nodded making Nanjiroh grin at the sight. Rinko just pinched his ear and told him to stop acting weird.

"I met her in Memphis."

"Memphis?"

Ouka nodded, "When she fell on that cliff. I was the one to help her back then, I didn't know that she was a Kitazawa that time for she told me her other surname."

He was shocked at the revelation but he secretly smirked at what Sakuno addressed to herself to the girl in front of him. He recovered fast as he looked down, "She never told us about that."

"She must've forgotten about telling you," Ouka said looking at her husband, "But I think it's better that she didn't or else she would've been in deep pressure if she did."

Tezuka spoke this time, "What do you mean by that?"

"Without knowing her true identity, I gave her my most treasured possession."

"Your most treasured possession?" Nanjiroh asked this time, "And what is that?"

Ouka looked around before she answered, "Meyers was aiming for it. It is the Barsburg family Heirloom, the Eye of Rafael."

Everyone in the room became wide-eyed. They never expected that at all.

"Why did you give it to her?" Tezuka asked her.

"I don't know, I just felt giving it to her," She said as she gripped her hands tight, "I had this instinct that we will see each other again."

Silence erupted between them. Ryoma was absorbing what he had discovered that moment. Later on, he decided to get off of the bed making everyone shock at his action;

"Where are you going, Ryoma?" Rinko asked him.

"Outside." He continued walking out the room ignoring the snickering sound of his father.

He really wanted to see her after that incident.

* * *

**Later on:**

He wasn't experiencing it. No way in hell. He was not walking around in circles at the place that he saw for the first time. He was not opening every door that he approached. And most of all, he was not lost just like someone that he knew.

He wasn't lost at all.

Arrgh! Why was he brought being unconscious in the first place anyway? And why was the Kitazawa's _private _hospital was awfully big—no—awfully humongous. He was closed at being pissed as he opened a door when he recognized the patient inside.

"Echizen," The patient said smiling at him, "I am glad to see that you're okay."

"Fuji-senpai." His frowning face changed something to ease as he closed the door behind him. He was about to walk closer to the bed when someone hugged him from nowhere… for the second time that day.

"OCHIBI! ! !"

"Kikumaru-senpai!" He retorted as he tried freeing himself from the acrobatic player, "Let go!" He was about to free himself but another one glomped on him, much to his annoyance, "Senpai-tachi!"

"Momo, Eiji, I think you should let him go," Oishi said who was sitting beside Fuji's bed, "He's still injured you know."

The two did let go, much to his relief. He had some bandages to his face because of the beatings that he got from Meyers and all the fight that he did while protecting the girl all the time.

"Where are the others?" Ryoma asked when he looked around. Oshitari and Gakuto were there with Inui. It seemed that his room had more visitors than him in his room. Too bad that the person he was looking for wasn't there.

"Ryuzaki-sensei is in Chris' room with Ryuzaki-chan. Taka-san and Atobe-san are with them. The others are in Capella-kun's room making the child forget the tragic scene that he witnessed last night," Fuji explained as he looked at him, "I guess we cannot stay at one room, can we?"

Ryoma nodded after that. He was still looking at the tensai. The tensai was shot to his arm it was nothing serious but he needed to warm it up so that he could use his arm properly. It was currently bandaged and had a tourniquet. Oishi told him that Fuji could play tennis after a few days of warming up. He felt relieved because of that. Aside from the question that he asked to Ouka a while ago, there was another thing that bugged him. Looking at his eyes he asked him;

"Fuji-senpai, how did you find us?"

Fuji just looked at him, surprised at his question. He then smiled at him, "How come you know that it was me who found out about it?"

Ryoma didn't reply at his words. Fuji continued looking at him before he sighed and continued;

"When you were currently competing for the Wimbledon, I figured out the trick that the paper was telling us. It was actually Ouka who wrote that letter which she admitted a while ago. Sakuno-chan gave me the hints about solving that puzzle. And that rainy night, everything went clear for me," Fuji said as he brought out the paper in front of him;

"This is the message beforehand," He started and showed the short message then he flipped the paper to the back and revealed another message, "And this is the original message."

Ryoma looked at the message and was really shocked by it. He read the message in his mind.

'_Be careful. The culprit is just around the mansion. And I know… The culprit… no the culprits are Meyers and Drosselmeye. They are behind the scheme why they are attacking my family.'_

"This wasn't visible before but Ouka used the very common game that played by kids," He said as he put the paper back in his chest pocket, "She used the invisible ink trick."

Ryoma smirked this time, "I guess I don't have to question you about that."

Fuji smiled like the usual, "It was all thanks to Sakuno-chan. She's the real genius here. Then Meyers' letter told us the location where you were held as hostage."

"Heh." He just closed his eyes as a sign of agreement. The rest just grinned to themselves and thought the same thing. Later on, he decided to leave the room and told them that he would get some fresh air. He was about to grab the doorknob when Fuji said something;

"Better not lose your way again, Echizen," The tensai said giving the smile to him, "The rooftop's the best area to gather some fresh air."

Ryoma was shocked at his words and looked at him for a while. He then recovered fast before he twisted the doorknob and opened it, "That's not gonna happen." He left after that.

The rest looked at each other and then grinned afterwards. Fuji just looked at the closed door of his room;

"Saa… I wonder about that."

* * *

**Later on:**

He wanted to curse himself. Really, he wished that he wasn't experiencing it that time. How could this be happening to him? He didn't inherit her flaw, did he? Was the beating made him worst or something?

He would never admit losing his way to the rooftop, which was supposed to be just ascending the stairs but the whole place was just like a maze to him.

Sighing due to frustration, he decided to walk back when he heard someone talk. Someone he knew very well. Turning to his side, he saw the person that he wanted to see from the door that was slightly opened. A smirk was formed on his face as he walked closer to the door. From the door, he saw her smiling as she blushed to whoever she was talking to. He was about to show himself when he heard another voice in the room.

…The voice that he wanted to hear last.

He peeked inside and saw the blonde fondly smiling at her as he placed a hand to her cheek. His coach was also there together with her father. Kawamura, Tomoka, Horio, Ohtori and Kabaji were also there. The blonde was saying something nice to the girl that making everyone laugh. The girl seemed to appreciate it as she was blushing.

He didn't want to see it, definitely not. He felt not-oh-so-slight-pang on his chest when he saw her smile like that in front of him. Looking away, he slowly walked backwards and slowly left that area without them noticing that he was there.

**xxx**

He continued to walk trying to locate the rooftop. He wouldn't mind being lost for the meantime. Once in a while, he felt like being one. If he didn't stop for a few seconds, he wouldn't have bump to a door that suddenly been opened. He abruptly stopped as he looked ahead.

"R-Ryoma-san!"

He looked ahead of him, "Ahiru-san."

"Are you going somewhere?" Ahiru asked him.

Before he could answer him, someone tugged his short. He looked down and saw Capella in his hospital outfit.

"Ponta-onii-chan…"

He stared at him before he bent down. He tapped the boy's head, "I am glad that you are safe."

Capella gave him a weird look before he hugged him by surprise, "Ponta-onii-chan!" Ryoma was taken by surprise but recovered fast. He returned the hug without saying anything to the boy. The little boy was crying at that moment.

He looked at the maid. Hayate and a pink haired woman were standing in front of them. The butler told everyone to get inside. When they were inside, Hayate introduced her as Hinagiku Katsura, Sakuno's self-defense tutor.

"Capella-kun is still adjusting," Ahiru suddenly said catching his attention, "It is not easy for a boy to accept everything," The maid looked at Capella who was playing with Hinagiku at that moment, "He had never seen his real parents after all."

Ryoma followed her line of vision and observed the boy. The young heir was pretty energetic and kept blabbering about something to the pink-haired girl. He was glad that the boy was livelier than the usual despite witnessing such scenes like last night. A boy his age was pretty much to experience trauma if one had seen one.

But Capella was different. He was strong enough to face those scenes to himself.

Capella looked at him and smiled, "Ponta-onii-chan!"

Upon calling such nickname, he couldn't help but frowned. He was still calling him _that_, much to his annoyance. Not really admitting it, he kinda preferred that than the 'Ochibi' nickname of his. Well, it depended upon a situation that was. Sighing, he slowly walked to the boy and joined him to the blocks playground.

"Let's play!" Capella looked at him as he showed him a block that he was playing.

Ryoma gave him a tiny smile before he tapped the boy's head. He was aware that the people inside the room were looking at them but he paid no attention to them. Also, he thought that playing with the little boy was good for distractions.

Or so he thought.

Capella looked at him and frowned, "Nii-chan, where's Nee-chan?"

He almost dropped the block that they were building when he asked that. What a great timing! He continued putting the block together as he answered him, "She's busy at the moment."

"I see…" The boy said and then looked down, "I want to see Nee-chan… still…"

Ryoma looked at him for a while before he got back to the blocks, "You'll see her soon."

When he said that, Capella became happy once again. They played blocks together with the butler and the self-defense tutor. Ahiru and the rest of the group were silently watching them play.

**xxx **

After a few minutes of playing with the kid, he decided to leave the room. Capella didn't want him to leave but he said that he needed some fresh air. The boy wanted to come with him but Ahiru said that he was not allowed the leave the room until he was safe to go. Capella cried of course so Ryoma comforted him by simply promising him with pontas when the left the hospital. With that he was able to leave and went to the place that he originally wanted to go.

* * *

**At the Rooftop:**

He finally reached the place… without hassle at last. The rooftop was wide and it was nice seeing the place. The wind blew as he walked further. It was nice feeling the wind as it was relaxing his tired and restless body. Somehow, he awfully felt that way. He walked to the steel bar and viewed the scene in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw the view below.

It was the whole Kitazawa property.

He couldn't help but be amazed at the scene. The place was awfully big and the view was really beautiful and green even in his eyes. He could see the garden where they witnessed Aurora Borealis one night; her room was in his ambers' reach and the ballroom hall where she celebrated her sixteenth birthday… where everything started. He bet that Sakuno hadn't visited the whole area yet. She was going to be the heir and she would be inheriting all of these in the future. The girl was awfully rich…

His eyes widened when he realized _who_ he was thinking. He went there to clear his mind and thought of forgetting her for a while. But after seeing that place and thought of her once again, he knew that it was impossible to do that now.

After everything that happened, he knew that it was impossible to forget the girl now. The wind blew once again, easing his feelings in the process. He sighed as he put his hands in his pocket;

"Mada mada… dane…"

He whispered as low as possible as he continued enjoying the view. He thought of playing tennis once he got back in Seigaku afterwards.

"T-there you are."

He flinched a little when he heard _that_ voice. He casually looked around to see the auburn braided-pigtailed girl standing in front of the door, smiling at him. She was wearing a simple pink dress with pockets at both sides. From her get up, she wasn't any a Kitazawa but rather than the simple Ryuzaki Sakuno that he knew. The girl walked closer and stood beside him, looking at the view as well;

"You were shocked too, weren't you?"

Understanding what she said, he nodded at her. He was looking at the view just like her.

"I was the same… when I first saw this view," She said looking far ahead, "I still can't believe it though. Maybe I don't want to believe all of this after all."

From the view, he shifted his stare to her and stared for a while. He then closed his eyes before he looked back at the scene, "These are all only properties, and they don't reflect the real you."

Sakuno looked at him.

"You decided to be yourself and not the fortune that awaits you."

It took seconds before she replied to him, "I—I guess you're right…" She said and then looked at the view once again, "Now I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?" He slightly turned his head to her.

Sakuno looked down as she blushed, "I was… insecure of approaching you before… w-when you won several matches from tournaments. Senpai-tachi were always there to congratulate you but I wasn't sure whether to approach you or not," She closed her eyes and weakly smiled, "Shiba-san comforted me back then and told me that everything would be alright."

"Shiba-san?" Ryoma asked. He wasn't really good at remembering names but he knew that he had heard that name before.

"She's a photographer of Monthly Tennis Pro magazine who always updates about your team's game, remember her?"

"Aa." He said finally remembering the photographer.

"It was all thanks to her," She said looking a little high to the sky, "I learned that no matter how famous the person is; that person would always think about the best for oneself before anything else."

He was completely looking at her at that moment.

"That's what I've learned about you," She looked at him as well and gave him a smile, "And I did the same thing to myself."

His eyes widened when she said that. The wind blew once again making her look adorable in his eyes. Sakuno was naturally good and kind-hearted. No wonder that everybody loved her, even the people that she didn't know.

Even the people that he didn't want to love her. Because of that, he remembered the scene that he had witness a while ago, when Sakuno was in that person's room. Not taking it anymore, he yanked his hands from his pocket that was inserted all the time and slowly reached for the girl to give her a warm hug.

The girl was shocked at his actions as he anticipated that from her. He secured her to her waist and to her hair. Sakuno smelled nice. She smelled like strawberry. Well, everytime he hugged her, she always smelled like that. Thinking that, he gently brushed her hair as he whispered to her ear;

"Silly girl," He said erasing all thoughts that he had. He had her at that moment and that was what important for him, "Just be yourself."

"Ryoma-kun…"

"You did great although you made me worry," He continued as he tightened his grip to her making her gasp in the process, "Don't do anything reckless like that ever again."

He felt her leaning her head to his shoulder and he smirked because of that. Sakuno replied to his words, "I… was worried about you too, you know. I guess… I also learned that from you."

His smirk was followed by a frown on his face, still hugging her, "That's a limit to everything Sakuno."

"I—I know that, Ryoma-kun…" She said as she finally responded to his hug, "I know that."

They stayed like that for a while before he decided to distance himself from her. The girl was blushing and was looking down on the ground. He smirked at her reaction. Sakuno was still the same and he found her so amusing to watch. He noticed the necklace that she was wearing.

It was the necklace that he gave her on her birthday. He was happy seeing the gift that he gave to her although; he wasn't showing it. He raised a hand and used his fingers to her chin to look up to him;

"You should always have your chin up," He said staring straight to her eyes, "And be proud of yourself."

Her eyes widened when he said that and then smiled at him. She was still blushing as she replied to his words, "I—I received the same remark from Hinagiku-san."

"Hn." He shortly replied. Sakuno was now looking at his eyes that made the two of them stare at each other. Sakuno was still blushing and he wouldn't mind that. In fact, he wanted her to blush more. And he knew how to do that. Still, holding her to her chin, he slowly leaned closer to her face and was about to reach her.

Only to be stopped by her actions.

Sakuno quickly grabbed his hand that was on her chin and turned her head sideways… before he could even kiss her. He frowned because of that.

"What's wrong?"

Sakuno was still looking away and she was still holding his hand, "T-that's not right. W-we shouldn't do that."

He frowned to no end, "Why?"

"R-Ryoma-kun… I—I have a fiancé and you know that."

"So what?"

"I—it's not right, okay!" She said closing her eyes in the process. She was beet red now, the one that he wanted to see from her, "P-please… don't do it."

He stared at her for a while not really saying a word. He knew that she was tensed as she couldn't look at him. Not to mention that they were really close to each other.

"…Okay." He finally said surprising the girl in the process. Sakuno let go of his hand and smiled at him.

"T-thank you." She shyly said to him.

He didn't reply as he put his hands back to his pocket. He slightly turned his body to the view once again and thought hard. No way in hell he would let things just like that. He was indeed stubborn after all; he would never give up into something that he really wanted to do especially if he knew that he could win it. When he knew that the girl was busy staring at the view ahead of them, he pulled his hand out from his pocket once again and gently yet firmly placed it on her nape and planted a sweet kiss to her lips.

Sakuno was shocked because of his actions. She wasn't expecting that of course and he wanted her to be surprised about it. It was given that she was really surprised so he wasn't expecting her to respond to his kiss. He kissed her until he satisfied himself before he leaned away and smirked at her;

"Do you think that I would just follow and believe what you said to me?"

Her eyes widened as she was speechless. His thump finger was on her lips that were slightly opened, gently brushing the smooth skin of them.

"Think again," He said getting serious as he continued, "You know me well… at least this far."

"Ryoma-kun…" She was blushing when he said that.

Then, he realized everything was over. He promised her that when everything was over, he would say it to her. He also thought that it was about time to fight for her and there was no way that he would let that blonde fiancé of hers get his way. Making up his mind, he gently placed his hand to her cheek and gently stared at her;

"Sakuno, do you remember what I said to you way back in Memphis?"

She blinked trying to remember that time. Her expression changed and nodded afterwards, "H-hai."

"There's something that I want to tell you."

"W-what is it?"

The wind blew afterwards. They were just staring at each other. Not long before he broke it which was he rarely did;

"Sakuno… I…" He started looking all serious but keeping the expression. His eyes softened a little, "With you… I—"

"Sakuno-onee-chan!"

Sakuno looked towards the voice while Ryoma slightly reacted to his position. Capella started running to their direction, Sakuno bent down to hug him while Ryoma's expression was unreadable at that moment.

"I miss you, nee-chan," Capella said brushing his own cheek to her cheek, "You haven't visited me yet."

"You are pretty busy and I don't want to disturb you," She looked ahead and spotted Capella's real parents, "Spending time with your parents."

Teito and Ouka looked at each other before they looked at her. Ouka was the one to talk, "He missed you still; Sumire-baa-san told us that you are probably here with Ryoma-san."

Teito walked closer to the tennis prodigy and whispered to his ear, "Did we appear at the wrong timing?"

"Che…" He looked away as he closed his eyes. Teito chuckled a little. He didn't know what to say but he was right after all. It looked like he failed saying it to her that time.

"Sorry about that." Teito said earning a glare of him.

"Ponta-onii-chan!"

Ryoma narrowed his eyes at the little, "Quit calling me that!"

Sakuno just giggled at their little conversations while Teito and Ouka sweat dropped at the nickname Capella called him.

"Ne, I want to see the view, carry me, nii-chan." Capella said spreading his arms towards him.

"Capella-kun, that's not nice, you know." Ouka said.

"But I want to see the view." Capella stubbornly said pouting in the process.

"You're mother's right, Capella-kun," Sakuno stood up and bent to his side, "Ryoma-kun's tired you know."

"Ii yo," Ryoma suddenly cut and carried the boy in his arms, "Just a short while okay."

Capella was delighted when he was lifted by the tennis prodigy. Sakuno smiled at the small scene. Ryoma didn't mind though. Capella was happy seeing the view. Failing of telling her, he thought that he could tell it to her next time. He let it go for a while.

On the other hand, Teito and Ouka watched the view in front of them. Teito somehow felt a little jealous when Ryoma was carrying his child but he owed it a lot to the boy for he saved Capella's life. No wonder that the little boy grew fond of the two in front of them.

"You know, seeing them like that," Ouka said, her eyes softened, "I thought that they look like a family."

Teito was a little shocked when she said that, recovering from it, he slowly grabbed her hand and intertwined with it, "Don't worry. As long as Capella accepted us as his parents, we are family. Only Capella has lots."

Ouka smiled at him and gripped their intertwined hands, "You are right Teito, you are right."

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? This was pretty long. The fight scenes are over but the story is not. There are more to come. Find that out in the future chapters.**

**Vocab: (If there are Japanese words that I haven't translated and you did not understand please inform me and I'll give them to you… Thank you… ^_^)**

**Ii yo – That's okay. / That's alright.**

**Invisible Ink – This is actually a kid's game where they write characters or letters using lemon or orange juice on a piece of paper. In this procedure, Ouka probably used cotton buds with dipped lemon juice to let it dry. The letters would appear again when it was heated. Fuji got the idea when he saw the tissue got soaked from the rain that night. He did the same thing to reveal the message. Do you remember that? **

**Review please! I need to hear your thoughts. Let me know please… Domo.**

**One more thing, I would like to thank _ryosakuaddictioneternal_ or _Yana19_ for reviewing my _Valentine Hassle_. She read it before but she still left each chapter a review. I am very thankful of you… ^_^ **

**Next Chapter: Not so Ordinary Life**


	12. Not so Ordinary Life

**Hi! I am back with the new chapter. The story continues after the fight.**

**Sigh… I lend my Seigaku jacket to my co-teacher today. I felt happy and jealous at the same time. I was happy because she was wearing it and I was jealous because she was wearing it. Tee hee hee… I am weird, aren't I? Well, she'll be returning it maybe tonight… ;p**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never will.**

* * *

**johanna – tee hee hee… me mga scenes pa na kulang… malalaman mu na lang… maraming salamat… next chapter na po… ^_^**

**Yumi014 – tee hee hee… it was funny of him alright. And me too, I am not really familiar with a large place especially if it is going to my first time there, I could get lost too. **

**I agree, good thing that Ryoma was not **_**THAT **_**pissed yet, ;p Just when it's getting good. He had just to interrupt like that… tee hee hee…**

**Tee hee hee… I am glad you remember them, I miss them too. Expect for more scenes between the two of them… in the future… and I hope that you like this chapter… thank you very much… ^_^**

**Okay, thank you very much… I really appreciate it… ^_^**

**Anonymous13 – tee hee hee… I am glad that you like the last scene of the three, especially between Ryoma and Capella… yeah, poor him. I guess… better luck next time?... I am glad that you like the kiss scene too…**

**And yeah, there is definitely more to come… and it has just started about now… I hope you like this chapter… thank you… ^_^ **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Not so Ordinary Life**

**Chapter Summary: Everything went back to normal as they continued their usual routine. People who were inspired also felt the same. **

* * *

"Your elbow are too bend," He said touching the pink-haired girl to her elbow, "And your knees are too straight," He bumped his own knee to her knee, "Concentrate at the direction of the ball, 'kay?"

"Ummm, Eiji-kun…" She hesitantly said her words.

"What is it, nya?" Eiji asked looking at her.

"I—I can't… concentrate." She said as she blushed.

"Eh? Why is that?"

"Because…" She started turning her head away.

"Because?" He repeated.

"Y-you're so close." She almost whispered her last word as she blushed to the fullest.

Eiji who thought hard realized that just now. He was holding her from behind, his hand to her elbow and his other hand to her shoulder. They were really close to each other. Upon realizing that, he immediately distanced himself away as if she was like a boiling water;

"G-gomen Milfie-chan," He said blushing in the process," I—I was just carried away. That's all."

Milfie looked down as she blushed, "I-iie, that's okay. I am really thankful that you are teaching me how to play tennis."

Eiji scratched his head and smiled at her closing his eyes in the process, "Don't mention it. I wouldn't mind teaching my girlfriend tennis."

She blushed even more when she heard what he said. She surprisingly looked at him, "G-girlfriend?"

He looked at her and saw how blush she was wearing. He too blushed as well, "W-well yeah…"

Milfie looked down as she couldn't stare at his eyes.

Eiji slowly dropped his hand to his side and seriously looked at her, "…Are you?"

"E-eh?" She was a little shocked when he asked that. Her eyes widened when she looked at him. His expression was serious and she wasn't used of seeing that from him but his eyes were soft as he was looking back at her.

"…My girlfriend that is."

Her shock was still visible as her blush intensified. Milfie hugged the racket to her chest as she looked down then she slowly nodded at him.

Eiji smiled after that. Milfie was blushing and he was happy to see her like that. He walked closer to her and tipped her chin up. She was shocked when he did that. Eiji was also blushing as his eyes were softly looking at her. Her eyes softened as well. They stared at each other before Eiji leaned down and kissed her to the lips.

Milfie welcomed the kiss as she let him hug her closely to him. Her heart was beating really fast. She was happy to be with the guy that she loved.

Eiji was also the same and he was happy that they were feeling the same thing. He wanted to be with the girl most of the time. He really liked her company.

**Click!**

They both opened their eyes and abruptly distanced to each other when they heard the clicking sound. Eiji searched for the origin of the sound and he wasn't wrong about his intuitions;

"Fuji!" He said blushing in the process, "Give us some privacy, will you?"

"Saa… I wonder about that," Fuji said holding his precious camera in his hand, "How can you call a public tennis court private then?

"Y-you're right," Eiji said thinking hard. Milfie was speechless as she couldn't look at the tensai. Eiji then looked at his best friend, "But still, you shouldn't have taken a picture of us."

"But that will be a good shot," He said, "Want a copy?"

"Really! I love to—" He closed his eyes as he offered that but when he realized what he said, he simply chased him, "Ah! Fuji, give me that camera this instant!"

The two of them had a chasing competition. Milfie just watched them as she sweat dropped. She let out a giggle when she watched her boyfriend acting all childish. She wouldn't mind though. She liked—no loved everything about him.

…Even his serious expression.

* * *

**Kitazawa Mansion:**

She had her kendo practice that moment with her self-defense instructor. Even though that fight was over, she still needed to learn how to defend herself. It was a big world that she was dealing with and no one would know what would happen in the future.

It was better to be prepared all the time.

They practiced for the whole day until Hinagiku call it off. They had their traditional greetings before and after the kendo lesson.

"Thank you for today. Hinagiku-san." She smiled at her.

"I am just doing my job." The pink-haired girl said keeping the same tone as possible.

"It's more than that," She said as she fidgeted with her fingers, "I actually applied what you taught me… during my time of kidnap."

Hinagiku looked at her and gave her a tiny smile. It had been two weeks after that event. She wasn't there but according to their masters, they had a tough fight. Her mistress was finally safe from the clasp of the culprit. Droselmeye was arrested along with the other guys that were with him. Meyers' body was never found as the authority searched the entire area. It was impossible to survive the current that night. Then, she raised a hand a tipped her chin, "Chin up, Mistress."

"H-hai…" She replied as she blushed.

They stayed for a while before someone knocked on the door. The door opened by itself and revealed Hayate smiling at them.

"Good morning Mistress, Hinagiku-san," The butler said bowing in front of them, "Did you have a good time today."

"Hayate-san," Hinagiku blushed a little as she bowed, "We just finished the lesson today."

"I see," He said as he looked at his blushing childhood friend, "Thank you for the hard work."

Sakuno watched the two as she smiled to herself. They were childhood friends but she knew that their relationship was something more. They gave importance of what they both have. She was happy for the both of them.

"Ah, mistress," Hayate looked at her and said, "Reina-sama is waiting for you in the garden. You have visitors today."

Sakuno showed excitement when she heard that from him, "Really? W-who are my visitors?"

Hayate just closed his eyes and smiled, "Just go there and find out."

"Okay," She said bowing in the process and started to run after that, "Thank you very much, Hayate-san."

Hayate just looked at his running mistress and sweat dropped, "She's really energetic, don't you think so?"

"She sure is…" She said as she smiled because of Sakuno's behavior. She knew that she couldn't change her from being like that. Not that she minded it though, she liked her mistress in her own way after all.

Hayate genuinely looked at Hinagiku and smiled at her. The pink-haired girl wasn't aware of him at that time. Surprising the girl, he slowly reached for her hand making her flinch and shot a stare to him;

"Let's have tea for a while, shall we?"

She immediately blushed and looked away, not forgetting to smile, "H-hai…"

* * *

**In that Garden:**

Clad in her red dress that had frizzles at the bottom and paired with a pair of red doll shoes, she started to run her way in the garden. She had kept her hair in braids just like before and she never forgot to wear the necklace that she really liked. When she reached the garden, her expression lightened up to see her mother with someone else.

"Obaa-chan! Tomo-chan!" She shouted and ran to their side.

"Sakuno!" Both of them stood up from their seats and waited for her to reach them. Sumire hugged her first before she hugged her best friend.

"I miss you so much!" Tomoka said after the hug, "How are you?"

"I am fine, Tomo-chan," She said smiling at her, "I miss you too."

"I am glad that you are okay." Sumire said tapping the girl's shoulder.

"Well, let's get back to business and talk about it," Reina said calling their attention, "Sakuno, please join us."

"Hai…" She said and then took a seat as well.

"Sakuno," Reina said looking at her daughter, "I called them because I want them to inform about your upcoming performance."

She was shocked when she said that, "M-my upcoming performance?"

Reina nodded before she continued, "You'll going to sing as a special guest for welcoming the Queen of England next week."

"M-me? I—I am going to sing?" She said couldn't believe what was happening at that moment.

"Remember, that you are an important person in this country and your fiancé's Auntie which is the Queen wanted to see in you person."

Her heart beat fast when her mother said that. She was going to meet the Queen in a week. She didn't know if she was ready, "B-but… I—I am not…. confident at singing."

Reina reached for her hand and gripped it, "You did well before and I know that you can do it again."

She was really shocked when her mother said that. But a memory was still clear to her mind when she first sang in front of the crowd. With that memory, she couldn't help but doubt herself.

"Sakuno…" She called her once again, "What I did to you before was unforgivable. I am truly sorry for that. I promise that it will never happen again."

"M-mom…"

"We are all here to support you."

"Reina-san's right," Sumire said grabbing her other hand, "We are all there for you, even Hyotei and Fudomine will be supporting you."

"You bet, Sakuno," Tomoka said getting energetic at that time, "I will be there to help you with Lala-san for your hairstyle as well."

She was speechless when they were all saying encouragements to her. Her mom was wonderful, she wasn't the rich lady who would think of fame and honor unlike the other people who would only thought of themselves. She closed her eyes and smiled at the same time;

"A-arigatou, minna…"

Silence welcomed the garden as they respected each other's decision. The wind was nice and they wouldn't mind feeling them.

"Sorry for the long wait."

Four pair of eyes looked at the last person who talked. Three sets were happy to see the newcomer while the last one was pretty shocked to see who they were. Fakir arrived with someone and Sakuno was happy to see them;

"F-Fuji-senpai," She stood up and was pretty shocked to see them, "R-Ryoma-kun."

"Ohayou Ryuzaki-chan," Fuji said bowing at her and then to Reina, "Good morning, Reina-san."

"Chissu!" Ryoma said holding the tip of his hat as he bowed down.

"I am glad that you are here," Reina said gesturing them to sit down as well. Ryoma was sitting across her so they had the time to stare whenever they got the chance, "I asked them to protect you during your performance along with Fakir and his men."

Sakuno was shocked when her mom said that, "R-really?"

Reina nodded and shifted her attention to her now personal bodyguard, "Fakir is also young that he's capable of protecting you," She then looked at the two prodigies, "And I know that they can do it as well."

"We will protect her at all cost," Fuji said smiling at the fair lady and then to her, "She was our previous kouhai after all."

"Good, I guess it's settled then," Reina said and then called out to Ahiru, "Let's have a little breakfast, shall we?"

Ahiru brought the food and they started digging in. They talked about some stuffs with the fair lady and they learned that Reina was game for stories and such. Tomoka found her nice to chat with. The fair lady wasn't making them feel awkward during their stay. Sakuno felt the same as well, unlike before.

When they first met, Reina was cold and strict. She felt awkward when they were seeing each other. But she started to change little by little although; she had the voice and the authority when she spoke something very important. Aside from that she liked everything about her mother.

"Reina-san, mind if I borrow Sakuno for a while?" Tomoka said looking at the fair lady after eating their breakfast.

Reina nodded giving the permission, "Just don't go too far."

"Hai! Thank you," Tomoka said and then grabbed her hand without warning, "Let's go Sakuno."

"T-tomo-chan, wait—" She wasn't able to finish her words when she was being pulled away by her best friend. She took a quick glance at the table before she let Tomoka pull her away from there.

Fuji and Ryoma just looked at the running away girls from their eyes, while Sumire and Reina just smiled at them;

"Sakuno has great friends, hasn't she?" Reina said staring at the retreating back of Sakuno.

Sumire nodded, "She has."

* * *

**Later on:**

"Finally, I got to have you alone now," Tomoka said as she walked ahead in that part of the garden, "We haven't talked for a while you know. We never got the chance to have time for ourselves," She looked back to face her and continued, "I miss our old times already—" Her words were cut when Sakuno suddenly hugged her without warning, "Sakuno?"

"I really miss you… a lot," Sakuno said leaning her head to her neck, "I am glad that I got to see you again."

"B-but we just met in the hospital a few weeks ago."

"That's still different. I mean something like this. I also miss our old days."

Tomoka was shocked when she said that. She returned the hug after that. Her eyes softened when she replied, "Me too, Sakuno, me too."

They stayed like that for a while before Sakuno broke the hug herself, "So, how's your relationship with Horio-kun?"

"Disaster!" Tomoka immediately replied making her sweat drop in the process, "He's such a klutz that we always fight over nonsense things. You know there was the time, where he dropped the bento I made for him and the content fell on the ground. And there was also a time that he brought the wrong notebook that we were both working on. We got deduction because of that. And then…"

Sakuno listened to her rumblings and couldn't help but happy about it. She wasn't even aware that she started giggling about it.

"What's so funny about my stories?" Tomoka said placing a hand to her waist.

Sakuno raised a hand near her lips and smiled at her, "Gomen ne Tomo-chan, it's just that… I can see how much you love Horio-kun."

Tomoka immediately blushed when she said that and she became panicking, "W-what are you saying? Didn't you hear what I said? You are not listening to me."

She closed her eyes and nodded, "Hai."

Tomoka jaw dropped as she was shocked at her response. She looked down as she was still blushing, "E-even though he's the stupidest person I met, I still love him, you are right."

She was happy for her best friend's love life. It was good that Tomoka was having a good time with her boyfriend even though they always fought with each other. She couldn't help but smile about it.

"But Ryoma-sama is still the best," Tomoka suddenly said and gave her a teasing stare, "He didn't even leave his eyes away from you when we ate our breakfast."

"W-what?!" It was her time to blush when Tomoka turned the table to her, "Y-you must've imagining things Tomoka-chan. R-Ryoma-kun would never do that."

"But he did. I was watching him during breakfast. Good thing no one noticed," She smirked before she continued, "He had done a great job about saving you as well."

Sakuno blushed really hard as she nodded, "I… really owe him big this time. H-he's always there whenever I need help."

"I really like you for him, you know."

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Sakuno." She leaned closer and whispered to her ear, "Dump your fiancé and _elope_ with Ryoma-sama."

Sakuno was taken aback from her words. She covered her mouth as she totally blushed to the fullest, "T-Tomoka-c-chan! Y-you said such revealing words! I—I can't do that!"

Tomoka laughed at her panicky situation, "You are so funny. What if I tell him the same thing to Ryoma-sama instead?"

"T-Tomoka-chan!"

"Tell me what?"

Both of them were surprised when someone spoke aside from them. Sakuno gasped when they saw the person that they were talking about. He was just standing not far from them and his hands were in his pocket. Tomoka's smile slyly grew and answered his question;

"Just stuffs the two of you can _only_ do."

Sakuno grabbed her best friend to her shoulder. Her eyes closed as she blushed really hard, "S-stop it already!"

"And what are those then?" He said smirking in the process as he walked closer to them.

"R-Ryoma-kun… not you too." She looked inwardly. She couldn't look straight to his eyes.

Tomoka was enjoying the scene between her best friend and her idol. She thought of giving them some privacy. She slapped Sakuno's back really hard making her walk closer to the guy;

"Why don't you tell him, Sakuno," She said walking away from them, "I leave you guys alone for a while," She waved her hand at them, "Have fun."

"T-Tomoka-chan!" She tried to catch up with her but Tomoka was already far from them, "M-mou… that girl."

"So, what is she talking about?"

"E-eh?!" She faced him and quickly looked down afterwards, "I-it's nothing important." She fidgeted with her fingers. _Mou, Tomoka-chan did put me on a tight spot. W-why did she have to say that where Ryoma-kun's nearby? It's so embarrassing._

"Really?" He said raising an eyebrow, "I still want to know though."

She looked at him. She just couldn't say it even though Tomoka was just joking with her words, "I-it's all about tennis. Since I've been playing tennis with Fakir-san when I have time, T-tomoka-chan suggested that I should dare you to play one on one tennis match with me someday."

"Hmmm," Ryoma reacted thinking whether to believe her or not, "It's important if you asked me."

"I-it's not!" Sakuno looked down as she fidgeted with her fingers once again, "I—I don't think… I could play you well… even for one game."

"Why don't we try it then?"

"E-eh?!"

"Let's play."

"B-but—"

"Not today of course."

"Ryoma-kun," She looked at him and whispered, "But still… I don't think…"

"You can still practice and then we'll play."

She didn't reply to his words after that. But after a short while, she smiled at him, "O-okay then."

Satisfied with her answer, Ryoma looked around the place and then remembered something, "Where's the kid?"

"Capella-kun?" She asked which the boy nodded at, "Teito-san and Rose-san took him for a trip and would be going back here after a week. They need to spend time with their child."

"I see…"

"I already miss him though," She said looking away from him and stared at one of the trees around them, "I guess I got used of being with him inside the mansion."

The wind blew after that. Sakuno was busy thinking of the kid while Ryoma was just looking at her. She looked great in his eyes. He never paid attention to her like that before but everything was different now. He didn't imagine that he could feel this way.

They were only sixteen years old.

He wouldn't even realize that Nanjiroh's words would strike his mind. If your heart started to beat crazily for someone, you could never stop it but follow what it wanted. He smiled at the thought… not 'the' father and then he smiled at the scene in front of him. Walking slowly to her, he reached for her hand surprising her in the process and gently squeezed it;

"Sakuno…"

Sakuno was blushing as she looked at him. She was aware about their intertwined hands, "H-hai…"

"…"

"…"

Silence welcomed the both of them. Sakuno tilted her head a little and waited for his words. He was just staring straight to her face but he was showing no reaction towards her. He had only one thing that was in his mind. He would do it this time.

He would tell her today.

He took a step forward and composed himself to say something;

"Sakuno."

Both of them flinched when someone talked not far from them. Ryoma quickly yet casually let go of her hand and looked at the other direction while Sakuno waited for the person to appear in front of them. Not a second passed, Reina was already there;

"So there you are," She said approaching the both of them, "You need to go back to your lessons now. See you instructor and get started."

"H-hai," She nodded and quickly looked at Ryoma. She gave him a quick nod before walking ahead, "I'll be going now."

"Be careful," Reina said as she watched her daughter and then looked at him who was pinning his hat down. She wondered about his reaction but she let it go, "Ne Ryoma, want to see her practice?"

Ryoma looked at her in surprise. He didn't say another word but he immediately nodded.

Reina gave him a short giggle and walked ahead, "Come on then."

He secretly sighed because of another failed attempt. But he thought that it could wait. He shouldn't rush things up for he believed that good results would come to those who waited. He would believe that.

And so he would wait.

* * *

**Later on:**

Sumire, Tomoka, Fuji and Ryoma did stay during her lessons. During the problems that occurred the past months, she wasn't able to practice the other etiquettes of being a princess. Sweat dropping in the process, she had to do those things in front of them, despite that she was totally embarrassed about it.

She was being trained how to answer politely yet elegantly to other nobles. The trainer also trained her how to speak without stuttering. She was taught how to stand firm, sit straight and walk elegantly, although she had to do the last with a book on her head, for her posture as well.

Yap, she was back to her old routine… not so her ordinary like that was.

* * *

**Night:**

Everyone left and went back to their places. Capella and his family were still nowhere to be found. Sakuno was soundly sleeping in her room with Hinagiku in the next door of course. The pink-haired girl was her female and personal bodyguard aside from Fakir. The mistress' parents were sleeping in their own room as well. The mansion was very quiet after the long day of work and duties.

But not for the two people…

Their rooms were just next to the heirs' room to Sakuno's right but the maid was trapped… in the knight's room. She was leaning at the door frame of his room while he was trapping her between the door and his body.

"A-anou… F-Fakir-san," She started avoiding his eyes as she blushed to the fullest, "I-it's already night. I think I should go to my room now."

"What if it is night," He said whispering closely to her ear, "You can sleep here… with me anyway. It's not forbidden you know."

Her eyes widened when he said that. Her heart was beating fast at that very moment. She knew what he meant by 'sleep' and from the way he said that, she knew that he was not joking about it. She was about to protest when Fakir suddenly carried her and placed her on the bed. Before she could even react, the knight was already on top of her;

"What are you so shy about?" He said pinning her hands above her, "It's not like I haven't seen your body before?" He smirked before he continued, "I even touched you beforehand."

"F-Fakir-san!" She was really panicking at that moment. She never imagined that Fakir could be so bold with his words, "Y-you are embarrassing me."

Fakir reached for her face and gently caressed her cheek, making her wide-eye in the process, "We never had this chance alone like now. Don't you want to use it with me?"

She was speechless when he said that. Fakir was serious he when asked that to her. He was right after all. They never had the chance to be together like that for the knight was pretty busy with his missions and her with her mistress and Capella. She missed him alright but she couldn't bring herself to ask him 'that'. She was still shy after all. Since Fakir asked her himself, of course she would not hesitate. Despite the blush, she slowly nodded at him.

Fakir was satisfied at her answer and leaned down to give her a gentle kiss before he changed it into a passionate one. She closed her eyes after that. Her heart was panicking but she ignored it. She was happy that everything went well, not just to the two of them but for everyone as well.

She wished that everything would be turned out fine in the end.

She would only hope for that.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter? Nothing serious happened here yet. From the ending of this chapter tells you that something is up right? I wonder… Is this a sign?... hmmm?**

**Well, tell me your thoughts please… domo…**

**Just LOVE Sharing this: I just can't get enough with the 07-ghost manga. I hope that they will continue the anime, where I wish Capella and Ouka will appear in the scene. In the manga, the eye of Michael (Mikhail) and the eye of Rafael joined forces and became friends… tee hee hee… (like Rafael adores Mikhail despite the attitude… me likey.) Teito finally reunited with Millea Klein, his mother. I so love these scenes… I hope they will become anime. (Capella-kun, no exemptionS for you!)**

**Next Chapter: Stupid Words **


	13. Stupid Words

**Hi there! I am back with the next chapter. I hope you like this… Domo…**

**I've been reading 07-ghost manga that I didn't know that the manga has already ended. I haven't finished reading it and I was already at the second to the last volume. I was sad… the manga has only 17 volumes all in all… I want more of it though… sigh… now it's the same just like Gakuen Alice…**

**I am frustrated with another reason though… I am in the bad mood tonight… I need a break… really a BREAK…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Prince of Tennis and never ever will.**

* * *

**johanna – tee hee hee… panandalian lan aman… anyway… this is the next chapter… Salamat… ^_^**

**Anonymous13 – Tee hee hee… If Sakuno had the guts to do that, why not? And you are right, she just doesn't love Chris the way she loves Ryoma, right? Right? Chris is good in some way, I guess except that he is indeed in the middle of their relationship. Eiji and Milfie's a good one too… And let's just expect that to Fuji… tee hee hee… ^_^**

**Sweetangel/sweetgirl123 – You're A Home for a Moment Review: Hi… You mentioned from that one-shot of mine that you are still reading this so I thought to give you a reply here… tee hee hee… Yeah, that fic was pretty sad indeed even I couldn't stop crying from it. I think I only read that fic twice, I don't want to cry anymore. Thank you for reviewing…**

**I am also glad that you are reading this too. And it's okay… thank you that you told me still. Well, just me a surprise then… ^_^. Tee hee hee… Well, you are right. He could be or couldn't. You'll see tee hee hee… thank you very much…**

**I'll do my best.**

**I'll see you soon, definitely… ^_^ **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Stupid Words**

**Chapter Summary: He tried but he always failed. He would never accept failure… not in his life, but he knew there was a perfect time for everything… **

* * *

The blonde boy was resting in the guest room of the Kitazawa mansion. For the past month, a month to be précised, he never left the mansion for two reasons.

One was because of the wound that he got from his leg. His injury was long healed but his own parents wanted him to stay there. They were worried about them, for him and for his fiancée. He was worried about her as well. Sakuno never left his side all through the month for she was blaming herself of his injury. He just smiled at her and told her that it wasn't her fault. It was his job to keep her safe. They also said that he should stay there and his birthday was also approaching. It was a great opportunity to be with her.

Two was the relationship of his fiancée to the certain tennis prince of Seigaku. He was worried about it. The boy had confessed to him… about the feelings that he had for the girl. It was something that he should pay attention. He had the instinct that Sakuno was still oblivious of the boy's feelings for her. But he was not that dense not to know her feelings as well. He hated his own feelings.

He was betrayed by the person that he trusted the most. He was guilty for somehow, he felt responsible of making Sakuno and the tennis prince in danger. Their feelings to each other were bugging him to no end. His mind was unstable. He loved Sakuno and he knew that far. He would fight for the girl.

And not the certain Ryoma Echizen would stop him from loving the girl.

* * *

**Three days before the event:**

Everything was settled for her performance. She was confident that she could do it this time. Her mother wasn't pressuring her anymore unlike the last time. Reina was supporting her all the time.

'_Just do your best and everything will be alright.'_

She could still remember what her mom said. She was happy because of that. With that thought, she walked closer to her bed and was about to sleep. She yanked her phone from her pocket and placed it on the side table when she noticed something beside it.

It was the box that Rose gave to her before. She grabbed it and stared at the beautiful carvings of the box.

_I think I should give it back to her. _With that, she immediately stood up and walked to her door and opened it. But the subject of her thought was actually standing in front of her door… shock was revealed on her face, "R-Rose-san—i-iie Ouka-san!"

"Hi…" She smiled after recovering from shock, "I thought of paying you a visit today. You can call me Rose, I prefer you to call me that way."

Sakuno smiled at her as she let her in, "Actually, I was about to come to you," She said as they sat in front of the table and showed her the box, "And give this back to you."

Rose looked at the box and smiled at her, "I am glad that you still have it."

"But why did you give me this?"

Rose grabbed the box from her and twisted the lid to open it. Sakuno was shocked when she did that. She did all the possible ways to open the box but she couldn't find it. But her shock didn't stop there. She looked at the content of the box.

It was a red round sphere that had carvings in it. Somehow, she thought that she had seen that same thing before but she couldn't remember when.

"This is the 'Eye of Michael'." Ouka said making her surprise in the process.

"Y-you mean… this is the…?"

She nodded, "This is what Meyers and Drosselmeye were looking for," She said as she picked the 'eye' from the box, "When Meyers learned about the eye he couldn't stop chasing me. By the time it was being given to me, I gave birth to Capella-kun. I made his troops confuse about Capella-kun and me. I gave Capella-kun to Ahiru that time while Teito and I also parted ways. Ahiru told me everything, after Teito let her and Capella-kun leave with the hawkzile."

Sakuno looked at the eye carefully and then finally remembered something, "The 'eye of Rafael!' I remember it now. Teito-san has the other stone."

The twin-pigtailed girl nodded once again, "We exchanged the stones actually," She blushed after that, "For the proof of our love."

Sakuno blushed as well but she didn't say anything.

"I felt guilty that I included Ahiru into this but I owe a lot to her," She said as she looked at the red stone in her hand, "She did a lot of things for my son," Ouka then looked at her, "I should thank you as well, Sakuno-chan."

"Y-you don't have to do that!" She blushed as she wailed her hands in front of her but she was shocked when Ouka suddenly hugged her making her blush more, "R-Rose-san…"

"Thank you… a lot."

She was stunned but she immediately recovered. She tapped the girl's back as she smiled. She knew that everything was okay now.

* * *

**Third Week:**

Everything was prepared for her upcoming performance upon meeting the queen England. Seigaku, Fudomine and Hyotei were all invited to come. Even the VIP people during her sixteenth birthday were there as well.

Milfeulle was clad in an all-white dress with white sandals that paired with a hairband that had flowers at both sides. Of course, Eiji was totally speechless of seeing her that way. He was being teased with his teammates but he ignored them.

Ann Tachibana was with her older brother, Kippei Tachibana. Both of them were wearing black attire. The man was wearing a black tuxedo while she was wearing long gown with a pencil cut design at the back. Her body was sexily curved because of her evening gown. Momo didn't hesitate to approach the siblings with of course a hue of blushes between them.

Hyotei even joined the teases with Seigaku. Fudomine later joined in.

Tomoka was with her boyfriend Horio and both of them were wearing the yin-yang style of dresses. Tomoka was wearing a knee length white dress and her hair was down while Horio was wearing an all-black suit. As the others looked at them, they all sweat dropped.

They were 'equally balanced'.

Not long before the main event arrived. The queen appeared with her beige dress from the grand hall with lots of bodyguards around her with the Kishida family. Chris was holding the hand of his aunt while they were walking to the chair that was allotted for her. The hall was filled with important people. The Kitazawa couple was sitting at the right side of the queen while the Kishida couple was to her left.

Not long before, Hayate and Hinagiku who were the emcee introduced the guest for the night. The people gave her a round of applause as she walked from the grand staircase.

Amber eyes were really shocked even though, he had been seeing her with different clothes and attires. She was representing the country to them… in a Lolita way. She was clad in an Ivory Sakura purple kimono set. Her purple Kimono blouse had ivory Sakura prints all over and Ivory lace fringes. The skirt had the same design and decoration with wide trimmings in red and white stripes. Her figure was pretty indicated with the wide obi that she was wearing. From her neck, there was a detachable bowknot that made her look like a doll. Her kimono was specifically designed for it was only a knee length. Her hair was tied up and was being kept with a small tiara on her head. Some strands of her hair were freely loose around her face and neck.

She was indeed a mistress but looking all innocent for the people who knew her.

Beside her was Capella, the boy was wearing a navy blue suit with frizzles on his hands, neck and feet. He was also wearing a white rose broche on his chest pocket. The boy was holding her hand. Teito and Ouka were watching their child from the VIP table. Capella then let go of her hand and went to his parents' location.

Sakuno was nervous but she faced them still. Hinagiku gave her the microphone and she shyly accepted it. She looked at her parents first before. Reina nodded and smiled at her at the same telling her that it would be alright. She then looked around and watched the people inside the place. Her heart was pounding when the music began playing.

She was worried as she remembered her last performance. She didn't want to repeat the past. As if on cue, her gaze fell at the certain amber eyes which were staring intensely at her. She blushed at the sight but she knew what those eyes meant. Smiling to the owner, she took a deep breath and listened to the music before she started singing;

'_Me wo tojite omoidasu hitori de mayoru toki wa__  
__Yume no naka anata no te ni hikare tadoritsuita…'_

She closed her eyes and felt the message of the song. Ryoma was watching her and it made her heart beat really fast. She griped the mic really hard as she continued;

'_Kono yo no subete wo ai to yume__  
__Onaji tokoro ni mukatteru__  
__Kono sora no mukou ni wa kitto watashi no Michi ga aru…'_

The drums, the bass, the guitar and the violin together with the background singers joined her with the chorus. It continued until she sang the second verse. The lead and bass guitars along with the drums joined as she sang her song before the violin joined at the refrain part.

The others were looking at her. She opened her eyes and gave the crowd a soft gaze as she sang the second chorus. Her song was pretty fine and relaxing that everyone wanted to listen to her song. Even the most stoic person that she knew could smile a little and because of that, she couldn't help but smile.

As she ended the second chorus, the instruments blended in giving a soft melody to the people's ears. She gave her feelings to the last verse of the song. The way she practiced it, the way she sang it before and the way she felt the message of the song.

'_Anata ga oshiete kureta__  
__Yuuki nai omoi to__  
__Kokoro no chizu ushinawazu ni__  
__Dakishimete iru__Aruite yuku itsu no hi ni ka__  
__Dare yori mo yasashiku__  
__Waraeru you ni nareru made__  
__Mimamotte ite hoshii…'_

The song ended with the piano. Her eyes were closed by then and when she even bowed. Everything was quiet for a while before she heard claps from them. She looked up to see everyone smiling at her. She couldn't help but blush and thank them for several times. Hinagiku grabbed the mic from her and whispered to her ear;

"Go to your parents now, Sakuno-dono."

"H-hai…" She nodded, "Arigatou Hinagiku-san."

"You did well." She smiled before she faced the crowd.

Sakuno smiled and felt at ease after her performance. She looked at him only to be found that his senpais were teasing him to no end. Sweat dropping in the process, she walked her way to her parents… but not forgetting to greet the queen.

She reached for the queen's hand and gently kissed it. She looked at her and smiled, "It's a pleasure to have you here in our country, your highness," She politely said as she bent a little, "I hope that you'll enjoy your stay in our company."

The queen chuckled and replied to her words, "I never expected that you could perform that solemn my dear child," She smiled as well before she looked at Chris' direction, "My nephew here is really lucky to have you."

Both of them blushed at the queen's comment. The queen saw their reaction and laughed this time.

"Come on guys. You are still shy with each other?" She said, "You'll get used when you marry someday."

Sakuno was shocked when she heard that. Of course, the queen would be liked her for her nephew. Chris was blushing all the time but she knew that the blonde guy was happy about it.

"My queen, their future will have to wait," Reinja said cutting the small conversation, "Let's enjoy this night, shall we?"

The queen nodded and smiled, "You are right. Their time will arrive soon and probably the next time I'll see these two are probably at their wedding day."

It was getting awkward for her. She didn't want to hear about wedding and marriage thing at that moment. What added to her worries was Chris hadn't done anything to stop his aunt. The blonde guy knew their real situation and she knew that the guy understood her.

But the situation was not easy for her.

Soon after, the show was getting intense but good that the queen was enjoying the show.

**xxx**

Everything was okay for the tennis prodigy except for the teasing part until he saw the scene between the queen and her. He saw how she blushed after the queen said something to her. What pissed him was the blonde guy blushed as well. Whatever the queen said to her was something that he definitely did not like.

He wanted to approach her and talk to her that very moment. He wanted to tell her but every time he was doing that, he always failed. Because of the failed attempts, he was beginning to think that those words were stupid.

…Stupid because he couldn't say it.

Where was the right time… he was still waiting for it. And the hell with waiting. It was really stupid for him.

**xxx**

The dinner took place and everyone was having their meal at the hall. The queen was having a great time with the three sets of family, the Kitazawa, the Kishida Finsbury and the Raggs families.

The others were also enjoying the meal like Seigaku, Hyotei and Fudomine. Sakuno did the honors of entertaining them. The Sansen'nin, the Shidouji and the Takumi families were the ones that she remembered on her birthday.

Fakir and Ahiru were assisting her. Ryoma and Fuji were all eyes to the person that they needed to protect. They were never ten meters away from her.

"Ahiru, come with me please," Ouka suddenly said looking at her, "Would you mind if I borrowed her for a while?"

Sakuno smiled at her, "Of course."

Ahiru looked at Fakir too which the latter nodded. Then she followed her as well.

"W-what is it, Ouka-sama?" She asked her when they were outside the hall.

Ouka faced and gave her a surprised hug.

"W-what's wrong?" Ahiru blushed as she was indeed surprised because of her move. She couldn't react as she blinked for several times.

"I… haven't thanked you," Ouka said tightening the hug to her, "…for all the things that you've done to my son."

Ahiru was shocked when she said that. After the incident, they hadn't given a chance to have a talk. They also took Capella for a week vacation so that they could have a little bond with their son. Ouka discovered everything from Fakir, about her hardships and sacrifices that she had done for him. She responded to the girl's hug and said;

"It was nothing…" She started as her eyes softened, "Compared for what you've done to me. You saved my life Ouka-sama… and Capella-kun is like my own son as well."

"You don't owe me anything. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"O-ouka-sama…"

"And what's with the honorifics Ahiru?" Ouka said, "Just call me Ouka or Rose."

Ahiru leaned away a little, "B-but you are still my master… so I can't…"

"Then call me that when we are alone… okay…"

Ahiru just smiled at her, "Y-you never changed."

Ouka smiled at her. Their small talked ended up in laughs and they were very happy that night.

**xxx**

She sighed as she left the table of Hikaru and Maiden with a smile on their faces. Sakuno enjoyed their time as she talked to their five year old son Aluze. The blonde little boy wasn't able to come with his parents when they first visited the mansion. Aluze went for a trip with his friends. He was a bit different than Capella as she observed him. Aluze was a little serious and he rarely smiled but Capella was energetic and optimistic.

_I think Aluze-kun will be such a great friend to Capella-kun._ She thought as she walked to the veranda. She had the time to look around her and somehow, she felt nostalgic about it.

It was like that night… where she first got her threat. A lot had happened since then. It was scary but she overcame those obstacles with the help of her family and friends.

It was all thanks to them.

But everything was okay now. She knew that no one would scare her anymore. It was going to be an ordinary night for her.

"You're not planning to stay here, are you?"

Shocked from the voice, she immediately turned around, "R-Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma was just standing not far from her. He started walking closer to her.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"That's supposed to be my line."

"I… I just want to get some fresh air."

Ryoma didn't reply as he walked to her side.

"W-what about you?"

"Same."

"I… I see."

"But rather, we are supposed to guard you all night."

She reacted a little. She had totally forgotten about that. Ryoma and Fuji were her bodyguard for the night. They were supposed to be near her at all cost so no one would suspect them being together.

They remained silent after that. The night was quiet for the both of them. Ryoma was awfully quiet so she thought that he was just thinking things. She was thinking a lot of things as well. She couldn't let her guard down.

Chris' birthday was approaching and she knew after that day. Her marriage to him would be the cream of the crop. She would talk the matter to him at all cost and then, she would tell her parents that she couldn't marry the guy that she didn't love.

Chris was okay and she liked him… as a friend. She was in love… with the guy beside her. Because of what was happening to her, she had the urge of telling him how she felt. But she knew that it wasn't the right time. She needed to take things clearly first to fill up the image that her parents had for her.

So she couldn't do the things that she liked… not yet.

"You're thinking too much."

"Eh?"

"Are you thinking whatever the queen told you?"

She was shocked when he asked her that. Was he observing her that time? True, she was bothered by it and how right he was at that time. She gave him a small smile before she replied;

"I am fine. It was just tiring though," She said before she looked ahead of them, "The queen has higher expectations of me."

"Like what?"

Sakuno looked at him only to be surprised. He was intensely looking at her. Blushing in the process, she looked away as fast. She realized that she couldn't lie to him about that after all;

"T-that I am fit to be a perfect… a prefect bride for Chris-un."

Silence erupted between them. It was awkward once again. Whenever they talked something like that, she knew that it wasn't to be a good one.

"B-but I know that it's impossible to happen," She immediately continued closing her eyes in the process, "I… I am not planning to marry yet… not at least I am old enough for that."

"You are old enough to make decisions," He said catching her attention, "I believe that you would do the right decisions."

Sakuno thought what he said to her. The guy had a point after all, her decisions were really important for her life. It would be the sake of her life and for her future.

"You're right," She said smiling at him, "Thank you, Ryoma-kun…"

She was smiling at him and her eyes were also closed. She didn't know his reaction at that time. She wasn't even aware that the boy was staring at her. What she didn't know that she made him flinch when she suddenly talked once again;

"I need to go back," She said looking at his shocked eyes, "I need to entertain the others," She continued walking away from him as she entered the hall once again, "I'll see you later then."

Unbeknownst to the girl, he was really surprised at her sudden words. He was about to tell her his thoughts. He was pretty sure that he was going to tell it to her. Why did he remain quiet all the time? That wasn't a part of his plan. Pinning his fila hat, he realized something very similar that happened between… the time where he was always been interrupted by those phone calls. Still holding his hat, he looked down as he smirked a little and whispered that only he could hear that night;

"Stupid words…"

**xxx**

The party went well that night. Sakuno had a great time especially when Reinja invited her grandmother with them. Sumire was a bit embarrassed talking to the queen but she didn't show it much to them. They kept laughing and joking in front of the dining table. The most important of all, the queen enjoyed her stay at the Kitazawa mansion.

The queen didn't stay for overnight so she went back after the dinner party. She received tons of praises and she couldn't help but blush and feel insecure about it.

She just hoped that everything would be fine by then.

* * *

**Three days before the U.S Open competition:**

He had been practicing double time. He couldn't let his guard down. He would go to America tomorrow evening so that he could warm up before the actual competition. He would not let the same thing happen to him just like what happened at Wimbledon Championships last month.

He would win the title this time.

He wanted to prove himself that he could reach far… not for fame but for someone who had higher status than him. And he knew who he was pertaining to.

He wanted to level his so-called 'rival'. Now that _she_ was away from them, from him… it was not the same anymore. _She_ had a fiancé and he didn't like that information. If he didn't pay attention to the dangerous problems that they just recently solved, he wouldn't have ignored the fact anymore.

He had done a lot of things for her and there was no way that he would give up what he had already started. Giving up was not in his dictionary and that remained an alien word for him.

* * *

**Later on:**

He went out of the club room and everyone was actually doing their warm ups. But he noticed someone on the bench. It was the acrobatic player sighing to himself for several times.

Eiji was bothered by something. His eyes were lifeless for an unknown reason and somehow, he wasn't used of seeing him like that.

"Senpai…" He said as he walked closer to him, "Why the long face?"

"Ah, Ochibi…" Eiji looked at him for a second before he looked back staring on the ground, "Nothing… I just don't feel like playing today."

He blinked his eyes twice. Eiji, the acrobatic player didn't want to play tennis? That was new to him. Of all the tennis players in Seigaku, he was the one who wanted to play tennis at all cost… well save a spot for him that was. Eiji had an accident and was not able to play for several months so it was impossible to believe at what he said.

"It's about your girlfriend, right?"

Eiji was shocked when he asked him that. Furthermore, he was also shocked that he did ask that to him. Something did change to him. How did he know these kinds of things anyway? When did he become observant of people's feelings now?

He was romantically-challenged, was he? And he knew that his senpai would be teasing him to no end.

"Your improving ochibi," He asked much to his chagrin, although, he never intended to tease him. His eyes were lacking of energy at that moment, "I don't think that… her family will approve of me."

His eyes widened a little when he said that.

Eiji was still focusing on the ground when he continued, "You see…."

* * *

**Flashback;**

_Eiji called his girlfriend three days after the party. Milfie told him that her parents would be coming over to observe her work until that weekend so she said that she couldn't come. After the phone call, he thought of surprising her that day._

_Then he did._

"_E-Eiji-kun…" Milfie was indeed shocked to see him there… in her company, "W-what are you doing here?"_

"_Hi… g-good morning!" Eiji stuttered a little, especially when he saw her parents… especially when Chris was also there. He had almost forgotten that she was Chris' half-sister and they had the same father._

"_Who's this Milfeulle?" Her father asked her. He was about to answer when Milfeulle interrupted._

"_T-this is Kikumaru Eiji-kun, Otou-san. Seigaku's tennis player," She said pointing at him, "…and my friend."_

_He was shocked at the introduction she gave them. He couldn't believe what was happening,"Kikumaru Eiji… N-nice to meet you." He bowed to them once again._

"_A friend?" Chris said smirking in the process, "Are you sure about that?"_

_Eiji was shocked when the blonde boy said that. He knew that he was implying something. Whatever it was he wouldn't like it. It felt that he gave her family an idea of who he was to their daughter._

"_Anyway, your sister is old enough to marry," Jones said before facing the girl, "I know that Milfeulle is wise enough to choose her partner in life," He then looked at him, "Not to someone who has a lower status."_

"_O-Otou-san…"_

"_You are right honey," Her mother said, "I have elite friends whose their sons are good enough for her," She then looked at Milfie afterwards, "I hope that you cooperate in this, Milfie. Follow your brother's footsteps."_

_He was shocked when her parents decided that for her. He wanted to protest but when he looked at his girlfriend, he knew that it wasn't the right time to do that._

_He knew at that time, Milfie silently agreed to her parents demands._

* * *

"We talked after that. Milfie-chan apologized to me and I told her that it was nothing," Eiji sighed after he told him the whole story, "She was worried about me but I told her not to."

Ryoma didn't say anything. He knew that he was having a hard time dealing something like that. And he understood him.

They were facing the same problem after all.

"There were words that I wanted to tell her but I just couldn't."

Upon hearing that, he couldn't help but pout. He sat next to him and slouched, "Stupid words, huh?"

Eiji chuckled, "Yeah, stupid words indeed."

"You shouldn't sulk like that."

Both of them were shocked when someone talked behind them.

"O-Oishi, Fuji!" Eiji said when they saw his partner and his best friend, "W-what are you doing here?"

"We heard everything," Fuji said and then looked at Ryoma who pinned his hat down, "It's all thanks to Echizen."

"Eh?"

"Show them who you really are!" Oishi leaned closer to him making him sweat drop, "Tennis players are someone that they shouldn't underestimate."

"Oishi…"

"Be proud of your status and prove your love to the girl." Fuji said smiling as always.

Eiji just looked at them before he suddenly jumped on them, "You are right, nya! Thank you very much. She hasn't given up on me, so why should I?"

The three of them just smiled at him.

"Arigatou guys."

Ryoma on the other hand was happy for him as well. They were right after all. If you love someone, you should prove it to that person… and be proud of your status.

He smirked at that thought. Those words were stupid, but it would bring happiness to those who would receive it.

* * *

**Next day, night:**

She knew that it was time for him to depart for America. It was the last grand slam tournament of the year and she knew that he was prepared of it. He wouldn't let it pass like that.

He would never let his guard down.

She was still thinking of the guy when her phone suddenly rang;

'H-hello…'

'Ne…'

'Ryoma-kun…' A smile was brought to her face when she heard his voice, 'It's… good to hear your voice.'

'Un…'

'Y-you're not here, are you?'

'Heh,' He grunted a little, 'Even though I wanted to, I couldn't.'

She blushed when he said that, 'Be careful alright and good luck…'

'Sankyuu…'

'…'

'…'

'Ne…'

'H-hai?'

'Watch me.'

'Eh?'

'I'll win the tournament this time,' He said as she could sense the seriousness this time, 'And…'

Her heart was beating fast… especially when he was saying something like that, 'A-and…?'

'I'll come to you.'

Her eyes widened when he said that. Didn't he do that every time he finished a match? What was the difference now? Though the way he said it to her was telling her something more and that was making her heart strongly pounding inside her chest;

'I-I'll wait for you then.' She said as she blushed… not missing to smile.

'Good…' He shortly said.

Both of them heard an announcement from his place. It was time for him to leave.

'I need to go now.'

'H-hai… good luck again.'

'Un, ja.' With that he ended the call.

Sakuno held the phone really hard. She couldn't stop her heart from beating really fast. Lying on her bed, her blush intensified as she thought of him. She bit her lower lip as she tried to calm herself down.

Somehow, she felt that something big would happen after two weeks and she couldn't help not to think about it and with that she couldn't stop her heart from panicky beating because of it.

* * *

**Done! How was this chapter… ? I guess there will be two more arcs left and then the end… but I'll tell you, the end is far from my plot. This will not end yet but it won't reach the same chapter like the first one.**

**Well, tell me your thoughts please… I want to know what you think of it.**

**Vocab:**

**Heart by Junko Minagawa - I really love this song. Well, singing it feels like you are in love once again. Junko-san's voice here was pretty beautiful and nice. For those who are in love out there you can listen to this song. I do not own the song by the way and never will. Just love sharing it though… ^_^**

**By the way, I posted the song in my profile... check it out thanks... ^_^**

**Aluze – From the A.X third saga that could be read from Filipino Funny Komiks. He was indeed Hikaru and Maiden's son but the story was discontinued or so I've heard. If you heard some info about it being continued or something, please let me know. I do not own FK or A.X. never will. **

**Sorry for Grammar errors… It's inevitable…**

**Next Chapter: After Effects**


End file.
